New Lifestyle
by pauley.fox
Summary: Henry as the new author brings back his dad. Neal comes back, but he need to pay a price for his life. There also some prophesy treating Emma. Captain Swan/ SwanFire/ Snowing/ Rumbelle/ Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

New lifestyle

CHAPTER 1

'' _I don't care, if magic took him, the magic may brought him back''_

* * *

''Oh I'm just going to grab some stuff from sheriff station'' Emma smiled and took her jacket ' _'You wait here, I will be back soon'_ ' Hook smiled and give her a quick kiss on her lips. She just smiled and run out of the apartment and left doors half open. ' _'Classic Emma''_ David smiled and closed the door.

…

Meanwhile Henry is with apprentice in the Regina's office trying to get used to the tittle of famous author. Henry just staring at the pen when he asked ' _'Can I bring my dad back_?''. Apprentice place his hand on Henry shoulder and starts to comfort him ' _'Oh, child. I will tell you the truth''_ and Henry look at him with wide open eyes. ' _'It's possible, but_ …'' Henry's eyes starts to shine, and he just jumped into apprentice word ' _'Soo, you tell me that I can bring my dad back, we can be a family_?''.

An old man look at him with worried expression, when he continues ' _'Indeed, but, young man. You need to be careful with this. You need to think on an every person, every circumstance and every life you could change. This may bring back your dad, but you must not to think just for your sake, but for a sake of an every single person he is connected to it''._

Now Henry face expression is different. His enthusiasm fade and his glance is now on the pen again. Apprentice's hand left his shoulder and he can see with the corner of the eye how an old man stand up. ''I _will leave you alone to think, and choose wisely, remember every word I told you, so you will not live with regrets''_

Henry nodded and in silence stare at the pen, it brings back the time when they had a sword fight together, laughs, Sundays spent at park and all father-son stuffs. But then his mind cross thought about Emma. She was happy with him, but he broke her heart and left her, and then he come back. She lost him so many times. And there was Hook. Crap. No he can't bring his father back. Henry didn't know about Neal-Kilian-Emma love triangle. Mom is now happy with Hook. Other mom Regina, she is with Robin, happy. Henry now felt uncomfortable, but happy for his moms. He felt like something was missing. His dad.

He moves pen near the blank white page of a book. Write or not to write. Henry just wanted to start writhing and he stopped. _Dad still can leave the Storybrooke and move to New York or somewhere else if he wouldn't like there._ He thought

'' _I don't care, if magic took him, the magic may brought him back''_

He said out loud and then he put the pen into quell and write down next sentence.

 _-Neal Cassidy comes back from the dead._

And then he waits nothing happen. He run out of the office and find apprentice on the street. ' _'Hey I just write that my dad comes back but he hasn't_.'' An old man look at the young one and told him _''He will appear at the same place he left this world, at the same place he died''._

'' _Mom, I need to find her, so she could tell me, thank you''_ He smiled and run in the direction of sheriff office.

….

It was dark and silent at the office. Where Emma was at the desk searching for some stuff she need. Then at the table, under the hundreds of papers she fined a picture of her and Neal. It made her sad and happy. Now one tear escape her eye right when she heard her son entering. ' _'Mom, I've done something''._ She wiped it and ask ' _'what, kid what did you do?_

'' _where dad died_?''. Henry asked

'' _In the forest, by a small river, under the tree, why kid?_ '' She was confused.

Henry grabbed her hand and saw a picture of her and his dad, kissing. When he looks at her she was worried ' _'Mom I brought my dad back. I'm the author…you know…are you happy''_.

Shock, now electricity run through her veins and her blood turn into the ice cold liquid. Her heart skips a beat and she asked again ' _'you brought back, your…Fa…Neal…is…a-alive_?'' Henry smiled and then his smile fade when he saw his mother expression _''Oh, no, you didn't want him alive''_. She turned against him and place her palms on her face when she heard.

''I _will go find him, and then… we… we… will find a way, or something. Sorry mom''_. And heard him leave. She quickly grabbed her jacket and run out of the office. ' _'Hey kid wait, I'm coming with you, it's late''_

…

'' _Dad''_ Henry run when he saw his dad lying on the forest floor. Neal stands up with confusion when he saw his son running to him and give him a tight hug. Father hug his son back and then he saw Emma. Her expression can clearly tell him that is something very wrong. Then he asked both ' _'what happen_ '' and gently push his son back, so he could saw his face. ' _'I save you, you are alive''_. And Henry hug him back.

'' _Henry, please leave me and dad alone''_ Emma said when she was walking closer. Henry nodded and said _''I will go to find everyone to told them''_. Emma could not say anything since Henry run so fast into the dark forest.

'' _Emma talk to me, I just said goodbye to you and my father, I don't understand''_ he asks. Emma holds the distance between them. She cleared her throat. Then he steps closer into her personal space. For her was that really uncomfortable but she stood still. ' _'It's not that simple''_ she paused and look him in the eyes. He grab one of her hands and make a gesture to tell him. ' _'you died that day. And since then it was pass some time, and things change, a lot of things exactly. Long story short, Henry become the author and he writes to bring you back, so… that's way you are, you know, alive''._

His face turned white ' _'I need to sit down''_ he said and sit back down. Emma done the same thing and sat next to him. He looked at her and put at her hair behind her ear ' _'you look different, you know. You were happy before I come back didn't you'_ '. She looks down to the floor and then she looks back at him. ' _'That's not matter now, first we need to do something. Not everyone will be thrilled with the news that you are back in town''._

'' _it's better we face it as soon as we can, its better I face it now''_ he stands up and offer Emma hand so she can stand up.

…

They walked in silence and when they were on the main street Neal made some bad joke so Emma laugh. And place her hand on his back ' _'Stop it, this is serious''_ and they walk forward.

From dark corner of some street Hook just appeared, he was on his way to the Emma's office, when he saw her with Neal. Smiling. How he could be alive. Killian watch them how the entered Emma's parents apartment. He has to sit down for a second. In his position he sat for no one once know long when his phone vibrate. It was message of Emma.

 _-Something happened. It's bad. Where are you? Please meet me at the entrance of a building of my parents' loft. As soon as you can. Emma. xx_

He stands up and wait there till he saw Emma leaving building. She was worried and confused. He makes his way to her, and try to act as normal as he can. Heart was biting fast and he could feel anger in his chest. He put a fake smile when he saw her, and place his sweaty hands into a pocket of his jacket. ' _'I was summoned to meet you, what is it, love?_

She looks at him and starts crying and fall into his embrace, her shaking body makes him feel guilty how jealous he react, but anger was still I his mind. He put his hands on her back. ' _'What happen Emma, talk to me''_ he said when she looks him in the eyes and she starts to speak. ' _'Neal is back in town and I don't know that to do''._ He hug her back, it felt he need to ask her something very important and so whisper _'_ 'do you still love him''. She broke hug and took a step back ' _'I love you now, here it is… I love YOU. He is just a father of my child''_ He cannot believe he heard those words from her. Now he felt bad for her and so he said to her with the sweet, loving voice ' _'I love you to Emma. '_ 'As he paused he smiled a little and the he was serious again _''But what do we do know''_. She looks in direction of an apartment with the fear in her eyes '' _First we need to tell him about us. Then it comes the rest'_ '. Hook nodded and step closer so he could kiss her. She quickly response. He could feel her crying. Then they broke a kiss, he takes her sweaty hand make their direction to the apartment.

…

'' _Neal, this is, hmm. Neal''_ David introduce baby Neal to him. It was so awkward for both men, then Henry cheers the atmosphere. ' _'They named him after you''_ told him with smile on his face. ' _'This is, what can I say''_ Neal paused and look at the David ' _'I'm honored David, thank you''_. Both smiled.

Then the door opened and Neal turned in direction of it and he saw Emma. And then Hook right behind her and he quickly know that Hook knows what happen. They didn't say anything. When Hook's eyes meet Neal's he said ' _'Glad you are alright, mate''_. Neal just nodded and then Emma broke a tension ' _'Neal please, sit down, I need to explain you everything''_. Emma it first who sit then, Neal sits next to her. Hook just watch them from the distance.

David felt like that this is their thing at the same time he get a look from the Emma, so he called up to Henry and make some excuse _. ''Hey kid, what about we take baby Neal for a ride so he can fall asleep'_ ' Henry nodded and both he and David left the room.

…

'' _So, first''_ she paused and glanced to Hook. It was so hard for her to tell him, that she is now with a person who took his mother and break his family and then again in the Neverland was his competition. Her glance is now back to Neal ' _'me and Killian are together now'_ '. Here it is, now she waits for his reaction. _Will he freak out, will he be happy, will he punch Killian in the face_ she thought. Neal looked to Hook as he steps behind Emma and place one hand on her shoulder. Then his eyes met a table. He says quietly ' _'what a start''_ then he looks back to them and make a fake _smile ''I'm happy for you guys, really, but…._ '' Emma jumped to his word still in shock and her heart was betting so fast. ' _'I know is a lot to process, you were gone for a quite some time, you will need time_. '' Then she looked at Killian and said ' _'Hey, can you leave us alone, please. Go to our apartment and wait for me_ there? '' He barley smiled and kiss her hair and look at Neal ' _'Goodnight Belfire''_. Neal nodded and watch him leave.

'' _Our apartment? You find 'Tallahassee' with him, huh_?'' Neal asked when Hook was gone. Emma smirked as she saw a jealousy in his eyes and a lots of disappointment but at the same time she saw understanding. ' _'Yeah. We are together for almost a year now, I think_.'' Then she joked ' _'If someone told me this, when me and Killian met back in Enchanted forest, I would punch him and called him crazy_ ''. Neal lightly smiled ' _'It's a crazy world indeed''_ and his smile fade. Now awkward silence fills the room. Pair of them both staring at the table. She felt guilty and so she say following.

'' _I think about you every day, you know''_ She said when she looks down at the table. It was the truth, she thinks about him every day. Because of Henry who have now two mothers with now two new mans, none of them as his father.

'' _Emma tell me what happen when I was gone''_. She wipes her tear and tell him everything. A story from the beginning to the end. He listened with his mouth wide open. When she was finished they drank some tea together.

Now both standing at the exit of the room as Emma said softly _''I will drive you to the inn and you will rent a room. Then in the morning me and Henry will meet you for a brunch''_. He nodded and hugged her and she hug him back. It felt strangely good for her, the truth, she was really miss him It almost scares her, how great she feel. Neal kiss her on her hair and she whispers _''I'm glad you are back_ ''. He smiled ' _'me to''_.

…

When she parked the car outside her apartment she sees that lights were still on. That means Killian are waiting for her. She took her phone to check the time, it was a little after midnight then she took some stuff out of the car, lock it and make her way to the house. She enters the house ' _'Killian, I'm home'_ ' and place car keys next to the phone and her wallet on the table in hall.

He comes to her and lean on the door with his hands crossed on his chest _''so, where did you leave your ex-boyfriend_ '' she could see a jealousy in his sea-blue eyes. Emma smiled and step next to him, very close and place both of her hands on his chest as his hands fell down next to his body. ' _'Hey, you don't need to be jealous, we left the past where it belongs''_ she tip toed and kiss him on his lips. Then he said, still serious ' _'But I have all right to be. When your ex-lover and father of your child comes back to life, and you to just walking together and smiling''_ right when he said it he knew his words come out to far.

She slide her hands down of his chest and put it into her back pockets. ' _'What are you tal-…you saw as, didn't you? You were there? Spying on m-…_.'' He jumped '' _for the record, I didn't spy on anyone. I was just on my way to you and then I saw you two on the street, then I wait there until you commanded me by a talking phone_ '' she looked down and take a step back. ' _'Why didn't you say something''_ said quietly almost whispering and give him a sad look from beneath of the forehead.

He also move a little back. Then he answer ' _'I was afraid I'm going to lose you, I was just waiting you to tell me your side of story_ '' Now her hand runs through her hair and she make her way to the bathroom ' _'I need some time to think, don't wait for me. Just go to bed and I… don't wait''_. As she left he nodded and go to the bedroom.

…

When she was at the bathroom, sobbing quietly on the bathroom floor her phone starts ringing. It was Regina.

'' _Yes_ '' she answer quietly as she wipe a tears from her face.

'' _Did I wake you? So we need to talk, about all this crazy Neal come back stuff''_.

Emma sniff and stand up ' _'what about''_.

'' _Henry told me later the reason why he brought him back. First thing is that I have Robin and Roland and you have your pirate guy liner.''_

Emma still not herself and tired she answer ' _'I don't see any problem here''_

'' _Emma. Henry feels like he don't belongs in any of this how can we say, families''_

Now her eye open, and so do her mouth. She can't believe what's happening. Emma forget to answer to the Regina. Her palm was again on her face and legs close next to her body.

'' _Earth calls Emma''_

She could hear Regina on the other side and the she finally answer ' _'Regina, can we all met tomorrow at dinner or something and talk. I'm so tired I cannot think straight''_

'' _Yes, Tomorrow dinner at 7pm at my house''_

Emma smiled ' _'Thank you for calling me. See you''_ and hung up.

…

It was dark and quiet, when she entered the room, Killian was in bed lying on his side faced to the windows so she could just guess that he is sleeping of not. Emma lie on her side slowly so she make as less noise as she could.

She was on her back staring at the celling just staring thinking of nothing, when she fell a movement next to her. And Killian place his hand on her stomach and make a small circles. ' _'Are you alright my love?_ ''. She put her hand on his head as she starts to playing with his hair. ' _' Regina called me_.'' And move her head so she see his face ' _'do you know why Henry brought Neal back_?'' Killian nodded as no and so she continue to explain '' _He … have a feeling that he do not belong anywhere. Not with us and not with Regina's households_ '' When Killian saw a tears in her eyes he stand up and make her fall into his embrace. He's lying in his back and she is on his chest. ' _'Shh love, you are tired of all of this, first you rest, we talk tomorrow_ '' and place a kiss on her hair ' _'together._ ''

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is a new updated chapter. I know my English is bad, but you will get a point.**

 **Let me know what do you think.**

 **I already started on a third chapter so I hope I will update soon.**

 ** _Things are getting more_** _ **complicated, a negative energy is in air and very soon streets of Storybrooke will not be so calm.**_

* * *

 **New lifestyle**

CHAPTER 2

'Life for life, a price sharp as knife. Dead for dead, a living sweet as bread''

A light through the window makes her to open her eyes and wakes up. She still can feel a tears on her face. Emma has spent almost an hour crying in Killian's arms before she fall asleep. It's 8am and she decide to spend some more time in bed. Killian still sound asleep. She looks at him _where did I deserve such a good man_ she then Emma's movement and change of breathing wakes him too. He slowly open his eyes and he smiled. She look at him and fix his hair and smile to ''Morning'' he looks at her and kiss her nose ''morning to you too beautiful''. It make her happy.

Then she starts to standing up but strong manly arms grabs her and make her jump back to bed ''five more minutes'' he said as he kiss her, then she broke a kiss and move her hand on his face and then back to his hair ''I need to get Henry from Regina's and take him to the school, he's going on some trip and then I meet with… am…With Neal'' and wait for his reaction. He again make this jealous face and reply ''Can I come with you or you want to be private with him''.

She is now sitting on the bed in the direction of the door and putting bra on her, then she look over the shoulder and answer ''I prefer alone'' as she paused fix her hair and climb back to bed for stole a gentle kiss from him ''No worries Killian, I will come back soon and make us lunch'' she smiled and then he smiled back with evil smirk ''you better come back to me, I will take care over the dessert'' They kissed and Emma smiled ''ok, prate, I'm counting on you''.

She stand up and starts dressing up. First her jeans and then white thank top. ''you are beautiful, Swan'' she smiled and turn back to him ''I know, you tell me this every'' he nodded and when she open the door she smiled and stop at the exit ''I love you'' and wait for his answer. Then he sleepy smiled and crawls on his stomach facing the door. He looked like teenage girl who is in first in love ''I love you too Emma''. And she left bedroom.

Then she closed the bedroom door she lean on them and smiled, she was never so in love like now it was amazing feeling, and even Neal was in town she wasn't afraid of nothing. She knew Killian would never left her and also her. Her thoughts was broken by a message on her phone. It was from Henry.

''mom I'll be ready in 10 minutes. And oh, mom made you coffee, so hurry. H'''

She smiled and she was so glad that Regina made her coffee so she just jump into car and drive. Before she left the house she text back.

''ok kid. I'm on my way''

…

''Hi'' Emma announced her arrive at mayor's house. ''Right on time, Henry answer from upstairs as he carried his bag ''Hi, mom. Regina is in the kitchen'' Emma nodded and make her way to the kitchen. Robin was sitting at the table with newspapers and Roland was on the other side eating cereals and playing with stuffed flying monkey. It was still his favorite toy. Regina was just searching from some cups when she heard that someone entered the kitchen. She turned around ''Hello Miss Swan. Right on time, coffee?''. Emma smiled and answer ''Yeah, thank you'' and before she sit behind the table she said ''hi guys''. Robin put newspaper down and greeted Emma ''Good morning Emma, How are you'' Emma smiled and sit next to him ''Fine, today is gonna be a long day'' and then Regina place a cup of coffee in front of her ''thank you Regina''.

They were in silent until henry comes to the kitchen. He sits next to Roland and take a sip of cocoa before he starts eating toast. Then he looks Emma ''how is dad dealing with coming back stuff'' Emma place her coffee down and answer ''last night he was fine, I will meet him at 10 so we can talk'' and watch Henry how will she react when he ask ''and how is Killian dealing?'' Emma looked down for a second and then she replied ''Am little jealous, but he will survive'' Henry smirked.

Regina has all the time watch Emma and Henry how they talk the she stand up and say ''Emma, can we talk, in the living room. Alone'' Emma looked her, she was worried by Regina's serious expression. Both women left men alone in the kitchen. When they were alone Emma asked ''what is it?'' Regina looked at her ''It's about tonight, dinner. We need to be carefully with words and giving Henry high hopes about life with his dad'' Emma have no idea what Regina s talking about ''what? Why?''

Then Regina take a deep breath and answer ''I have bad feeling about his magical back-from-dead thing. We need to be really carefully'' blond woman look at her and nodded ''Ok. '' as she want to continue she heard Henry from the kitchen ''Mom, we will be late, I don't want to miss this trip'' Emma quickly response ''Yeah, yeah I'm coming'' then she look at Regina ''I will go talk to him and then I will do a research in library'' Regina nodded ''alright, see you at the 7'' Emma smiled and left the house with her son.

…

It was around 10 am when Emma heard that someone enter the Grannies diner she turned over and she saw Neal. She smiled and wave to him. Then he smiled and come next to her and kiss her on the cheek ''Good morning'' then he move next to her ''Morning'' she reply.

''where did you left your pirate?'' he asked her the she turn serious, but as she answer she smirked ''in the bed, but now he is probably out, at the docks'' Then she paused and with serious expression she continue ''But we are not here to talk about me and Killian, we are here to talk about us and Henry''

They stared at each other when Ruby approached ''Hey Neal, nice to having you back'' paused when she look pair of them ''what can I get ya?''. Emma smiled ''for me, just coffee and chocolate roll'' and look to Neal ''for me just coffee without milk, thank you''. Ruby nodded and take their order and go back to the bar.

''So, How are things going on with Henry?'' Neal asked. Emma turn very serious and almost sad, he can saw that ''Am, I thought that great, but when Regina called me last night, apparently things are not so great''. He look at her and ask ''what do you mean Ems?''

She took a deep breath so she can get rid of the tears and avoid crying ''He's has a feeling that he don't belong anywhere'' Emma paused when Ruby comes back with their coffee. ''Here you go guys'' Emma just look down, Neal smiled and thank her.

When Ruby was gone he ask Emma ''I don't understand?'' Emma again take a deep breath and explain ''He needs his father. Regina now have a new family with Robin Hood and his son, me, I have Killian. And Henry now thinks that he don't belongs in any of this households. '' A tear left her eye just uncontrolled, Neal saw that and quickly sat next to her and wrap arms around her shoulder. She starts crying, she doesn't want to cry in the public ''Come Ems, let's go to my room, we will talk there in private'' he paused and take his keys ''here, take keys and I come after you, just make this coffee to go and pay'' She nodded, he kissed her on her hair and both stand up, Neal makes his way to the bar and Emma to his room.

…

From the other side of the street there was Killian just saw what happen with Emma and Neal. He start more worried. He knows that Emma won't cheat on him, but the most he was worried about Neal's attentions with her. Killian took his phone out of the pocket and write a text message to Emma.

''How are things going? When you come home? Xx''

And hope for her to reply. Now he saw that Emma is going up to the apartments and Neal is at the bar paying for drinks and then he goes to the same direction as Emma .Some minutes pass and there are still no answer. He decided to stay close just in case something happen. The clock strikes 11am and it's perfect timing.

Like any other day now it's time when Killian comes to Grannies and eat brunch. So he makes his way into the bar and first he is greeted by a concern looks from Ruby and Granny. He nodded in hello and sits on his spot. A minute later Ruby comes to him and sits next to him ''did you know that Neal is having a lunch with Emma'' Killian look with _seriously_ look and reply ''I'm well aware of that, yes'' then Ruby continue, like she tries to make him more nervous and angry ''they seams very close''. Now he can't takes this anymore ''Ruby, that's none of your business, please just make me some coffee and add some rum in it, please'' Ruby quietly stand up ''Sure''.

Again Killian looks at his phone, and the clock, now it pass 14 minutes when he send her a text, and still nothing. _What took them so long and why they are in his room?_ The bad feeling fills his mind and he can't get read of them.

…

Emma wipe her last tear and she just finish explaining to Neal her feelings about what Regina told her last night. Neal was just sitting next to her on the edge of his bed. ''We will figure this out, together. Tonight you talk to him and then tomorrow morning we will meet at the park. Just three of us'' She nodded and then she remembered, and try to reach her phone to check the time, when she realize that battery died ''Crap, my phone died, do you know what time is it?'' He nodded and go to the kitchen ''its 11 and the half'' Neal answered.

She stand up and look herself at the mirror to wipe her tears ''I need to go'' the she turned to him and went closer ''thank you, the talk, it helped. A lot'' he smiled and say ''Always, Ems. For you always'' she smiled and take her jacket and left the room.

When she came downstairs she was lost in her mind and almost didn't see Killian staring out of window with his coffee in his hands, just cooling down hot liquid with blowing. He didn't see her because he was in direction of the doors. Emma comes closer and say softly ''hi'' and kiss him on the cheek. He look at her and he jumped a little by a surprise. He moved so he give her a space and place his cup on the table. ''You were crying, my love'' and fix her hair. She nodded and explain ''I told him about Henry and he asked me how i feel so I told him everything''. He just looks at her and kiss her softly on her lips. She smiled between their kiss ''Oh I just need this'' and broke a kiss and land her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his hands tighter around her.

''You didn't answer my text message'' he says softly, she answer in the same tone ''my battery died''. He was just relived and happy to have her in his arms. They stay like this when Neal appears.

''Sorry guys for interrupting but Ems, you left your hat on the bed'' Neal said as he put hat on the table ''see you tomorrow'' and left the inn.

Killian just hated when he called her like that and hat on Neal's bed makes him feel sick. He moved his shoulder so Emma moves his head up and look at him. Again jealous Hook. ''What again?'' she asked. Then _he_ asked ''Why is he still calls you by that moniker and why … he mentored his bed. ''

Emma smiled, he was so adorable when he was hurt like that and jealous ''Hey, don't be jealous. That's just the way he calls me, and I can't wear the hat inside'' he stare at her, and never change the expression ''the bed bothers me''. She smiled and stroke his cheek with her thumb. ''We sat on the bed and talk'' he listen careful and watch her if she is telling a lie.

Then he asked ''did he kiss you?''. Emma almost say no but then she start to testing him ''Yes, many times, but never on my lips, if you want to know'' now his blood seams to boiled, his face was angry and Emma could clearly see that. Then he saw Emma's face, all calm and happy, just waiting for his reaction. He says quietly, almost whispering ''I don't want him to kissing you or even touch you or even make you laugh...or…'' as he talk he's glance was down on the floor and his better hand was playing with an empty cup of coffee. Then he felt Emma's hand on his neck and it starts lowering down to his back and on the middle she starts to caress in cycles ''Hey, you are just adorable when you are jealous, seriously. But I'm yours and I will never left someone comes near me in the way you do'' paused and put her hand under his chin and make him look at her ''Understand me, pirate?''. He smiled lightly and answer quietly ''aye captain''. Emma smiled and kiss him ''Good''.

…

When Neal left dinner he went for a walk, all Storybrook just stare at him and he could heard whispers all over the town. Now he is on his way to the Gold's shop, to visit his father, who saved his life technically. He just walk when the old man appeared on his way and ask ''Excuse me for bothering you but are you Neal, Henry's father? '' Neal stopped and say ''Yes, that's me, why? Who are you?''. Old man look at him and say ''People here call me appetence, I will fill you up with that later, but you need to come with me, there is some price you need to pay because you came back from the dead'' Neal start to worry and just obey an old man ''OK, I will come with you, but can I see my father first? And we meet in one hour?''. An old man nodded and give him a paper ''here, at this point'' and show with his finger on the red mark on the map ''you came here to see me. See you in hour''.

He continue to walk and when he reach fathers shop he saw that it's closed but don't bother and enter. The bell announced that someone enter the shop. Neal closed the door and hear Belle from behind ''we are closed please…'' and paused when she saw him. She left her mouth open when he say ''It's complicated, can I talk to my father please'' as he said he could her him back in his office ''Belle, who is it?'' and when he enter the shop and saw his son he lost his balance and almost fell. ''How is that….You are not real'' as he approached next to Neal and touch his arm. Then Neal explain ''Papa I'm real. Henry bought me back. Emma mentioned that he is some sort of author'' Gold nodded and look down. Then he look at his son like he remembered something ''Oh, the ink, pen, author… Son you know you will need to pay a price with that coming back''. Then Neal nodded and answered ''Yeah, what is this stuff. I met later an old man, apprentice? Maybe? Or I don't know his name. He gave me this map'' as he paused he place a map on the table ''and said that we need to meet there in one hour'' then he look at his father, with concern ''what is this about?''

Gold looked at the map and quickly recognize the place but he did say nothing to his son. Then he grab a book near him and open on almost the end of it. Neal watch him carefully, with the distance and some fear. ''Papa, what is it? It bad?'' Then Gold look at him and turn book so he could see some pictures and unknown handwriting.

It looks like some spell book but Neal knows his father's spell books, this one was completely different.

Then Gold start to speak ''I told you many many times that all magic comes with the price, and so do this one. But it's different. Let me be clear. Not most powerful sorcerers can brings back from the dead and it was known since forever that no one author can also bring dead man from the dead. Since now. Your son sacrifice small amount of his blood or save some blood from someone else so he could write down the sentence that tells, you are brought back from dead'' Gold paused but before he could continue his son interrupt ''Get to the point, Papa. What is the price'' Gold smirked and continue ''patience, son, patience'' then he turned the page of a book and read from it ''life for life, a price sharp as knife. Dead for dead, a living sweet as bread'' he paused and look at his son, who have a face like he saw a ghost, the Neal say ''what that thing mean''.

Then Gold say '' it's approximately translation, and It says that, if you chose to live you will need to pay a price with this comes terrible life and if you choose to died you will be in peace. You and your son are now linked. So shortly, you live, bad life and if you die, good life. For both of you.'' Gold closed the book and moves next to his son, who still stares at the spot of the book. Father place his hand on son's shoulder and comfort him ''Bel-…Neal, go see the apprentice and he may have a better way to untie this course'' Neal nodded and look at his father and hugged him ''thank you, papa'' Gold close his eyes and say ''I wish I could save you'' and then Neal reply ''you already did, once. You absorbed me into yourself so you could keep me alive. And I'm so thankful you for doing that''.


	3. Chapter 3

New lifestyle

CHAPTER 3

'' _Family is very powerful thing so is the very best place to talk and make common sense decisions, together.''_

''So this _'toplap_ ' as you call it. How I bring him back to life. It's blank'' Killian asked Emma. He is sitting behind the table with open laptop as he is facing Emma. She is in the kitchen making them spaghetti Bolognese. When she had heard him asking that she smirked and look bake from her shoulders ''You need to press the button. I showed you for a thousand times already '' and she continue putting spaghetti into boiling water, waiting for his answer ''aye. I pass it but it… Oh now it's alive. Ok''. She smiled and stir a sauce with woodener spoon. When everything was almost ready she lower the heat on the cooker and wipe her hands into the towel.

Killian was all in the laptop and she didn't heard Emma come closer. She tip-toed from behind and hug him around his neck and place her chin on his shoulder.

''What are you doing?'' and watch how he try to type into a Google _YouTube._ With one finger he searched for letters and murmur every single letter. Then he type _you tub_ he coursed ''Bloody hell, where is damn E'' Emma smiled and quickly press an E button. He look at her and thank her with a kiss. Now he grabbed her and make her sit on his lap. She had one arm behind his hech and one on her lap. As he had both his arms from every side of her on the laptop.

''What do you want to listen'' she asked as move her fingers through his hair. Then he answer ''I just wonder, if I can find here some song, the pirates used to sang on the ships'' Before he start to type she ask him ''what is the title?'' and he reply ''Sail away, I guess. Let's find out'' Then again he start to type. When Emma saw how slow is he she type instead of him ''Let me, I don't want to get old before I hear this song'' he smiled and let her t type. She was quick. And press enter. Now he move the mouse and click the random hit.

And both of them listen then he quickly press pause ''nah, that's not it, but lyrics was similar'' then he close window on computer and turn to Emma as she asks ''Why you close YT?'' he smiled and kiss her on her lips and then kissed her harder. Now Emma moved so she had both of her legs on each side of his hips. Their thongs were dancing together. It was hard to stop when his hands were now on hips and slowly moving in direction of her ass. She moaned and say between a kiss ''mmm, later, Killian'' and he kiss her on her neck ''after lunch'' and they broke apart resting on their foreheads.

Then she move little back with her head and look at him in his eyes. The he smiled ''my love, I'm in love with you'' She laugh louder and press a light kiss on his nose and move her thumb over his chin line ''you are very obvious, you know pirate'' and giggle.

He tickle her and say first sentence with sarcasm ''and you are not, Swan. You are quite obvious too'' she look at him with worried expression which scared him.

''I'm just not used to all this, sugar. Like I'm living in some cheesy romantic movie. No one look at me, or kiss me or anything did to me like you'' as she paused she take a deep breath, broke an eye contact and continue with quiet shaky voice ''It's like too good to be true. I'm afraid'' then he move his hook under her chin and establish eye contact. ''How many times I have to tell you, we will be just fine. You need to stop looking for things to go wrong. And enjoy out time together. Alone. Our quite moments'' she smiled and nodded ''you are right you stupid pirate'' he smiled back ''Aye, I love you to''.

…

He raise his fist and as he try to knock an old man open the door. Gray man greeted him ''Right on time, Belfire'' and make a gesture with his hand to Neal to move inside of a house.

Neal enter mysterious house and wait for other man to close the door. ''Follow me'' apprentice said and moved past Neal. Neal followed him and look around just observing interior of house. Then they stopped in front of big woodener doors.

Appetence lean on them and they swing open. Like later he gesture with his hand to Neal to enter unknown room. Younger man nodded and entered slowly. Then finally older man start to speak ''so, we are here, in my favorite room. Supreme library''.

Neal look at him and answer ''so how will books help me with my problem. I need to choose between life and dead'' older man smirked ''so your father told you'' Neal nodded. ''so you are well aware of the decision you need to make.'' He paused and continue ''I already warned your son before he wish to bring you back. But he did what his heart told him to do. Now it's up to you, what is your heart telling you?''

Neal looked down and said quietly ''I hoped what my father told me was a mistake and you told me there is another way'' and look at the old man ''is it?''. Apprentice shake his head as no ''you need to choose quickly. Day pass by with a speed of light and you don't have so much time'' then Neal ask ''can I first talk to my family, to my boy and Emma'' old man answer ''oh, yes offcorse, you have less than 4 days, but family is very powerful thing so is the very best place to talk and make common sense decisions together. You are dismiss for now'' Neal awkwardly smiled ''thank you, have a nice the rest of a day'' and leave.

When he step out of the house he take out his phone and dial Emma's number and called her. A half minute later the male voice answer ''Ahoy, Killian on the talking phone, Emma is in the bathroom, can I convey a message'' Neal closed the eyes and answer ''hey Killian it's me, Neal, please let me talk to her, it's important'' then he heard Killian on the other side calling Emma, then second later Emma was on the phone ''Hi Neal what's the emergency'' then he explain ''Ems, we need to meet, can you be at the park in one hour?'' then she answer ''yeah, I will be there'' He smiled and say good bye ''thank you, see you Ems'' and hang out.

…

One hour later Emma appears on their meeting point. He sat on the bench and as she came by he gesture her with hand to sit. ''Hey'' she smiled. ''Hi'' he greeted her back. She look at him and asks ''what is it?'' he sit closer to her and places his hand on her knee. She didn't move away, she place her hand on his.

Then he continue ''I need to make a decision for my future, for our future'' Emma is now serious ''decision about what?''.

He look down and explain ''There is a price I need to pay because of my come back. I have two choices to live miserable life or die and give you the best of living'' she didn't understand ''I, don't… wh-'' he interrupted ''Ems, me and Henry are linked, so If I live he will also need to bear the burden of my price and if I die I will give him a best chance of careless life''

She start to shaking her head ''No, no, no, you will live, we will figure something out'' now he wrapped his fingers between hers and looked in her sad tearfully eyes.

''Hey, my dad warn me about this and so do this apprentice character. It's serious shit and here is no other way'' she still look at him with its expression he didn't like, the expression he would trade anything in the world for her.

Emma fall into his embrace ''we can't lose you again, Henry needs his father more than anything'' then he say ''let me go, it's hard to me confess this but I trust Hook, he is a great father material'' she smiled with tears in her eyes and look at him '' you really mean that?'' he nodded ''I've never seen no one who look at you in the way he looks you, he adore you so much, and so do Henry. I really trust him. Just Emma, do not make any stupid mistake with him, cause he will never left you in the way I did'' now he is crying to.

Emma can't believe what he just said an this make everything any harder ''You know that I've never stopped loving you, and I was so angry of you that I forget that, until I saw you back in NY'' he look at her and stroked the hair ''I will never forgive myself for what I did, but apparently it was supposed to happen, to open a new doors for you, to give you a chance of love. And now you are in best hands'' She smiled and look at him in the eyes ''do you think it's very wrong if I kiss you for the very last time?'' he shake his head as no ''I think not'' and she lean closer and kiss him, one tear escape her eye and give him one last kiss then they broke it and rest their foreheads on each other.

Then Emma make a distance and ask him ''so you make the decision already?'' Neal nodded ''Tomorrow morning we will tell Henry everything.'' Emma lightly smiled ''yes, we need a plan'' paused as she look at the dark clouds covering the light grey ones ''but we will gonna talk at my place, the storm is coming.'' Neal stand up and offer his hand, she accepted and stand up.

…

As she enter the house ''Killian we are home'' and close the door when Neal entered the room. Killian come to see who are ' _WE'_ , he saw Neal and quickly know that something is wrong. Emma smiled and went close to him and give him a gentle kiss and whisper ''no worries'' and went back to Neal who is now in the living room. They both sat on the couch and Emma started ''so how we are gonna tell this to Henry'' as she mentioned his name the phone starts ringing, she pulled it out and saw Henrys name on the screen ''speaking of…'' and press green button ''hi kid'' the boy answered ''hey mom, Regina text me if you can pick me up from school. We will be there in 15 minutes or so'' Emma nodded ''yeah kid, me and you dad will come to pick you up'' henry smiled ''ok, see you both, bye'' and hung up.

Emma turn off the phone ''I guess we will need to improvise something, till tomorrow. I don't want to ruin him a whole day and the diner later'' Neal smirked ''ok'' Emma stand up and went to the kitchen where Kilian was reading some book ''hey, Kilian me and Neal are going to pick up Henry we will come back soon'' and kiss him on the cheek ''I bet you do'' he answer with his classic jealousy voice. She saw that ''don't be angry, Kilian, love you'' he nodded and said quietly ''I love you to but we will talk about this tonight'' she smiled ''as you wish, pirate'' and leave the room.

…

After half an hour the all tree come back. Kilian could heard Henry's enthusiasm in talking about school trip through the walls. When Emma opens the door Henry and Neal come in. ''Killian I'm back'' Henry said as he throw his bag into a corner. Killian come ''Hey lad, how was your trip?'' then both of them went to the kitchen where Henry told him about everything. They left Neal and Emma alone. Then Neal said ''so I guess I need to leave you guys alone''

Emma awkwardly smiled ''No need, you can stay if you want'' Neal nodded as no and kiss her on the cheek ''No, I need to go grab something to eat, anyway'' he smiled and went to kitchen ''Hey kid, I'm going to my apartment now, see ya in the morning like we said'' Henry smiled and hugged him ''Ok dad, see you'' Emma smiled from behind and as he pass by she said ''see you in the morning Neal, and oh, If you need something you know what to do'' Neal waved as goodbye ''thank you Ems, Good evening guys'' and left a house.

Henry run to his room to get ready for diner at the other mom's house. Emma step behind Killian who sat behind the table. She rest her chin on the top of his head ''Hey, we need to get change for diner at Regina's'' he sight and she smiled ''do not act like a child Pirate and do what I say'' now he grab her so she is now lying in his lap ''as you wish, milady'' and kiss her. Then she tickle him and she run in direction of the bedroom. He follow her and when he enter she already started to change her shirt he step behind her and place his hands on her bare waist and kiss her neck. Emma smiled and move away ''we will be late'' he protested and grab her again, now facing her ''but I miss you, those days when you spent them with your ex-lover'' she kiss him and said playfully ''I miss you to, but that does not change the fact that we will be late''.

…

Diner at Regina's run out in laughter, good mood and delicious food. Everting seams perfect until an unknown number was calling Emma.

She excuse herself as she stand up and went outside to talk. Then she answer ''Hello'' then an old woman's voice said ''Emma is that you? It's me Granny'' Emma smiled ''Hi, what's up?'' Granny continue ''Emma, you better come to inn, Neal left the door open and he is nowhere to be found, it's one hour since he left the diner''

Emma close her eyes and know that it's happening, the price ''I'll be right there. Thank you'' and hang up.

She walks back in and grab her jacket. When Killian saw that he stand up ''where are you going?'' Emma look at all people behind the table and then he answer to Killian ''some sheriff emergency. Somebody went missing.'' Then she look to Regina ''Thank you for diner, and oh'' look to henry ''You will stay here for the night or you will come with Killian later?'' Henry answer ''Um, I will come with Killian'' Emma smiled and wave in goodbye ''night guys'' and left a building.

Killian watch her leave and then he follow her out ''Emma'' he yelled after here when closed the door. She turn back to him as he walk closer. ''Is something wrong?'' Emma exhaled ''Neal went missing. I need to find him'' And walk towards her car. He hooked her hand with his hood. ''I will help you'' Emma nodded as no ''No, you stay here, you need to take Henry home, I can handle it, seriously'' And leave him there without a smile or kiss goodbye.

He run back into the house and take his phone, Regina can clearly see that something is very wrong. Killian went out to talk. Regina follow him and as she come out he answered on the phone.

''Hey Dave, Emma needs help, Neal went missing. Please go and check on her'' then he felt the arm on his back and soft whisper on the other ear ''go, I will drive Henry to your apartment''. Killian smiled and say into the phone ''I'm coming to, meet me at Granny's'' and hang up.

''Thank you Regina'' and in hurry take the keys out of his pocket ''here, the blue one on the middle is for the front door.'' She take it and look him in the eyes ''Now go pirate, and keep me updated'' He smiled back ''I will call you as soon as we find some clue'' and run in the directions of city center.

…

It was dark and the smell of the rain was in the air. In the middle of nowhere, some figure was running thought the infinite forest. Run in circles. The blurry vision prevent to recognize where he is. Neal felt lost like never before. He stopped for a second ad look up in search for a stars, but dark grey clouds cover the sky. The rain humidity make him a heavy breathing. He collapsed on the floor of the exhaustion.

''Neal, wake up'' the familiar voice called him but he cannot move or open the eyes and answer. Then he felt soft feminine hand on his cheek how slowly moved to his neck and this one hand was joined by the other hand and start to struggle him.

''you need to die, you will not ruin my family'' the angry woman's voice yelled at him. He can't breathe. In the panic he open the eyes and

…nothing, he was all alone in the middle of the night in the forest. Looking around and wondering where he is. He took out his phone and he sees that there is no signal. Neal decided to find the way to the town, so he juts trust his instinct and start to walk. But he has no clue that he is walking deeper into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**All new chapter folks. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Now I'm going on vacations in Croatia so, new update will be later next week, I hope.**

 **This nice cheesy story Is turning into a nightmare, and isn't even close to the end.**

 **New lifestyle**

Chapter 4

* * *

Three days ago.

''Mom, can I spent a weekend here, because Regina and Robin are going to have a weekend by them selfs'' Henry yelled from the living room to Emma who was in kitchen. No response make him sad and a little bit lost.

 _Not again_ he thought. She was all in her laptop with some research and music was hindering her from hearing Henry. Then he come slowly closer and before he could speak Emma turned off music on the laptop asked ''Hey kid, could you spent a weekend at Regina's?'' Henry sigh looked down and answer quietly ''I just told you, mom, Regina ask me if I will spent a weekend here, because she and Robin are going somewhere'' then Emma look Henry ''Oh, ok. No worries, sure we will have a great weekend together''.

Henry want to hide a sadness, so he make an excuse and fake smile and said with enthusiasm ''awesome! Now I'm going to do my homework'' She smiled and she didn't even notice son's sadness. Henry was very good by hiding emotions. So his mom ask him, like she always did ''A hot cocoa with cinnamon to go?'' Henry turned around with a smile on his face ''Yeah sure''.

Then Emma made them a two cups of cocoa with wiped cream and cinnamon on the top. ''Here kiddo, it will warm you up and help you think'' and wink. He laugh 'Good point mom. Thank you'' and go upstairs into his room.

He ran with tears in his eyes and shout the doors behind him. Henry put a cup on the desk and jumped on the bed trying not to cry. Like any other days since last week, he took out his note book and starts writing.

It was like diary, but he use it for easiest way to expressing his emotions and feelings about this situation he is dealing with now. Henry know both of his moms very well, and he was aware that if savior and evil queen will find out how is he feeling will be hurt and emotional over this, blaming themselves.

So he decided everything put on the paper. Meanwhile writing he is manage to control his tears so when he stops to write he took a few deep breaths, and grab his phone, dialed his mom's number and wait her to answer. A couple of moments later she answer with her happy voice, which made him feel much better ''Hello Henry'' he smiled ''hey mom, I will spent weekend with Emma and Kilian'' he could hear his mom smiled ''Super'' and then a little boy voice called out Regina's name ''Sorry Henry, I need to go. Roland and I watch cartoons, see you later. Love you'' henry's smiled fade and then quietly reply ''Love you to'' and hang up.

He slowly place his phone on the bed and just stare at it. Now both of his moms are having a boyfriends and Regina is also having another kid. Henry cannot describe how he feel. He doesn't feel like that since before the course broke. His mixed feelings how is he beyond happy for both of them and how is depress over nowhere-to-belong feeling.

He could control his sadness with breathing and then a tear escape eye. After short moment Emma called him ''Kid, come down''. He wipe his cheeks and yelled back ''coming mom''. Still shaking, he put a happy face on and run out of the room and downstairs.

When he came down Killian was already home and he and Emma was standing dressed in the jackets just ready to go then Emma said ''Kid, grab your jacked, we are going to Granny's for a burger'' Henry smiled and run to the closed ''Yesss, just a sec!''.

Present time

She gave up after 10th phone call and 8th text message, it was less than a 2 hours of searching every corner of the town. Hour was around midnight and it was really cold. But she couldn't feel it. ''Love, let's go home, we will continue searching by a daylight'' Killian said as he carefully exchange a look between David. Emma was like 3 footsteps before them waling very fast. ''Emma, please, listen to Kilian'' David try to contact with his daughter. Nothing then both men slower the walk and Killian said to David ''Dave you go home to your wife, I will try convince Emma to go home'' David smiled and say ''Aright, text me when you get home and in the morning call me where to meet'' Killian nodded and David turned back around and go separate ways.

Killian run to her and grab her hand, like he did a hundred times before. This suborn woman makes his life a little bit spacey and adventures but sometimes this is not fun at all.

''Emma stop'' and couple of them stopped in the middle of the street witch lead to the Toll Bridge. ''I need to find him'' Emma said as she start to walk again but Killian grab her again ''Look, another storm is coming, we won't manage to find him in this weather'' he paused and wait for her reaction.

She slowly nodded ''Ok, but tomorrow at the sunrise we will be up and continue recue party'' Killian smiled and wrap his hand around her whist and both starts walking back to Emma's car. When they reach it Emma sits on the driving side and Killian on the passenger side. She took out her iPhone and in hope check of Neal's call or text. But false hope. She took a deep exhale and put a key into the car and start an engine. The sound 'wake her up' and she got an idea ''Oh, the GPS'' Killian look at her ''come again?'' she look at him with happy face as she explained ''all of phones have navigation which can be also used as tracking device, so we can find Neal'' then she paused and her smiled fade ''unless he lost his phone''.

Her hands were already on the wheel, then Kilian cover one of her hands with his and say to her ''we will go home and find out. Now drive as home'' She nodded and drive in direction of their loft.

After some minutes they reached home. She park nearby on her parking spot. They both get out of the car and she walk first so she can unlock the door. But the doors were already unlocked. Emma look at the Killian he saw her questioning face so he answer ''Oh, I gave Regina keys to take Henry home, probably she is still here'' She entered and look around. It was dark. Killian take out his phone ''Regina send me text 2 hours ago, saying that she unlock the door and left keys in the pot of red flowers.'' Emma was now more worried so she storm into the Henry's room. She look at the bed, it was empty.

Her heart skipped a bit all she could do was yell Kilian's name and lost a balance and fell on her knees, with her palms on her face. Killian run into the room to see what happen. And all he can see was empty room and Emma on the floor, crying ''Emma, come here'' he picked her up and carry her out the room ''go rest, you are tired, I will call Regina and she will use magic to find Henry''

Emma nodded, she was paled. Messy hair covered her white face and her red eyes. Until now she didn't even realize how exhausted she was. Thanks to Killian she was carried to the bed, because she won't manage to walk. In his arms she felt weightless.

Killian gently put her in the bed and cover her. She whisper ''stay please'' Killian stroke her cheek and kiss her hair ''I go lock the doors and call Regina, I will be right back''

He went downstairs and he didn't notice how he was shaking. Killian grab the keys and lock the doors, then he grab his phone and make a call.

''Pirate, you better have a good….'' Regina answer with sassy sleepy voice.

''Henry is missing Regina'' Killian said carefully.

Some second pass and then she reply ''what do you…I …'''

''Regina is not your fault. He left the house and somehow he manage to unlock the door.''

''I'm coming'' she said

''Regina, can you do this alone, cause Emma is all out of herself and tired, she collapsed in Henrys room, I need to stay here with her'' ask softly.

''Ow sure, I will call you tomorrow morning, so you two will join me ''

''be careful Regina'' he said

''I can take care of myself prate'' and hang up.

Killian turn of all the lights and went upstairs as he walk in direction of the stairs he saw with the corner of the eye a black figure passing the window. He stopped and slowly walk to the window, look through it. Nothing. It was dark and quiet and all he could hear was his heart beat.

As he walk again back from the window, something was standing there and then when he gave a better look it disappeared. He was so scared but he need to protect Emma form whomever is stalking around the house. Then he walk to the closed where he kept his sword. Slowly took him out and move out. He walk slowly around the house.

Crack. Something was there. He turned in the direction of the sound and point his sword. ''show yourself you fool'' and wait for the answer. Then a strange felling that someone looking at him, sent an electricity thought his veins. He slowly moved around. And he saw nothing.

Then he went back to the house as he closed the door he could hear Emma's screaming upstairs. He panicked. He run as fast as he could. When he came into the room Emma was in bed, crying in sleep and yelling from her nightmare. His sword fell on the floor and he jumped into the bed and wake her up ''Emma, wake up'' she slowly open the eyes and scream as she saw his face ''Noooo! Leave me alone'' and moved back. He grabbed her ''Emma it's me, Killian, I won't hurt you''. Her heavy breathing lowered down to the normal as she fell into his embrace.

''I'm here. You are safe. Fall back to sleep'' he said softly and kiss her on the top of head. He was lying on the back and she was lying on her stomach, her head on his chest and his fingers rubbed gently her bare back.

She was fast asleep. But he couldn't sleep at all. Just staring at celling and thinking where could Henry be and if Regina find any clue. So he take his phone from bedside table. And write a text.

- _did you find any clue? Someone here were sneaking around the house, be careful''_

Killian turn of the Regina's dialog box and open Henry's. First he take two sips of rum and then text again,

- _Henry, come back home. Your mothers are looking for you. Where are you?''_

In the time he was troubling with Henry's text, Regina text him back saying next.

- _No luck on Henry. But we find his scarf. Mary men help me with searching''_

He take a deep breath and just text back an ok, then turn off the phone and put him back on the bedside table. He looked at Emma who was sleeping in his arms. Glad that she decided that way not in way with some rescue party in the middle of the night. Again he take his bottle of rum and start drinking. Then he realized something _I need to stop, I need to be sober and is bad form drink rum in this situation. If you will be drunk you cannot think straight, you lose some of your power_ he thought and throw bottle far away.

…

Out in the forest was unwinding a real drama. Henry run through the forest. Lost and cold. He couldn't thing straight so he just trust his guts.

All of the sudden he saw a black man figure running far away in the distance. He yelled ''Heey. Help me'' and start waving with hands ''Hey, I'm here''. The black figure stopped and start walking towards him. Then the figure turned into a man and the man turned into the ''Dad, it's you'' and hug him tight ''Henry what are you doing here in the middle of the night?'' Neal push him a little back so he could see him in the eyes. ''Last thing I remember was mom saying goodnight to me and then here I'm'' Neal place both of his hands on his son shoulders and comfort him ''hey kid, we will find the way back home'' then henry look at him with worried expression ''wait are you lost to?'' Neal nodded ''yes, the same thing happen to me too''

''How we will find the way out, I didn't know that Storybook's forest was so big.'' Henry said as he looked around to find some clues. Then he continue ''Lately I spent a lot of time camping with Robin and Roland and he teach me how to navigate if you are lost into the woods, but here is everything the same, it's really weird. ''

Neal nodded and reply. ''Yeah it's really weird'' He was very sacred and now he is scared to death because his son is lost too. Then his son come up with mad idea ''and if we are not in Storybrooke forest anymore'' Neal look back to him ''what do you thing, outside of town lines?'' youngest boy nodded. Then he took his phone out and it shows one line of signal. He smiled ''signal, I got signal'' Neal smiled and quickly said ''text your mom'' Henry in hurry write a text

 _Mom, me and dad are lost in the woods, probably outside of the Storybrooke. But we are fine._

And quickly press a button and send the text. Some seconds later he got a message. All exited he look on his phone, in text he could read this

'' _your message was not send, please try again_.

His smiled fade as he read it out loud. Neal put his hand on the shoulder and said ''At least mom will know our last destination by GPS on the phone'' as he paused he take a deep breath ''we need to wait for them''

As he said that Henry yelled from the distance ''the path, there is some path'' Neal run in direction where were Henry standing. And there it was. Some narrow path, which may lead anywhere. Henry standing on one side and Neal on the other and just wondering which direction is right. The sky was still dark so they can't navigate. Henry took his phone out and saw the signal, weak but enough to send a message. He tap on the Emma's name and resend text. Both men just stare at the phone and hoping for the best. A four second later Henry got and notice that message was send. ''yes'' and jump high. Neal hugged him '' yes, we are going home'' and paused '' I hope'' but he was still smiling.

Henry looked again on the signal and it was gone. ''Now mom got an message we just hope for the best''

…

It was almost dawn, and birds was twitting in the forest. Then phone vibrate. Emma slowly open her eyes and first she forgot that Henry went missing, and as she remembered, she jumped up and grab her phone and saw a message. ''Killian wake up'' and shake Kilian's arm, he quickly open his eyes and looked her in panic. She was smiling ''He is alright, he is with Neal'' but as she continue reading her smile fade ''and they don't know where they are, they may not even be inside town lines. Oh my god'' and cover her face with palms, She was sitting in the edge of the bed and Killian sit behind her and hug her with a kiss on her neck. The he said ''I need to reach Regina''

He moved back to his bedside table and take his phone.

''Regina we find some clue'' he said.

''Wh-what is it'' Regina said al alarmed.

''We just got a message from Henry. He is with Neal but they are lost and they don't know if they are still inside of town lines''

Almost half minute pass and there was no answer from Regina.

''Still there?'' Killian ask nicely.

Then he heard a sigh and the answer ''oh, um, c-can we meet here at my place. And talk about this''

Killian nodded ''yes, me and Emma will be there in hour. Be save Regina, bye'' and hang up.

He slowly turned to Emma side as she heard that he end up his call she wiped her tears, stand up and starting to dress ''we need to go, we need to find henry''

Killian saw how lost is she and how she panicked. He slowly stand up and watch her carefully as she speak ''I don't want to just stand here and do nothing'' she take the jeans from the closed and start to put them on ''and I need to make sure he is alright''

Killian stood on the other side of the room and just watch her with worried expression. As he glanced at him how he stood there like some statue she said with angry tone ''and what the fuck is wrong with you. Are you just going to stand there and watch me'' he didn't' say a word. She was angry and as he want to touch and conferred her he just open his mouth, Emma push him off and almost yelled ''don't dare to touch me Hook, I'm not going just stand there, my son is out there'' He didn't saw her like that yet. Her red eyes, pale skin and messy hair. Then he tried again and take her hand and make her look into eyes ''love, listen to me'' Then Emma push away his hand ''don't _love_ me now, Killian Jones. I'm pissed of you because you don't do anything to help me find my son, you are useless'' she step pass him and run downstairs.

He followed her out of the room and start to talk, his voice was calm ''Emma why you don't listen to me'' Then he move downstairs where she was. He step closer to her and she look at him with saddens in her eyes. She cannot stand still. ''Emma'' and took her hand ''Regina and Mary Men look for Henry and Neal all night, and now, after breakfast we meet at mayor house so we can make a plan'' he wait for her reaction. She looked down and whisper ''I'm not hungry'' he smiled and hugged her. She wrap her arms around his neck.

''we are gonna find them Emma, you are gonna be reunited back with your boys'' he said her quietly and nice. The after short while she whisper to his ear ''but you are mine''. Then he joked and smirked ''I'm no boy, Swan, I'm a man'' and she laugh and reply ''Let me guess, devilishly hansom man?'' He smiled and kiss her ''aye, and you have expensive good taste for a men''.


	5. Chapter 5

**With new chapter, new adventures.**

 **Guys thanks for your reviews, it means a lot to me !**

 **Now here is a new part of a _New lifestyle_ and I hope you will like it. Things are turning slowly to better. But the storm is not over.**

 **And oh, I'm open for some suggestions and ideas, please leave them in reviews or private messaging**

 **Enjoy!**

New lifestyle

Chapter 5

''Dead should stay dead, and that's the way of world's nature''

* * *

She is staring at the mirror, lean with both hands on the sink. Her pale face and red eyes full of tears worries her. She was never so emotional. Not even in Neverland when they kidnap Henry. Now she open the water and wash her face with both hands then she wipe it into a towel. Emma lost the track of time since she said to all of them she need to fresh up. Then when she look back at the mirror she felt little dizzy in her head. _What a hell is this._ She cursed herself. Like she don't recognize or she lost all control of her body.

She sits on the closed toilet and place her hands on the knees and palms on her face. Then she heard soft knocking on the door ''Love, are you alright?'' Emma quickly stand up and then all turned black. The dizziness become stronger and when she try to open her eyes and answer to the door she fell on the cold bathroom floor. She was trying to catch so she grab a curtain and all fell down. Killian heard that and quickly open the door and saw unconscious Emma lying on the floor. ''Emma'' he yelled and kneeled beside her and grab her and start to shaking her ''wake up, swan'' and more shake. Nothing. There was even a small amount of blood coming from the back of her head. Then he turned his head in direction of the exit ''I need help over here, call the doctor''. Regina run to see what happen, she didn't say a word and then she come to Emma and say to Killian ''I will puf her into the hospital, Robin will take you to her'' Killian nodded and back off as Regina and Emma disappeared with a smoke.

Killian run downstairs then he saw a Robin at the front door ''Come on mate, I will drive you'' Killian step next to him ''since when you can drive'' Robin walk to direction of the car and answer ''Regina taught me, now come''. When they sat in the car, Killian was shaking and just staring at his hands covered with blood. _I cannot survive another death_ he thought at the worst scenario. All drive went in silence.

…

''How long do you think we will be here'' Henry asked his father as they sat behind the fire and baking a rabbit. Neal answer as he turned almost done meal ''don't know kid, I hope soon''

Then Henry become nervous because he need to know the reason of all of this ''Dad, can I ask you something''. Neal look at him and move rabbit out of fire ''yeah, shoot''. Henry looked down when Neal gave him a piece of meat ''Thanks'' take meat and continue ''is this connected with me being the author and bringing you back?''

Neal heart starts beating fast, he know that his son deserve answer and mostly the truth. Then he take a deep breath and tell him everything. ''Yes, Henry, there is some prophecy that when you brought me back I need to choose between life and death'' Henry look at him with wide eyes open and he blame himself. Neal can saw that ''Hey kid, it's not your fault. You did what your heart is told you''

Henry nodded as no and stand up, place meat on the rock and said with angry voice ''No, no, apprentice warren me and I didn't listen to him. It's my fault'' Neal stand up too and said ''Henry listen to me, all normal people, if they only had a choice for bringing their beloved back, they will did the same thing''

Then both of them were quiet. Henry broke a silence and said quietly ''so, what did you decide?'' Neal looked down and answer softly ''to die'' he paused and Henry closed his yes. ''Me and your mom wanted to tell you today at breakfast, but, you know what happen''

Henry sit back down and place his palms on the face, Neal come closer and place a hand on his back and starts comforting him ''Hey kid, you are gonna be fine, you and your mom are in good hands, Killian is a good man'' Henry shake his head ''But is not you, dad''. Neal take a deep breath and said ''kid, you know that me and your mom will never be together?'' Henry look at the fire and answer ''yes, I accepted that, but I want you, I need someone. I feel lonely, I didn't felt like this since before first course broke''

Neal sits next to him and make him look at him ''yes, your mom told me but…'' Henry jumped ''mom knows about this?'' then he remembers ''Regina, she told her, ok'' and move his glance back to the forest floor. Then Neal continue ''both of your moms loves you very much. And you are far away from alone.''

Then Henry hugged him and starts crying ''I'm gonna miss you dad'' Neal felt so hurt and sad. He love his son so much ''dead should stay dead, and that's the way of world's nature''

…

After one long hour Emma open her eyes. It was all blurry, and she was confused where she is and what happen. Hear head hurts and so do muscles. First thing she heard was a male voice ''Call Whale, she open her eyes''. Hand fixed her fair and whisper quietly ''you are gonna be alright, love''. Emma recognized a voice it was hook, but she does not know what happen. When the vision cleared she looked around as why is she in hospital.

Then Whale came to her and check some devices and stuff, then he turned to Hook ''Killian, can you leave us alone, please'' Killian nodded and squeezed Emma's hand. When Hook was gone Whale asked ''How are you feeling, Emma'' She said ''Fine. What caused this'' Then Whale answered carefully ''A baby, you are pregnant, Miss Swan'' Emma almost stand up, but all tubes of intravenous infusion preventing to move. ''What?'' she whisper. Then Whale continue, as he read out from test results and switching between four papers ''But, Emma, I recommended you that this stay between us for a while'' he look at her and continue carefully ''because this is may be Ectopic pregnancy and it means that your child won't manage to develop and consequently he or she may never gonna be born.''

She felt like a Murphy's Law hit her so hard, everything is getting worse and worse. Now she is lying in the bed, speechless, then she turned to the doctor and said ''we will do it your way'' he nearly didn't hear her, she said it so quietly. '' I'm sorry, I will try my best. Now is in your hands. A lot of rest, less stress as possible, and ofcourse healthy food. I will prescribed you some pills for vitamins and for better blood''.

All she could hear was a rest and stress, she must find her family and how could do this from home, without stress ''But I need to find Henry, and um, Neal.'' Doctor place his hand on hers and said before he left ''There are a whole town searching for them, and Mr. Gold is now bonding with the Madam Mayor. They will be found- Now all you need is to rest, bye Emma. I will come back soon to check on you, both of you. And tomorrow we will do some more tests''. She nodded and palace her hand on her stomach. She zoned out, so she didn't notice Whale left a room.

She stayed in this position for quite some time, just thinking of her baby, and the future of it. She felt like she isn't ready, and especially now, when her son and his father are missing.

'Emma' she heard someone, ''Emma, love, hey'' and a hand touched her shoulder she jumped a little and look up, and she sees Killian, all worried.

''hi'' she said the he answered ''what did doctor said, what cause this sickness of yours?'' then she looked back at the stomach. ''Emma'' and look back at him ''sorry I'm little zoned out. He um said it's caused by stress or something he prescribe me some pill'' she lied.

Then he sits on the bed next to her and stroke her cheeks ''I was so worried a whole time'' she smirked and leaned closer to give him a quick kiss on the lips ''Sorry I scared all of you''. Killian stand up and moved closer to the window ''all town is working and searching for them, Gold give me a hint that this course with Neal can be fixed, but don't set it for a high hopes'' Emma nodded.

The doors open and Regina walked in, Killian turned to her and Emma look at the mayor ''Emma, I'm glad you are alive'' Emma smiled then Killian come closer to Regina with crossed hands on his chest ''did you find any clue?'' Regina shake her head ''No, Everyone is out there searching, me and Rumple are working in his shop and Belle is in the library. I just came from her and I decided to check on you, Emma''

Emma smirked and give a look to the Killian ''Hey, Killian, you go to help Belle, I want to be alone and rest'' He step on the left side of the bed and hive her a kiss on the forehead ''Love you'' She smiled ''love you to, and call me if you find anything'' Both Regina and Killian nodded.

''By Emma'' Regina greeted her as she leave, then Killian give her a smile with his eyebrow up, this made her feel so much better ''rest up well, swan'' send her a kiss and closed the door.

…

After Regina and Killian left hospital Regina stopped and said to him ''I was waiting for you'' Killian look at her and reply ''for what?'' She took out Henry's black and red scarf ''Now, we are gonna use locator spell, I have something of Henry, do you have something of Neal's?'' Killian need to think and then he remembered ''a sword, is in the house, in the closed right next to the stairs'' Regina nodded and disappeared with a purple smoke. Some minutes pass when she come back with Neal's sword ''is that it?''

Killian nodded ''yes, that's it, let's find them'' and take a sword out of scabbard. And look what Regina is going to do next.

She take out a small flask of transparent liquid, poured half on the Henry scarf and half on the Neal's sword.

Both items starts floating in the air and lead them into the forest. Regina and Killian quickly followed them. ''Do you think that will work'' He asked. Regina give him a sarcastic smile ''if this won't work, we are completely lost. And if this'' pointed on the scarf ''won't find them, they might not be inside town lines, because this won't work in a land without magic''

The following walk went in silent.

…

Henry and Neal just walking along when they heard someone calling their names, a male and a female voice. Henry quickly recognized Hook and Regina, he ran in direction of their voices. ''Moom, Killian'' He ran as fast as he could, Neal barley followed him behind ''Henry, slowly''. But a younger man run faster and faster.

After some time he saw a scarf and sword floating around, then second after Killian and Regina followed ''Mom you are here''. He was so happy to see them. But weird thing was that none of them can't heard Henry nor see him.

Both items stopped right next to the owners. And as Henry and Neal stopped, belongings land on the floor. They wait for the reaction.

Then Regina and Killian look one another ''what the hell'' Regina said as the both look down on the floor as scarf and sword slowly landed ''what the bloody hell is happening now? Are they underground?'' Regina ignored a pirate as she kneeled next to the scarf and pick it up.

Neal and Henry all of this carefully observe as the other two were standing right in front of them. ''Mom?'' henry whisper.

She and Killian walk pass them, as Henry look at Neal with worried expression. Neal looked at Regina and Hook ''what the hell'' he didn't even realized that he said that out loud, and henry replied to his curse ''I don't understand too''.

Henry quickly take his phone out of the pocket and saw a two lines of signal. He searched for Regina's number and starts calling her.

A familiar monotone ringtone broke a silence between Regina and Killian, she response to this and take a look on the phone. Henry. _How is this possible?_ She thought. Without a blink she answered ''Henry where are you, we are so worried''

He smiled and said ''Mom, you and Killian just missed us, how could you not see. A scarf and sword landed just next to our feet. And I yelled your name''

Regina looked around when they previously stood. No one was here. ''How, I don't see you. Are you alright, is Neal with you?''

Henry smiled ''Mom we are both ok, but why you can't see us?'' he asked again, his smile suddenly fade. And he look at Neal. Then he put her on speaker.

''Henry tell me what do you see now'' she said as she place her hand on the Killian shoulder and look around. Henry answered ''I see you and how you put your hand on Killian left shoulder. Mom I don't like this''

She shake her head ''me either, Henry, me either''. Her thought were on fire, she seek for any explanation, any connection which can solve this situation. But she was completely lost and scared. Powerful Evil Queen was scared to death. How can she save her son and his father? She looked around to find some clue. But nothing was there. She was completely zoned out until.

Henry wanted something to say the signal quickly dropped, and all she could hear was some noise and beeping ''Henry, talk to me, what happen, Henrryyy !'' She yelled out loud, so loud that all birds nearby all scared flied away.

''Henry what happen'' Regina hopeless speak to the phone, but no one was on the other side. Killian look at her and take her phone away from her ear. He checked it and he saw that there is no more signal. And on the screen was written _only in case of emergency_.

''I'm not 21th century man. But there is no signal on the talking phone, that's why he hang up'' Regina look at him with very serious expression. But deep down she felt embarrass how some pirate come to the bottom of reason why this phone call end like this. She was so pissed. How stupid she overreacted.

Then she looked around and said ''Henry If you can see me, please follow us back home, and we will discuss it back in civilization.'' Then she look at Killian ''C'mon smart guy liner, we need to solve this. Next stop, Golds shop''

Both of them starts walking in the direction of Storybrook in hope that they heard her and followed them back home. But until there's no signal Regina and Killian only can guess what will happen.

…

At the hospital Emma just woke up when she heard her mother enter the room. Worried and glad that her daughter is safe and sound. ''Hi mom'' Emma smiled and groaned as she moved little up. Her heart starts breathing fast so do beeping on the device next to her.

''Emma, how are you?'' for Emma was hard not to tell her mom that she may be pregnant. But she need to lie, for her sake ''I'm fine, tomorrow I will go home, after doctor will run some more tests'' Mary Margaret smiled and place some food and coffee on the bed side table ''your favorite''. Emma was dying for some grilled cheese with onion rings, but she was confused at first as the smell of the food and mostly coffee makes her sick. Then she remembered that doctor said no fast food, alcohol or coffee, this can hurt a baby ''oh, thank you mom, but doctor said that I need to start eating healthier'' she said as she turned her head against food.

''oh'' Mary Margaret look at her daughter and take back a bag ''I will bring you something with vegetables or fruits and some tea then'' she paused as she observe that Emma was hiding something, something a lot bigger problems ''Emma, are you sure that you are ok?''

Emma fake her smile ''yeah, why?'' Then mother reply ''I don't know, you seem different''. Then she say back ''probably because Henry and Neal are missing and I'm here just sitting and waiting someone to call me''. She reply in her defense.

 _No that's not it_ , mother sense tell her complete deferent story. Emma saw that expression on her mother's face, that she don't believe her. ''Ok, mom. There is something, but I will tell you on the right time, ok? No more questions''

Mother smiled take her hand, and said with soft gentle voice ''whatever is bothering you my dear Emma, I hope it turns out in the best way, and just so you know that me and your father will be always be by your side, supporting you and help you'' and give her a nicest of smiles in the end.

Emma starts crying as she hugged her mother, she was so grateful for this and she wasn't used for family stuffs ''Thanks mom, it means a lot''. Mary Margaret hug her tighter and softly said ''this is the less we can do, to be by your side, is our job to protect you''.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ideas just comes from me and I have a lot in my mind.**

 **So I decide to update.**

 **Brace yourself this chapter will be hell, and probably some more following.**

 **And I'm sorry I read every chapter for 100 times and try to correct all misspell words but there are still those who stay hidden.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 6

''I guess you are the father''

* * *

Killian and Regina reached town right before the sunset, it was golden hour and a lightning was very beautiful, but none of them could notice it. All the way from forest to the town pair of them doesn't exchange a word. As sun is slowly drowning down, it becomes colder and colder. As the cold wind starts to blow Regina rubbed her arms to warm her up, Killian notice that a lady is felling cold so he take of his leader jacket ''Here, you are cold''. Regina smiled and put a jacket on her ''Thank you''. He only nodded.

Right in front of Mr. Gold's shop Regina slower her step and look behind her and say ''I hope you guys follow us'' Killian look down and sigh then he, like a gentleman, open the door and give Regina permission to walk in first. He wait a little bit more just in case Neal and Henry enter the shop to.

The bell above the door announce their arrival. Gold come from the back room ''any luck dearies?'' Regina and Killian come closer and she explain ''we find them but there is…'' A Gold raise a hand and silent her. ''Why do I have a feeling that there is more people in this room, as there actually is?''

Then Regina lightly smiled ''I was just going to tell you. We find them and they are here, but we don't know the reason why they are invisible'' She take out her phone and called Henry. When he answers Regina is relived, but first she put him on speaker and place a phone on a table next to vintage cash-register. ''Henry are you here?''

Then from the phone a younger male voice answer ''Yeah mom, me and dad are here'' Regina smiled some second later older male voice answer to ''Hi, yes I'm here to, what we gonna do next'' and Gold look at the direction of the exit, then ''I'm going to grab something that might help'' and moved back in the other room. The silent filed the room, they only can heard a steps in the back. Killian looked Regina and she look him back, then broke eye contact and look what Gold discovered as he come back.

A dusty old book hit the table and tree of them look at it. Gold open it on the page which was marked with red silk ribbon. The page were yellow and the smell of naphthalene filled shop. Gold move his finger as he read some strange old handwriting. He stopped ''Here'' and double tap on the sentence. Regina look at him and Gold look both of them ''I find a way how we will make them visible again''

…

A needle prick her middle finger, she closed her eyes and blood comes out. Whale take a test tube and expel a blood into it. When a small amount of the red liquid fill the bottom, he take a cork and close test tube and place it on some holder. He put s white sticker with four black numbers on it and then he take a cotton wool and gently press on the Emma's finger.

''Here, now after couple of minutes we will have results about your blood and I then in 15 minutes I will get your urine results from laboratory, so we will make a diagnose. Now eat that up and we will see in half hour. And oh the photos from scanning will come too soon '' Whale smirked and leave a room. But before he closed the door Emma called him ''Um, doc, about my head, it hurts a little, should I be worried or nah?'' doctor smiled and he answer ''probably your head hurts because of lack of food and liquid, so bon appétit. '' Emma look at him how he left and then her attention went to the food.

A plate was full of cooked vegetable and red meat. Without any sauce or spices. On the other plate was apple and banana, next to fruit was a hot chamomile tea. Emma took a knife and fork and slice meat, then small piece of meat combine with broccoli. It was a funny taste, which she wasn't used _It's not so bad. I need to get used of this food. But where is my grilled cheese. No Emma, this is good for you._ She had a fight in her head with her inner voice. But she ate all up. Then she drank tea, she fell so much better with this food.

Then when she drank a last sip of chamomile, her phone starts vibrating. She took it up and check who send you a text. It was from Killian and its says following

 _-Hey Emma, we might find them. Cheer for us. KJ_

She smiled and quickly starts texting back

- _Call me when you succeeded. I'm dying here from waiting. E xx_

Then she holds the phone in hope that he text her back. Some minutes pass then the doctor knock on the door and enter. Emma put her phone down and sees how doctor first check on her empty plate ''you eat it all, good. How was the food?''

Emma smiled ''I need to get used of it first, but it's a good first expression. And head is better, still hurt a little but I'm fine'' He smiled back then he moved next to her with a folder full of test results. And then he start to talk.

''Here I got a results, you are pregnant but we must wait until to a second half of 2nd month, to be sure, because here is still a risked pregnancy. You might talk to a father of the child or your parents, but don't set them high hopes.''

Emma sigh and look to the window, she has no words and no questions, then the doctor continue ''You are in the end of 3th week, and you can expect a baby before summer, more information I will send you tomorrow'.

Then Whale put a folder down and take two pictures of the head and put them on the window, so light bight them up. He was a little worried.

She look at the doctor and then she finally ask ''when can I go home?'' and look the doctor. He take a look one more time and say ''I cannot say, because those results are worse then I excepted. Your head is little damaged, and you must stay here so we can have you on watch'' Emma nodded and move her glance back to the window.

Then doc warn her ''Emma, if you will suffer from nausea you need to call me, immediately '' Now Emma starts to worry but she calmly just say ''Ok'' and closed her eyes. Whale leave the room in silent.

The quiet room echoed in her ears and then she break, she pick one pillow and screamed as she can in it. Then she hugged it and starts crying. Emma survived a lot in her life, but she never felt so much hurt and pain as she felt now. She must be happy that she is caring a child of a man who loves her the most. But this bitter taste that this baby can never will be born. Now the cry become louder and she almost screamed and boxing a pillow. The pain was so strong that makes her sick and she immediately puked in the bag next to her bed. She throw everything out and she was so weak that she cannot move back in her lying position.

She try to call help but no one can hear her walk voice and press a red emergency button, but before anyone can came and help her she remain in same position. Her head was hanging from the bed and body was still covered with sheets. Last thing she heard was a loud beeping and some people running and screaming her name. Then all want dark and peacefully.

…

Gold moved with the book in his hands to the middle of his shop then he looked around ''Bae, Henry, if you are here, come and stand opposite to me and next to each other in the distance, let's say, two to five feet.''

He wait like half of minute and then moved his palm against the surface of the book page. This made a words starts floating in the direction of the exit and they stopped five feet away from Gold and embrace two invisible men figure.

Regina and Hook watch from the distance what happening and how black ink is now creating two figures, one bigger and one smaller. When both figures were black, Gold again look to the book and tap on the end of the sentence, then the dot starts floating too and as it draw nearer it grow bigger and bigger. Then the dot stopped in the middle and starts glowing purple and then it exploded.

Like a wave hit Gold, Regina and Hook on the floor. It felt like explosion with the chips in the ear. All of them automatically cover the ears as they stand up in search of Henry and Neal. When tree of them stand up they saw a boy and man. Regina smiled and run to embrace her son ''Henry'' He hugged her back ''I knew you will find a way''. Neal taped Hook shoulder ''Thanks mate'' and move to hug his father.

The reunion went fine as the Hook's phone starts ringing and he saw a Hospital number. He looked all alarmed at Regina ''Oh bloody hell, its hospital''. Regina waited him to answer ash she got a flashback how they called her and Emma to come when Henry _died_ this gives her the creeps. Hook fined how anyone stare at him with very worried and scared expression, expecting the worst scenario.

A minute when the phone starts ringing to the moment Hook answer went so slowly. A real drama is now in Gold shop. Before Hook answer he hear soft cry, it comes from Henry who was in the arms of Regina hoping that is nothing serious.

''Aye, Killian here'' Then he wait. A gentle female voice starts talking in the other side ''Mr. Jones, I'm sorry. But'' No. he thought to himself _she cannot be dead, please say something else_ he prayed. ''I think Miss Swan won survive until the morning. You need to come here. And please inform her parents as well''

He dropped his phone out of his hands and as it landed on the floor the battery fell out and it went into tree pieces. Killian cannot believe what's happening. Then he felt Neal's hands on his shoulder as he stood there like a statue. ''Killian, what did they say. How is Emma?''

Hook slowly moved his face in the direction of Neal and look at him in the eyes ''they just commanded me that I need to come to hospital, because Emma won't manage to survive until morning''

Neal covered his face with his palm and take a deep breath. Hook look everyone ''I will go, please inform the rest of her family and meet me there'' And as he leave he take Henry's hand and look him in his red eyes, and said softly ''come on las''. Henry nodded and leave the shop with him.

After they left, Neal fell on his knees and cover his face with both of his palms ''oh my god, this is all my fault'' Then he looked his father and grab his hand and look from beneath and bagged him ''Papa. Please kill me, Emma needs to survive. I cannot let her die, not because of me''

Gold look at the son how he begged him for the dead. ''Please, papa'' he said again. Then the tear escape Gold's eye as he took a magic wand and wave around Neal's head and made him a porcelain statue ''I'm sorry my boy'' and then when he wanted to smash him into a million pieces he transform into a dark smoke who escape out into a the dark blue sky.

''What the hell was that, Gold'' Regina asked as she moved her glance from the exit to the direction of Gold. Then he reply ''this wasn't Belfire, this was some magic trick from some other sorcerer, who decided to played with us'' Gold paused and then he says ''now, Regina you first need to inform the royal family about the tragic. I will find out about this creature''

Regina nodded and take a deep breath before she disappear with purple smoke. She puffed herself at the front door of Charming's loft. She knocked tree times and wait for someone to answer. Charming open the door and greeted her with a smile ''Hello Regina'' and before she could speak she saw a smiling Snow coming from the upstairs. Snow sensed troubles before Charming ''Regina what's wrong? Did you find them''

Regina nodded ''we find them, but I'm afraid that I have other terrible news'' Both of them were confused then David asked ''Regina you are scaring us, what is it''

She take a deep breath as her heart starts beating fast and look at both of them ''It's you daughter, they just called from hospital, and it's bad. She is dying'' Snow fall into his husband arms and starts to cry. And then she look at Regina, starts protesting with crying ''that cannot be, I talk to her, just hours ago''. David hug her tighter and comfort her, then Regina continue, with tears in her eyes. ''You need to go to her, I will take care of a baby'' David nodded and take Regina's hand ''thank you Regina''.

David first take Snow's jacket and help her dress and then he put his jacket too. He give a last nod in thank you to Regina and as they want to go she jumped ''Hey David, can you please call me, if she better or…'' David turned to her ''Sure Regina, I will keep you updated. And again thank you''

The sound of a closing door, hit her hard. She was aware that she first hated Emma but with time, she become her friend. _I cannot say goodbye to my friend, and I oh my god, Henry, does he knows? I cannot be there for him._ Regina's mind make her a headache. This was really hard, not knowing what is happening les than mile away.

The baby was sound asleep, so Regina moved into a kitchen and look into the refrigerator if there is any alcohol, she find that they still had her apple cyber which she gave them a month ago.

Regina took a bottle and one glass and move to sit behind the table. She place her phone next to the glass and make sure that the sound is turned on. Madam Mayor never did this, she wasn't religious person, but she prayed to the universe to help Emma. In her mind flashback brings back a memory how they first met, and then how Emma recue her from the fire. Al the bad and good memories comes back to the world. Then she remember the time when they cast a second curse with Charming's how she split Snows heart at two pieces and second half gave to the David.

Regina took her phone and text to David ''you have half of Snow's heart, If you will need me, call me''

…

He fined himself on the clearing in the middle of the woods. Here was a view on all Storybrook. With some glances around himself he fined a road. Which probably leaded to the town. Neal stayed for a second to enjoy a view as he saw a black smoke merge with the dark night sky above the town. He wonder what this is and left it behind. Now he decided to follow the road, when he get a message from Killian.

 _-Hey mate, everyone are just waiting for you here in hospital. And indeed it's serious_

Neal was confused. Why hospital and what is serious. Texted back.

- _Am, Hook, what are you talking about?_

And wait for and answer. As he wait he fast walking back in town. All confused and exhausted form endless walks thought the forest. The message comes back to him in his mind and it can't leave him cold hearted. So he decide to make a call. But instead of Killian another, familiar voice answer ''Son, why you don't come to my shop, and I will explain you everything'' Neal look at the phone and make sure he call right person. Killian. Then he put his phone again to his ear and say ''Am, papa, what is-'' and beeping. He hang up. Neal cursed his phone ''what the fuck''.

A night is slowly embracing the town so in the first was already dark, so Neal must turn oh his flash light on his phone and starts walking again in hope he finds out what's happening. But first he need to come into the town. He has no idea how.

…

At the hospital were silent, then Killian and Henry run inside of it and went into the direction of Emma's room. When they reached it they slower their step and stopped in front of doors. ''Henry wait here for others, I go and check inside and talk to the doctor ''

When he closed the door he saw doctor Whale how he just fix Emma's tubes for breathing. Then Killian clear his throat. Whale look at him ''oh, you guys come. Good'' and came closer and continue ''Emma suffers from a …'' and paused as he remembered that nobody knows about her pregnancy. '' first thing you need to now, Emma is pregnant and I guess you are the father''.

Killian heart skips a beat. He needs to sit down. _Emma is pregnant and I guess you are the father-_ as he sat on the chair he look at the doctor and with his palm he covers his mouth, with exhale trough his nose. _You are the father._ His world turned upside down. A time stopped and so do his common sense. All he could heard was beeping machine and machine with oxygen which helps Emma to breathe and of course doctor's words.

''Killian, listen to me'' Doctor called him as he sense that pirate is little out of world. Hook look at him with empty look. Face pale without any emotions. Then Whale continue ''Her pregnancy is risked. But this is not a major problem. She suffers a head damage, which was done as she feel and hit a bath tub. We are now keeping her alive with artificial coma ''.

Hook shake his head and he cannot believe what happen. _Artificial coma._ Then he looked back to the doctor and asked ''how much chance she have to survive?''. Whale look at Emma and then back to the Killian ''head damage is a tricky thing. Whit every second she can get better, but also she can get worse. Killian, we need to wait. If she gets better until morning she is having more chance to live. But night will be long, she needs family standing by her way, but no more than four in the room. And she can hear you. Taking helps a lot''

Hook nodded and then he heard people coming into the hospital. He knew who they are so he stand up and sigh. Then doctor said ''I can do this, if you like'' Killian shake his head ''no, it's my job, you stay here with Emma and keeps her alive'' and shout the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here a new update just for you.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviews and I honored to share a story with you.**

 **Thank you** **Jennifer Baratta and andria for reviews, I'm so glad you like a story** **.**

 **Few days ago I came up with a crazy idea, and after I will share it with you will tell me if you ill like or not. This might be in a chapter 8. I don't know. I will warn you before.**

 **But for now, here is a 7** **th** **chapter, with new troubles and new mysteries.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 7

* * *

Snow run into the hospital and after David followed her. She barely catch her breath as Henry saw them he stand up and run into her embrace. She hold him tight as he start to sob ''Henry, she is gonna be all right, have hope, remember''. David place his hand on his wife back and with other hand he stroke Henry's hair ''c'mon kiddo, let's go get some information about your mom''. Before they could ask more information about Emma, Killian exit her room and came on the hall and approach ''greetings, everyone'' and said quietly.

All three of them look at him and just ask with their expressions so Killian starts to speak ''She is in coma, still alive, but its better you all sit down, I'm talking from experiences'' David nodded and walk his grandson and his wife into waiting room. All of them sit next to each other and Killian sits opposite them just on the other side of a small room. His heart was racing and almost escape his chest. He took few more second to relax and then he shoot, like a lightning strike on the ground and burn a tree.

''Emma is with a child'' and wait for their response. David was fist who did something, like Kilian himself, he first place his palm on his mouth, then Henry raise from his chair ''what?'' and Snow just sits there, pale, with tears in her eyes and open mouth. She knew later when she visit her she saw in her eyes something different, it was crazy to say, but energy were different. And then it hits her _something is going on, but I will tell you on the right time, no questions ok?_ She repeat her daughter's words.

Killian continued ''aye, but what cause this is her like doc said head damage, and if she will made it through the night she will get more chances to wake up. But then will be consequences which we can't predict, will they could be major or minor, will she be just sensitive and confused or she may lose her memories''

Snow stand up and look up to a celling try to no to cry. She take a deep exhale trough nose and wipe a tear. Then she look Killian and ask ''When can I see my daughter?''. Killian looked her from beneath and then he stand up and in silence went to Emma's door and peek into it. Then he looked back at Snow and answer ''Yes you may now '' Snow nodded and then Henry look at her and say ''here'' take from his backpack a story book ''read her, it will help, like it did with David''. Snow take a book and stroke his hair ''thank you Henry, very nice of you''.

Then Snow slowly enter a room, she slowly observe all beeping machines and the sound of breathing machine. Then she glanced to a doctor who was still by the window checking Emma's head images. He heard someone, so he turned to Snow ''Hello Mary Margaret, I leave you two in privacy'' Snow smirked and watch how he pass her and tap her on her shoulder for comfort and then he left. She was still far away from her daughter who was lying on her back, her hair was by her side and her pale face was barley seen from where she stood. Emma had one tube which lead into her nose, and one very big in her mouth. There were also a small plastic thing on her index finger. Snow stood there for who knows how long and just held a book close to her chest. Then she move closer. It gives her the creeps when she saw her daughter lying in the bed in coma. Emma looked so peacefully and not in pain. Then Snow start to read a story when her little daughter was born. Sometimes Snow give a peek on Emma's face and she could notice who she moved her eyes under the skin, like a REM. She stopped reading and close a book, then she take a deep breath ''Emma, my darling, I hope you can hear me, please fight, and come back to us. A great future is waiting. You and Killian will be a fantastic parents. Yes he told me, but he needs you to build a family'' Snow watched Emma's face, and then she stroke her cheek ''look at you, how beautiful woman you become'' and the tear escape her eye, a saddens fills her mind as she remembered that she missed the most important part of her daughter life, so Snow continue ''my dear daughter, I know I missed your life but now it's time to make you up, I will help you with everything, and with dad will be by your side'' another tear fell on the sheet ''just, I beg you, wake up'' and kiss her forehead.

Then after couple of minutes later a soft knock was on the door and David comes in with Henry. Both of them stopped as they saw Emma lying in the bed, without a sign of life. Henry slowly walk closer and take his mother hand, Snow look at him and David step behind her ''Mom, wake up, I miss you''.

Then again, her eyes under the skin starts moving faster, Henry observe then he comment ''probably, she wants to wake up, but she somehow can't''. Snow and David watch her daughter too, it was like she suffers or she is nervous and uncomfortable. David stand up and press a kiss on Emma's forehead and whisper gently ''Emma, I love you, your whole family is waiting for you here'' and move back to Snow, whisper to her ear ''I'm going to call Regina, and inform her about situation'' Snow nodded with a glance locked at her daughter.

…

A beeping in her phone makes her nervous as she wait Gold for answer the phone, when he finally answer Gold quickly ask ''Regina where are you?'' she reply ''At Charming's apartment, babysitting a little royal. Did you find him?''

''he just called and he is on his way to my shop, but I don't know what to do with a shadow yet''.

''aright, keep me updated, and uh just'' the phone message her that she have another call, she look who's calling and then she say to the Gold '' I will talk to you later, David is calling me from the hospital. Goodbye'' and hang up to Gold as she answer David ''Hey, am Hello, what's happening out there?''.

David explain her whole situation and then he add ''she is a hell of a fighter'' Then Regina smirked just a little and reply ''I bet she is''. A silent moment was between then David answer quietly ''how you doing Regina, I mean with a baby, is he…'' Regina smiled and reply ''don't worry David, I'm not gonna used him for another curse'' She heard a soft laugh on the other side ''Good, and um, Regina I'm coming home at 11 sharp, so I will watch over baby and wait for Granny who will be a new babysitter'' Regina was glad to hear that, then she joked ''you don't like me as a babysitter anymore'' David smiled and said ''you are the best babysitter in the world'' and then he said with serious voice ''but you have here also a friend, who may need you, so see you in one hour'' Regina nodded and reply ''of course, see you David'' and hang up.

She place her phone on the table and head band down and her hair cover her face, then she rub with both palms her face and as she fixed her hair back she lean her head back and stare at the celling. Trying to thing, and figure out how to help Emma.

As she take a deep breath and try to exhale trough nose she heard a baby crying, she stand up ''here we go''.

…

Neal walk on the streets of Storybrooke and everything was quiet, no one was up, and all house were dark. A cold wind was whistling and sweep leafs from the road. He walk to the direction his father's shop. It was light inside and someone was moving. Neal take handle and quietly opens the door. A bell rang and this make Gold to turned around ''It was about time, son''. Neal look at him with questioning face ''what's going on papa, I saw some dark smoke exiting your shop and then I get Killian's message make no sense?''

Gold first take a deep breath ''Emma Is in coma'' Neal eyes were wide open and he jumped ''what?'' and then continue with quiet voice ''what happen? Will she gonna be alright''. Gold told him everything but he left out a small detail, about her pregnancy and the he finished ''you go and make sure that you will be my Emma side and with your son, I will try to figure out what darkness is embracing our town'' the Neal asked ''when you become such a soft hearted and family protector''. Gold sarcastically smiled ''maybe I will need help soon''. Neal nodded ''of course'' and went out right to the hospital. He had a bad feeling, he know his father so well, and he was acting really strange and nice. He left his father's troubles behind and walk to see how is Emma doing.

As he enter hospital he saw a Snow and Henry in the waiting room. Both of them look at him and Henry run to him ''you came, finally, mom miss you'' Neal look at Henry ''is she awake?'' Henry with sadness in his eyes answer ''no'' then continue with hope ''but, everyone were here, and you are the only one who knows her for the longest time. Maybe you will wake her up'' Neal nodded to his son as he glance on the Killian and Regina who just left Emma's room. Neal come close to them and Kilian give him a look like approval to go inside. Neal smirked, and enter the room and close the door behind him.

He looks at Emma and then he sit next to her on the bed, and takes her hand and gently whisper ''Emma, it's me, Neal'' then he press a light kiss on her forehead ''I'm back, I come to see you, I was worried'' After some second when he stare at her exhausted pale face she slowly open her eyes. Neal stand up ''Emma, you are awake'' and press red button ''Nurse'' he run out and yell ''nurse, she open her yes'' all alarmed watch two nurses run into the room and one of them called the third nurse and command her to page the doctor.

Nurses came to a room first and then Neal, Emma eyes were closed ''She open her eyes I swear, I saw how, she look at me'' one of the nurses first open Emma's left eye and check with a light and then she do the same with the right eye. Second nurse check a monitors, which controls her pulse and all small changes in her body. There she notice how her heart was start biting fast like 10 minutes ago, when Neal tell her that he is there. He just nervously observe what's happening, then he gave a quick glance to the exit door were he saw David and Snow in each other arms, with tears watching what's going on inside.

Then one of the nurses come to him and explain ''this was just a reflex, you probably mean a lot to her, talk to her, do not upset her, just tell a stories or something. She is getting better, I page the doc, so he will get a better look and more information'' Neal nodded and place his palm on the face and exhale trough his nose. Nurses leave, David and Snow were standing on the exit Neal approach to them ''her body just apparently automatically react, so she open her eyes for a second, doctor is coming to take a look'' Snow hugged Neal ''I'm sorry Neal, just have hope, she will be alright''

Killian observe trio and have a this strange feeling which he can shake, a feeling that Neal and Emma are still in love, but they are not together because Emma is in love with both of them, or worse, she does not have a heart to break up with him. He shake his head and try to change his thoughts. Killian take a flask form his jacked and when he try to drink he realized that he is out of Rum ''bloody hell, rum is gone''.

Then Regina look at him, she sat on the chair with both legs on the floor and arms on her knees with crossed fingers ''seriously, now your bigger concern is Rum, when a mother of your child is fighting for her and baby's life'' Killian looked down as he ignore queen's sassy comment. Then he heard how Neal asks quietly from the end of the hall ''Emma's what?'' then he came closer and Killian squeezed his eyes and look at Neal when he asks again ''is Emma pregnant?'' Killian sign and reply ''aye, doctor told me at the same time he told me she is in coma, so I have no idea what's going on'' Then Neal place his thumb and first finger in the centre between his eyes, after a second he looks at Killian ''I'm sorry mate, I don't know what to say''. Killian looked down ''me neither''

Awkward silence fills the room. Then all of them move in waiting room. Killian was standing by the window staring at nothing, Regina was sitting on the chair close where Killian stand and held Henrys head which were on her lap, he was sleeping. Opposite of them were Snow, who had her head on David shoulders and staring to Henry. Neal was alone with one leg crossed and so do his hands.

Hours pass slowly, now is almost 4am, Regina and Henry went home like 3 hours ago, Killian were sleeping on the chair holding Emma's hand, David sound asleep with Snow head on his shoulder. She was awake. Neal was standing on the entrance of Emma's room and watch her, and Killian and thinking about their past and so about their future, which was in her hands.

…

Gold was all in his books, seeking for an answer when his heart start to ache, he pause and take a deep breath and place his hand on his chest above his heart. He was waiting to ache stop. Then it get worse, he needs to sit down. Gold slowly slide down and groan as he hit the floor, then he look at his chest and close eyes as he slowly rip his heart out. It was all black, only one tiny glowing sphere was in the middle. Then he heard a footsteps and try to hid his heart behind his back, but Belle came inside before he could hide it ''Rumple'' and run to him ''what's going on, do I need call a doctor'' Then he shake his head and said with husky voice ''no love, no doctor can help me, I'm dying, only way to me survive is that I free myself from a dagger''.

Belle look at him and squeeze his hand and all alarmed asked ''and how?'' a tear escape her and he look at her directly in her eyes, without any worry or love ''Just call apprentice, he will know what to do'' Belle nodded and wipe her tear and before she stand up ''Rumple, you are gonna be alright, I promise'' and the she stand up and go in the other room to take her phone and call apprentice.

Gold was feeling worse and worse but he cannot show his pain to the Belle. So he wait for her to return, he heard how she answer the phone and came back to him ''yes yes, we are in the shop'' nodded ''alright, thank you so much, bye'' and hand up.

''Hey'' and move a hair from his forehead ''he is coming, in 10 minutes he will be here, just hang on'' she press a kiss on his cheek. And both wait for apprentice to free The Dark One from his infamous dagger and write another name across it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely people.**

 **Here is new chapter with twist and turns.**

 **Pretty please review, I need your feedback!**

 **Next one will be spicy ;)**

 **So here we go…**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 8

''Okay?'' ''Okay''

* * *

Apprentice enter Gold's shop and see Gold lying on the floor and Belle hold his body. He was almost unconscious. Belle look up ''you, came, thank you, he is… I don't know, he ripped out his heart'' Apprentice approach and Belle gave him Gold's heart ''here''. He took it and make a better look, in his career he never saw such a black heart, then he looked at Belle and explain a plan ''Now, I will put his heart back in, and with a magic hat I will suck dark out of him, I don't know consequences, but we will hope for the best'' Belle slowly put body down and wipe a tear, observing apprentice doing his work.

He slowly place a heart on chest and quickly put in back in, then he stand up and from the bag take a small box, open it and it transform to a purple magic hat. Apprentice look Belle ''you better back off in the other room, you will hear when it all be over'' she nodded and run in back room.

He continue to work with half dead The Dark One, slowly he make hat glowing yellow on inside and point into the direction of Gold. It was strong force, a wind sweep a light object from shelfs. Old man is barely manage to hold the hat. The darkness came out from Gold, like almost the dark shadow. It was dark silver-red glowing spirit leaving Gold's body. The light and wind was messing up the shop.

In the other room, Belle was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall, and crying. She bagged that he will survive, she love him so much, then something hit her, like inner voice _why did you even love him, remember how he broke your heart_ she cover her ears and shake her head _Will made you happy, Will made your life easier._ She heard wind blowing in the other room, some items crush on the floor. She was scared, a lot, her whole body was shaking, and like a reflex, she take her phone and make a call.

She wait until a husky male voice answer on the other side ''Belle'' then she tell him all distress ''I need you to come to shop, it's really bad, Rumple is just, I just need you'' then Wiil reply ''but you…'' then she continue ''I know I told you that I told him that I don't love you, but I do, in strange way, I lied to him like he did to me a hundred times before'' she was all shocked what did she just said, she loved Rumple, but she also do care for Will, it was all just a big mess. ''I'm coming'' and hang up.

The minutes pass and it seem like a lifetime for Belle this apprentice work, as she stand up she tiptoed and peek into the shop, she saw Gold still lying on the ground, but he was shaking at it as like one of those exorcism which do in the horror movies. She quickly jump back, it was too much for her eyes. Then a second after she heard a back door open and Will enter the back room, she run to his embrace ''thank you, you came''. He can heard noise from the shop and he quietly ask ''what's going on, love?''

Belle look at him and he put her hair behind her ear, she smirked and wipe a tear ''apprentice is sucking darkness from Gold and free him from the dagger'' He kiss her on her forehead and then they just stare into each other eyes.

And then silence. No more noise, no more lightning.

…

At the hospital everything were quiet, David and Mary Margaret left at the sunrise, Neal was sleeping at the waiting room and Hook, now awake with Emma. Holding her hand, and just stare at her at first then he stroke her hair ''my love, how are you today? I hope you had wonderful dreams'' he paused as he saw her eyes move under her skin, he take her hand ''I'm here, you are completely safe'' and kiss her cheek ''I love you'' then he move his glance to her still flat stomach and place his warm hand on her lower belly ''I hope little lass is doing fine'' and smirked. He was blind by the fact that Emma, his love, is in coma so he couldn't realize how actually happy he is for the baby. Now he imagine a blonde little girl, looking like Emma with his eyes.

After when he came back from his imaginary world he look at her and whisper as he lean his head on the pillow next to her ''wake up, I cannot lose you''. Then the door open and doctor enter he stand up ''Killian you were here all night?'' Whale ask, Killian nodded ''aye'' and give some space to the doctor. Hook observe from the other side of the room how doctor checking a machines and taking notes, sometimes he looks twice before he write down, sometimes he nod. Without a world Whale end his check and then he turn into the direction of Killian ''she is just fine, her situation has been improving, so in the day or two she could open her eyes, an if she stay in this state he day after tomorrow we will try to wake her up.'' Killian smiled, he was relived at such god news ''thank you doctor'' and shake his hand ''no, thank her, she is survivor''. Then doctor leave them alone. Killian smiled and take his phone out and call David. David answer all alarmed ''is something with Emma'' Killian laugh ''easy, Dave, doctor just check on her and he said that she might wake up every second now, and if she doesn't they will woke her the day after tomorrow''. Hook heard how David was relived and how he quickly tell the news his wife ''Glad to hear that, thank you Killian'' Killian smiled and say goodbye ''see you later mate'' and hang up.

Then he heard that the door opens again, but now there was Neal who was slowly walking closer ''I saw doctor living room, is everything alright?'' Killian smiled and tell him what doctor told him, Neal replied ''oh, that's good, a very good news''. Killian nodded ''indeed'' the he look back at Neal ''do you want to go for a breakfast, or something, I'm starving?''

Neal at first was shocked bit glad that he will have some time with prate, like he did when he was just a child so he answer ''that's excellent idea, let's go to the Grannies'' and both men leave Emma alone in her room.

…

Belle with hand to hand with Will she slowly enter the room. All shop was in ruins, Gold was lying on the floor, right close to them and apprentice was by the exit, just starting to get up. Will run to help him ''slowly mate, don't rush yourself, ya?'' Belle watch how Will help him an then she run to the Gold who was unconscious. ''Rumple wake up'' she shake him.

Then the front door open and Regina enter ''what the hell happen here?'' she closed the door watch where she was waking. When apprentice came to the air he explain to Regina ''we redeemed The Dark One from his dagger'' Regina all shocked look to Gold, then Belle reply ''He was dying, we had no choice''

Regina take another look around the messy shop. Then she came closer to Belle and say ''we need to move him to somewhere where he will be comfortable'' Belle nodded ''can you puff him into our room?'' without a word Regina take his hand and in the second they were gone.

When she puff herself back she tell Belle ''he is safe and sound his bed'' and paused as she said in her typical sass ''I've never thought that I will cover him in his own bed, but never mind, now we have to figure out how help him'' Apprentice nodded and approach the ladies ''yes, he will need our support, besides some magic too, once some sorcerer told me that the potion of a Sleeping Flower might help him with his problem'' Regina look at him with questioning face ''and what ingredients we need'' old man answer ''what do you have?'' Regina sarcastically smiled ''many many things, its better we move ourselves to my vault'' and paused as she look at Belle ''you be there in shop, if I will need something here I will call you'' Belle nodded and both Regina and apprentice disappear with the smoke.

Belle looked down at the spot Rumple was lying, then Will come closer to her and wrap his hand around her waist ''Love, everything will be alright, you will be reunited with him again'' She lean on his chest and start sobbing. He rub her hair and just hold her, this was everything she needed.

…

The day in town went by very quickly. Regina and apprentice spent like five fours to make a potion. And now is missing one last ingredient, a glowing flower of lilac orchids. It was very rare and it grown only in the secret places of Dark forest. Regina look every single box where she has keeping all ingredients from all magic realms. ''classic, one final stupid flower is missing, I need to phone Belle, I know that Gold have one of this in his shop''.

Then Regina take her phone and make a call ''Belle, now I need you, a flower of orchid is somewhere in your shop, where Gold is keeping this kind of stuff must be in selection of Flower ingredient or Fragrant gold''

She wait for Belle's answer, as she searched, after 5 minutes the woman voice answer on the phone ''I found it, it is glowing lilac flower?'' Regina smiled ''yes that's it, I'm coming to the shop in the minute''.

Before Belle could hand up Regina show up with a purple smoke. ''Thank you Belle'' as she gave up a small glass box. Regina carefully take it and then she look Belle ''How is Gold doing?'' Belle look down to the floor and back to Regina ''I don't know, he is just sleeping I guess?''

The queen nod ''indeed, now I'm going back, this is final missing ingredient, and I plan to be back in half hour, I will send you a message when you can expecting us''

Belle smile, she was so happy Regina really did change, her heart is pure and she is basically helping her enemy ''Thank you Regina, oh, so much''

Regina smiled ''thank me later, dear'' and disappear back in her vault.

Will come from backroom, and approach from behind ''everything alright love?'' Belle turn to him with happy face and with shiny eyes, he quickly realized that they find a cure for Gold ''Oh, I'm so happy, for you'' Then Belle saw that something isn't right, he look at her like he will miss her, and that they were better off Gold. So she place both of her hands on his shoulder and say cheerily ''you are amazing man, Will Scarlet, you seek for your sweetheart for so long, you deserve it, and after all this time, we went through, I will cherish you and we'll stay amazing friends, I will be always by your side, Will''

He smiled and press a kiss on her cheek ''you are amazing woman, Gold is beyond luck man, and I accept your proposal to be friends, and we shall be one, thank you Belle French'' She smiled and then she hug him and whisper ''Friends for life'' and he whisper back ''Friends till dead''.

Then they broke hug as Belle phone buzzed on the table ''this might be Regina''. And she was, Regina just text her.

-''prepare your husband, meet us in your room in 10 minutes''

Belle smiled and look Will and take his hand ''Are you ready? To save my love, and then we will give attention to finding YOUR love, all right''. Will nodded and squeeze her hand and walk her to her room ''let's do this''.

…

Then all met at Charming's apartment, Killian, Regina, Robin, and pair of them. An adults were sitting behind the table as Henry and Roland were playing some videogame.

''What did they say about the baby?'' Regina sked Killian who sat opposite of her, and he just take a sip of red wine ''Now, Emma is out of mortal danger, and doctor take a better look on the baby, the little one is developing just perfectly fine'' Then Robin jump into conversation ''mate, you are not overjoyed, what's matter?''

Killian look down and answer ''isn't obvious, a mother, the most important vessel for a baby. I have a bad feeling and I cannot shake it''

Mary Margaret quickly place his hand on his and give him, like was in her nature, a hope speech ''Killian, you are tired, you had spent all night with her, and you were there when Whale said that she will recover, that she will be up soon''

Then Killian look at Snow who was sitting next to him ''I'm not afraid of that she will never open her eyes, I'm yet concern about her later, she will bear the consequences'' and look back down. All of them were in silence then David ask, he was sitting between Regina and Killian, ''is Neal with her?''

Killian nod ''aye, we have shifts, we will switch now, and the he is coming back the sunrise'' all of adults nodded and then little Roland came to Regina and make a gesture to listen him, so she lean to him so he whisper. The she smiled and ask quietly but all of them could hear her ''ok, I will ask her'' and Regina with a smile look to Snow ''is there gonna be dessert to?''

Snow laugh ''oh yes, Roland come, you will help me to bring it to the table'' Roland smiled and run to her, she take his hand and the move to the kitchen.

Killian take his phone and put him in his pocket and try to stand up, when David stop him ''hey mate, stay just for the dessert, it's your favorite, c'mon'' and smiled. Then Killian sign ''alright, Dave, you've got me''.

After they ate, and Snow went to clean up the dishes Killian approach to her and almost whisper ''hey, do you think that's good idea that's if I take a small piece of this dessert to Emma, so she could smell it and, you know, so she could feel better, home?''

Snow smiled ''Oh of course, Killian, it was her favorite, and I'm sure that she would love to smell it and feel like home'' She slice a piece and give it to Killian ''you are such a good man, I so happy Emma have you, you too will make a great parents I'm sure''

…

It was a really long another night in hospital, now it's almost sun up and birds are tweeting happily outside. Killian wake up and find himself sitting on the chair and his arms both next to Emma's body and his head resting in the bed. When he stand up, his back hurts like a hell, and he stretch himself. Killian walk out and find Neal sleeping on the chair next to the door, he shake him ''wake up, mate'' Neal wake up with confusion, Killian continue ''I'm going home and get some rest, and you know, phone me of anything change''. Neal stand up and rub his eyes and said ''of course Killian, you have mine number, so please text me so I will have yours '' Killian smirked and watch how Neal enter the room and as he close the door he observe him from the door window.

Neal slowly walk to her ''Good morning Ems'' and kiss her on her forehead. ''Now I'm back'' she was so beautiful even if her face was pale and her face look exhausted. Neal just stare at her. He realized that he never stop loving her and that he will never forgive himself for left her, with a baby.

Silence was broken when the doctor enter the room ''Good morning'' Neal stand up and make some space for doctor ''she seem like she is no in pain'' Whale as check mashies answer ''she is not, she is getting better, a lot better, if she don't wake up, we will wake her up tomorrow, and then she will need a lot of time for fully recovery'' Neal smiled and reply ''well that's good news doc I guess'' Whale smiled ''indeed it is, in case like hers she had a lot of luck'' then Neal asked ''and how is, am baby'' then Whale answer ''we need some time, but by now it's doing perfectly fine, 'have a nice day Neal'' and left the room.

Neal quickly sit back to her ''Ems, that's a good news, you and baby are gonna be fine'' paused as he take her hand ''you are hell of fighter, like you always were'' and smiled. Then he press a light kiss on her cheek and tear escape his eye as he whisper ''wake up babe, please'' and rest his head on her shoulder and hold tight her hand.

A second later he felt that she squeezed his hand back. He slowly look at her, she had open eyes and try to say something, after third try ''Neal, you came back to me'' he could see that she is trying to smile. Neal smiled back and then all happy come closer to her ''you are awake, babe, that's fantastic, leave your eyes open, I'm gonna get doctor, okay?'' and kiss her on the forehead she whisper ''okay''.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now here is THIS CHAPTER.  
One thing that will change everyting.**

 **Let me know if you like it, really in case we are in Storybrooke and we can fix anything.**

 **I have this imagination with so much ideas just coming from me and I need to leave them somewhere.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it ;D**

 **My best fanfictoners !**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 9

''and back then I thought I was in love, but my dear, now, I can really fully feel it''

* * *

A not so long time ago.

''Mom, leave your eyes closed, we are almost there'' Henry laugh as he and Killian walk Emma in the front of the birthday present. Killian take her right hand and lead her closer, Henry with laughter observe how Emma walk carefully and confused. ''one more step love''. And they stopped. ''are you ready?'' both of them said. Emma smiled ''I don't like surprises, but I trust you, so yes I'm'' and squeeze Hook's hand.

Killian step behind her and move a scarf from her eyes. First she barely see because sun was strong. Then she saw it, a house light blue house with white windows and doors, with a pink balloons on an each side of the entrance. Emma first look at Henry and then at Killian, both smiling and waiting for her reaction. Then she look back to the house and cover her mouth with both hands ''you didn't'' and laugh ''you two bought a house?''

Henry nodded and Killian smiled ''what do you think love?'' she was beyond happy. She just stare speechless ''I don't know what to sa...''

Emma with tears in her eyes first hug Henry ''thank you, I'm so happy'' she was overjoyed and then she move to Killian and kiss him on his lips and murmur between kiss ''I love you much''. He smiled and broke a kiss ''sadly'' and Killian look Henry with playful look. Then Henry said ''there is more''. Emma look at her son and ask ''more surprises?''

They took each hand and walk her to the entrance then Killian out of nowhere lift her up ''its bad luck for a couple of lady walks through the doorstep'' Emma giggled as she berried his head to him. As they were in she saw that the house is almost done ''how could you guys hold this secret?''. Henry and Killian look at each other and start laughing. Then Emma smell something sweet and something she know so well ''what's that smell?''

Henry went into direction of kitchen and gesture Emma to follow him ''mom, come you will see'' He run first and Emma look at Killian who was smiling, he wrap a hand around her and they both in silence walk to the entrance of kitchen. Emma saw Henry standing in front of kitchen door. Emma slowly came closer and take a doorknob and carefully open the door.

As she enter everything was dark, but all of the sudden a lights came up ''suprizeeee'' then bang! Colorful confetti were all over the air. ''oh my …'' she smiled and everyone were there mom, dad, Regina, Robin and little Roland. They were all smiling and clapping. She never had such a surprise party as that. Roland came to her and bring a beautiful white lily bouquet and said happily ''happy birthday to you Emma'' she smiled and squat down to him ''thank you so much, they are the most beautiful flowers'' and kiss him on his cheek, he laugh and run back to his father.

Then Emma stand back up and her mother say ''Emma, darling, this house and the evening is a gift from all of us, like a family'' Emma cannot hold her tears and as she hug her mother she starts to cry. Her father approach and place a hand on her back, joked ''oh, Emma stop crying, it's just one evening''. Emma wipe her tear and hug him too ''you are such idiot, dad'' paused and then whisper ''I love you so much'' David smiled ''hey, we have a lot of candy don't be so sweet''. Emma punch him in his chest and all starts laughing. It was the best day of her life.

Present time

Doctor run into Emma's room, she had open eyes he approach her and ask ''how are you feeling Miss Swan'' Emma look doctor and then Neal who was standing behind him ''I'm fine, where I am, what happen?'' Doctor reply ''you are in hospital, you lose consciousness and hit your head'' then Neal came on the other side of bed and place his hand on her leg ''and great news, your baby is just fine''

Emma look at him, and he was smiling, then she asked ''I'm rally pregnant?'' Both Neal and doctor nodded, then doctor ask her carefully ''Emma, can I ask you something, what is the last thing you remember?'' doctor by her expressions and reaction about her pregnancy, was little worried.

Neal look at him and then back to Emma when she is starting to speak ''am last thing was that I was feeling sick past few days and I was going to take a pregnancy test'' Both of the man was now really worried ''go one Ems'' Emma look at Neal and continue ''Then you were gone I was waiting of you, and then I came on out meeting point like we said, at nine pm, then I don't remember anymore''

Neal cover his mouth and then he look at the doctor and say to him as he look Emma ''Good Ems, I'm going to speak with the doctor outside now'' Emma observe the expressions ''is something wrong?'' Doctor look at her, reply with calm voice ''we just need to talk for a second'' and both mean leave the room.

Whale look at Neal and ask '' how many years ago was this?'' Neal look down and then he answer ''about 10 to 15 years ago, before Henry was born, she's thinking that she is pregnant with Henry'' Doctor look to Emma through the window and said ''that's… that will be a very major problem'' Neal was in shock. Then he take his phone and look to doctor ''I need to inform her family'' Whale nodded and make his way back to Emma.

Neal went into inbox of message and found a text from Hook and his number in it. He press call and wait him to answer. ''um, mate, I just came home'' Neal cover his eyes with one hand and sign ''Am, Killian listen, you need to come back, its Emma, she woke up'' he could hear how Killian smiled ''oh good, I'm coming'' Then he warn him ''but something is wrong, you better…'' Killian hang up and Neal went back to her room.

…

Yesterday

''everyone, are you ready'' Regina asked as she had in her hands a flask of glowing potion. Everyone nodded and Belle lean on Will who wrap his hand around her. Apprentice now start to giving instructions to Regina ''first we need to open his mouth'' he open it, just a little ''then with this'' and gave her syringe ''now take a liquid from bottle into this syringe and spits into his mouth'' Regina nodded and did like he said. She was completely concentrate on her work. As she was done, they wait. Regina put of empty flask and examine observe if something change.

For some minutes there was no effect, like an old men told them. And then, something starts to happening ''oh, something is changing'' Regina said. A lilac liquid hit his blood and run through his veins. Every vain in his body was glowing and they could see that through his pale skin. All of them observe in silence as the glowing fade.

They wait for a change, but there was no any. Belle come closer to him and take his hand ''please, love, please, come back to me'' and kiss him on the lips. As she break a kiss he slowly open his eyes. Belle smiled and both and Regina were relived. ''Rumple'' she squeeze his hand. Then Regina place a hand on her shoulder and whisper ''Belle, you better back off, we don't know the side effect, we need to be careful'' Belle nodded and walk back to Will.

Regina look at Rumple whose eyes were pointed to Belle and Will. ''How do you felling?'' Then he move his glance to Regina and reply with husky voice''mostly weak, but confused to'' Then Regina explain everything as she finish he look at her and said ''you took away my magic?'' Ragin look apprentice who is shaking his head ''no, we didn't, just darkness''

Rumple take a second to think. He was all deferent and existed ''Thank you'' and smiled as he look to the Apprentice and Regina ''thank you for saving me from this misery'' Regina awkwardly smiled ''I've never thought I will await this, but your welcome''. Then she saw that he is wondering something so she asks ''is anything bothering you?'' Rumple raise his hand and make a gesture with his finger to Regina came closer. She moved closer with her ear and he whisper ''how long I was asleep? I mean are Belle and Will…'' Regina smiled and answer out loud ''No, worry Gold, it was just a couple of hours, and everything is like it used to be'' as she paused and give Belle promotion to came closer to his husband. Belle smiled and run to him with a big smile and tears in her eyes ''I'm so relieved that you are ok'' and hug him. He smiled and whisper in her ear ''and back then I thought I was in love, but my dear, now, I can really feel it'' Belle smiled and kiss him on his lips ''I love you'' and he kiss her back ''I love you''

Regina roll her eyes ''Oh, enough of this, I have dinner to attend to, good night''. Will and Apprentice look each other then Will said ''I will walk you out'' and follow her. Apprentice in silence leave the room to, and leave husband and wife alone to enjoy each other company.

Present time

Killian run as fast as he can, he was happy and sacred to dead at the same time, he want to scream but he was in the middle of the main street in the way to Grannies where Charming's and Hood-Mills had a breakfast. Before he enter he take a deep breath and calm himself with one sip of a rum, or two. Then he place his flask back into his jacket.

He don't wasn't to cause any panic so he enter dinner calm and approach to the table where both families sits. He lean with his both hands on the table and said ''don't freak out, Emma is awake, but something is wrong, but I don't know why, I will go to the hospital and after breakfast you came to'' and leave all of them in shock, and speechless as he close the door and run back in the direction of hospital. He didn't reach road when he heard someone leaving diner and calling his name ''Killian, wait, I will give you a ride'' Killian turn around and he saw David running to him ''Thank you Dave''

The both of men sit into the truck and first part of drive went in silence then David quickly glanced at Hook who has one arm on the window and biting his nails. Then he asked ''who called you, and tell you about Emma?'' Hook sign and answer ''it was Neal, we just exchange shifts, I just unlock doors when my talking phone start singing''

David was driving with one hand on the wheel and one arm lean on the window, which was covering his mouth. Then he gave a quick peek on Killian, who wear sad face, with little jealousy and anger but still staring out of the passenger window.

The rest of drive went in silence, as they park at the hospital, Killian quickly undo the safety belt and run into hospital. He run into direction of Emma's room. He saw door open so he slowly came closer and saw the doctor by the window and Neal close next to Emma. As Neal saw Killian he look to the doctor and Whale approach Killian and make sure he don't get in touch with Emma, yet.

''Mr. Jones, please you better came into my office for a chat'' and close a door behind him. Killian shake his head ''may I see her, is she allright?''. Doctor open the door of his office and walk Killian in. ''you may see her soon, but first you need to know something'' and he sit behind his desk on a big black leather armchair ''take a sit Killian'' He sit down and he cannot be still, his legs were shaking. Then doctor fresh his memory ''I told you that, after she wake up, she may have unpleasant consequences'' Killian nodded ''aye''. So doctor continue as he take a deep breath and lean on the desk with crossed fingers ''I'm afraid that she suffers from a major head damage as have I expected, Mr. Jones, she lost her memories''

Killian stand up ''No, what is the last thing that she remembers?'' Doctor stand up as he saw distress man marching around his office. ''She thinks that she is pregnant with her firstborn, Henry. I'm sorry'' Killian now squat down and place his head between his arms. Doctor approach him and place a hand on his back, but before the arm could touch his body he stand up and aggressively push Whale back. He quickly realized what he did ''sorry doc for my behavior, but is there anything we can do, a cure, a potion, maybe a true love kiss? Anything? ''

Whale said back with calmly voice ''I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, a head damage, we can expect anything. We will try her to remember, we will do some therapy, some test and I will see what we can do, as a team'' Killian nodded and shake Whale's hand ''thank you, I'm very appreciate it''.

Then Killian asks ''may I see her now'' Doctor nodded ''yes you may, but Killian, she does not remember you, so be careful and act like you are strangers, like you are just firs met'' Killian take a deep breath ''aye, I will try my best'' and leave room.

Out at the hall were already half of Storybrooke, staring at Killian, he came closer to them and said ''Doctor will fill you up with information'' and look at Whale who just closed office door.

Killian make his way into Emma's room, and softly knock on the door and enter. He saw her, she was alright, awake, happy, but she looked different and she had her old glasses back on. When he enter ''good morning'' Neal stand up and Emma asks ''who is this''. Both men look at each other and before Killian could say something Neal answer ''He is my really good friend Killian, and actually very great man, I thought you could met him''

It was really awkward, Kilian wear his fake smile on his face as he approach to Emma and she raise her hand try to shake hands, but instead of this Killian take her hand, look her in her eyes and kiss on the back of palm ''nice to meet you, love'' and wink.

She feel uncomfortable, she blushed ''oh, you are very flirty one, didn't you'' and she look back to Neal '' you never mention him'' Neal look Killian and the back to Emma ''I've never though that I will see him again''

Then it hits her, a name Killian, it appeared in her dreams she look at Killian and asks ''I think I remember something?'' he overjoyed came closer ''you do?''. And she continue as she stare at the celling ''I had a dream, that when I was in coma, someone, not you Neal, but other man tell me that he loves me, and'' she look to Killian ''it appeared that he had quite similar voice like you do'' She paused and laugh ''isn't crazy right'' and lean back.

Killian sign ''A crazy dreams indeed'' and move little back.

Neal notice that Killian is really uncomfortable and hurt so he approach to him and said to Emma ''Hey Ems, I go to grab some coffee, and you two talk, get to know each other'' and tap Killian shoulder. Killian nodded and sit on the chair where Neal sat. She look at him and smile ''so Killian from where do you know my Neal?'' This _mine_ was really necessary, he first stared to floor and then he look at those beautiful green eyes which, not long time ago were full of love and happiness, now there were just eyes of a pretty stranger. ''We were friends as kids, we were pretending that we were on ship, like pirates in Neverland and we navigate by stars, and we spent a lot of time together'' she smiled and reply ''like a pirates in Neverland, like on Jolly Roger with Captain Hook? Who was Hook, I've always love Captain Hook!?'' her playfully mood make him more hurt and sad, but he is good at faking it so he answer ''I was Captain Hook and he was like a boy who was lost in sea, I rescue him''. Emma awed ''Oh, awesome, what an imaginary'' and laugh as Neal came back with coffee. ''you two guys are getting along I see'' she look at Killian and the both of them look back Neal, then Emma reply ''he just told me a story about how you were lost in sea, and he , Captain Hook, hero of the seas, saved you''

Neal in shock open his jaw and look Killian ''you did?'' Hook saw his face so he said ''aye, I told her how we, as kids play and pretending that we are fairytale characters'' Neal was now relived and a smile came upon his face ''oh yeah, we had awesome childhood''

Emma smiled and look Neal. Killian observe her, and he notice a love in her looks with him. He need to stop this, it will burn him alive ''so Emma, how are you feeling?'' She look at him and answer ''good, tired, but good, baby is good, that is what keeps me in good mood, and of course, the fact that Neal came back, so we can run away in find our Tallahassee''

It was torture, he was angry, hurt, nervous, but he need to act calm. So he stand up and excuse himself ''I'm glad to hear that, nice to meet you Emma'' he gave her a smile and rush out of room.

His palms aggressively went through his hair as he barely hold his tears. He need to punch something, he need to brake something. He just ignore David, Snow and Henry and run out. As he was outside he take a deep breath and first thing which came under his hands was post box, he punch it so hard and yelled. He do it again and stronger again, until he was stopped by David ''mate, stop''. Killian stopped and look at his hands, all cover in the blood.

''you are bleeding'' David said. Then Killian, angry ''I'm gonna be fine, just let me be alone'' and walk away from him. David stop him again ''no, not until you tell me what happen in there?'' Killian didn't say a word. ''In my house, with some alcohol?''.

Hook nodded ''I can use some drink now''. David smirked ''c'mon''.

* * *

 **Okay how you like it?**

 **I have some options, that (1) they with magic bring her memories back, that (2) they just hang up and fall in love again, or (3) Emma will never know the truth?**

 **So folks 1, 2 or 3 !? :D**

 **LET'S VOTE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people.**

 **Thank you for your votes, I decided to do the option 2. But, I still change everything, this chapter is not important with this decision.**

 **So you still can vote, and please leave your reviews, opinions, ideas, critics, whatever**

 **Ok, here is 10** **th** **chapter of my story.**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 10

''Operation Swan is now on!'''

* * *

After a second glass of whiskey David warn Hook ''don't get drunk, it won't fix anything'' Killian shake his head and as he swallow the drink, after liquor burn down his throat he reply ''I cannot be around her, her empty looks will eat me alive. I cannot get through with another loss of love. I seek for revenge for hundreds of years, because of Milah's dead. I just can't''

David take a deep breath and observe how much hurt was in Killian, how much anger, and how quickly he have up faith. He love his daughter so much, and he could clearly see that. Killian take another shot of whiskey and look David, with voice which tells David that, he is getting drunk.

''This, Dave, all of this, is just because I'm a god damn villain, and bloody villains don't get happy ending. It's simple as that'' David try to move Killian's glass away from him, but he resisted and take a glass and pureed a little more whiskey and take a shot of it. Then David take a bottle and put off on the floor ''Now, that's it, it's 10 in the morning and you haven't eat anything since the dinner last night''

Killian lean closer on the table and start to speak, he sounded like Jack Sparrow, and David observe that his hand gestures were similar ''Listen close, mate. It's bad form taking away man's drink specially when they are dinking over some woman''

David stand up, and Killian give him amazed look, then David take a bottle and look Kilian ''you are not drinking over some woman, you are drinking because my daughter doesn't not remember you, now, but maybe you, we, can fix it, and if you are drunk as hell, you cannot save anything'' he said it aloud.

Killian stand up to, and drunk as he was he move closer to David and place a hand on his chest. David could smell alcohol from his breath. ''David, she'' and show with his finger in the direction of hospital ''she is in love with Balefire, a kid, a same kid I saved from a sea'' then he take a pause and continue ''you ask me then , what happen back in the room'' and point with finger on David chest ''as I told her a tale how I and Neal know each other, she said, oh I love Captain Hook, he is hero of the sea, and as she look at me, I saw what?'' and ask rhetoric question, David shake his head ''nothing, her eyes were empty, and she look back at him, with love in her eyes and with this magical smile, she used to use just for me, and this piss me off''

David place his palm on his mouth and sign. Then he look Killian into his eyes as he cool down his nerves ''listen Killian'' and he looked him back, with eyes red from mixture of tears and alcohol.

''We will fight together, I will fight to, because she is my daughter and I'm willing to get through this that we bring her memories back. Because me, and her mom, cannot live with her in our lives and she don't know who we are''

Then Killian sarcastically smiled ''Oh you should hurry, because as they send her home, she and her beloved boyfriend are gonna runaway and find their Tallahassee.'' David look at Killian with question expression ''what they are going to Tallahassee? Why''. Killian screech behind his ear and reply ''once Emma told me, that they before Henry was born, they decided to run away, so Neal show her a map and she pointed with closed eyes on the Tallahassee, and since then this name is their safe word for home''

''I believe there is always way'' David told him, then he continue ''for the starters, if she fall in love with you once, she will fall in love again'' and gave to Killian kind smile.

''Yeah, but back then there, there were no Neal standing on my way'' and look to the floor.

David smiled and remember him ''and who was back then when we came from Neverland? Let me tell you something, Neal asked Emma for a date, but she went at the docks for thinking, when I approach to her she asking me if Neal send me, and I told her no, then she asked me that if I have other reasons of pushing her towards Neal, I asked her, what reasons, then she ask me is this reason that I keeping her from you'' David paused an observe Killian reaction, and then he said ''and back then I knew that she is in love with you, but only thing that was keeping her away from you were, not Neal but all this mess with Henry and Pan''

Killian look at him, and this fact sober his mind. When they kissed in Neverland he was just guessing that they will me once together, but now this was confirmed by David. First it kind make him happy, but then he remembers that Emma has no memory of him, of anyone. Then he make a decision and share it with David ''I will go back to her, hang up with her, and I will act like me. I will be myself. And hope for that she will soon fall in love''

David nodded and smiled ''great plan Hook, but first go and talk with doctor. And if you need any help you know where to find us'' Hook smiled and shake David's hand ''thanks mate, I will do my best, because I believe that deep down she is the same Swan that I know, and I know which notes I need to play for her to dance''

David again smiled ''it's great to see you've learn something from us. Be the same man she loves before accident. Good luck''

…

''So, how is that feel, when you are without darkness nor magic?' Belle giggled as she lie next to the Rumple and place her hand on his chest and press a light kiss on it. Rumple smiled and first look at the celling, then he look at him ''oh, I forget how does it feel, and my heart is pure and soul is clean, my love for you is true''. Belle smiled, she wasn't used to this. She kiss him on his lips.

They spent some more time together and then Belle sit on her bed, as she dress her t-shirt. Gold and ''where are you going love?''. She smiled and stand up ''I have a brunch with Will and on my way back I will get something you to eat''. He looked her serious and worried ''with Will huh?''. She notice a jealousy so she move closer to him and look him directly in the eyes ''oh, you are jealous, no, we are having meeting so I will help him find his love, like he help me to save you''. Gold looked her and he stayed speechless. She give him a quick peck ''bye'' and leave the room.

As Belle walked down the street she saw Henry walking in her direction, as he came closer ''hello Henry, where are you going?'' Henry look at her ''oh sorry, Belle, I didn't even see you''. She went serious and so she asked ''It's everything alright?'' Henry first nodded then he shake his head ''I don't know. I don't understand, some force is leading me to the pen, and all the time is whispering that I need to break it''.

Belle with worries ''Come, Henry I will help you do it, If it telling you to break it you shall break it, it must be some reason why''. She passed and then she add ''where are you keeping a pen?

Henry point with his finger in the direction of mayors house ''at home, you will really help me?'' Belle smiled and nodded ''yeah, come on''

They walk on the streets of the town, in quiet, then Belle carefully asked ''Hey Henry, how is your mom, Emma?'' Henry looked down as he walked and reply without any enthusiasm ''I-I don't know, they don't let me see her yet, only dad and Killian were allowed to visit her.''

Belle sign and slowly place her palm in Henry's back, he was as tall as her ''probably is this for the best, you just keep your head up and doctors will do the rest''

Henry smiled and as they were on the driveway to his home he stopped and look her ''thank you Belle, now we need to do this''. Belle nodded and together walk into the house.

As they reach Henry's room, he run to his closet, moved some boxes from the bottom, and behind them in old cloth was wrapped a pen. He carefully unwrap it and look at it. His gut was still strong, convince him to break it.

He look at Belle, what to do, she smiled and nodded with approval. Henry again look at it and then he broke it in two pieces. Both of them were in silent, Henry again make an eye contacts with Belle and then he place pen on the floor.

''What's done its done''. Henry said.

''How are you feeling now?'' Belle asked curiously

Henry first look up and thing, then he need to collect words ''I think like, I had a while world on my shoulders, and now I'm felling weightless'' and smiled the he repeat ''yeah, now I'm feeling so much better''

And hugged Belle ''thank you so much'' she smiled and hugged him back ''you are very welcome Henry''

A little while his phone starts ringing and he saw Killian's name ''hello, Killian what's up?''

''Henry, listen lass, can you come over at our place, and bring pen with you so you can write that Emma got her memories back''

Henry squeeze his eyes and answer ''am, Killian, I destroy it''

A moment of silence was between them and then Killian aske ''what? Why?''

''I had this gut telling me to destroy it, so I did it. Sorry Killian''

He heard on the other side how Killian sign ''you did what you, did, Now I need to figure out something, else''

Then Henry smiled and ask Killian ''hey what about I will help you, we could call it Operation Swan''

Kilian smiled ''Operation Swan is on, Now I'm going to meet with doctor so he will gave me more information ''he paused then he asked ''How about we meet at our place for dinner, at 6pm?''

Henry smiled too ''I am in, see ya Killian''

''Aye, by Henry''

Henry hang up and smiled to Belle ''Belle, could you open library for me, I need some secret research to do''

Belle smiled ''of course Henry, let's go, I will just take keys on my way at the shop, alright?''

Henry smiled ''awesome, let's go''

…

Killian came to hospital, no one was there in waiting room, he moved pass it and as he was at entrance of Emma's room he peeked if is Neal with her, but she was alone, reading some book. He smiled, glad that she was alone, and this make easier for him to fall back in love. But first he needed to talk with doctor for an opinion. Killian knock three times on Whale's office door, a woman voice response ''come on in''. He enter and politely asked ''Can I talk with doctor Whale for just a minute, please'' Woman from behind the table look at Killian and tell him ''doctor Whale had to run out for emergency with some family, he will be here in two hours or so''. Killian smiled and reply ''alright, it can wait, I will talk to him tomorrow. Thank you'' and leave room.

Hook grab a doorknob and slowly open the door which lead into Emma's room. When doors were half open, he smiled and softly knocked and look at her. She move her book down and look at him and smiled politely ''come on in, Captain Hook'' his heart ache as she called him with this moniker. He smiled back ''a brought you some flowers'' there were four white lilies, with a red ribbon keep them together. She smiled and take flowers, smell them and ask ''how do you know that lilies are my favorite?'' Killian with shy smiled answer her ''Lucky guess, I think'' and look down as he scratch behind his ear.

She place flowers and book on the bedside table and joked ''you must have a lot of girl fans around you, with this charming figure''. He blushed, she choose this words like she is making fool out of him. Then he reply ''sadly, no. My heart belongs only to one girl, and I rather than Charming I like been called devilishly handsome''.

She starts laughing, and between laughs she said ''and you are'' and then Emma heard herself and ''Oh I mean, you are not like I'm in you or something''. He laughed back and joked ''yeah, no excuses, love, you are hardly resisting me''.

''Yeah'' and both starts laughing,

Then Emma look on the clock and take a box of pills ''what are those, Emma?'' Killian asked and she look him as she took them in her hand and swallow it with water ''no worries, one is for baby, no actually, two are for baby and two are for my head''

He smiled and sit next to her, she lean back down and look at him, then he asked her ''so how are you feeling today''. She sign and smile ''like I was hit by the truck, my head hurts and I'm tired of lying here in bed, but don't have enough straight to walk alone''

Killian smiled and stand up ''Come, I will hold you, at the back, they have a nice park, where we can get some fresh air and stretch your legs. Emma smiled ''you would really do that for me?'' He nodded ''it' would be my pleasure''

She slowly sit on the bed, as he take her arm she groan ''oh sorry love, will be more gentle'' she smiled and lean on him as he help her to stand up.

He as one hand on her hip and she is having one in his shoulder and one on his chest. They slowly moved out. As they reached park ''oh, sun, fresh air I really miss that'' Emma take a deep breath trough her nose, Kilian smiled.

They walk for quite some time, and then Emma stopped ''I need to rest'' he help het to sit on the bench. ''are you alright love?'' She nodded with heavy breathing. Emma was so tired so as Killian back on the bench she placed her hand and head on his chest and said quietly ''sorry, I have no strength'' He answer gently ''rest as long as you need''.

Pair of them were in this position some time then Killian phone starts ringing, he slowly take it from his pocked and saw Neal number ''hey, mate, what's the matter?'' the he heard worried voice on the other side ''Kilian, I'm at hospital and Emma's gone'' Killian sign and answer ''I'm here park with her, and …'' Neal said with normal voice ''ok I'm coming'' and hang up on him.

Emma said almost in whisper with closed eyes ''who was it?'' Killian answer her ''you will see soon''.

Neal came closer, and as he saw Emma in the arms of Killian, like every time he saw them together he felt a pain and jealousy. When Emma saw him, she rise up and look at Neal ''oh, Neal, this was not like it looks like, he was just…'' Neal said ''I don't care, you two are…'' and then he remembers ''oh, hmm, Killian will you explain what you are doing with my girl?''.

And give him a sorry look, then Killian said carefully ''mate, I was just take her for a walk, and you know me that I will never take your girl'' and faked a smiled. This situation was really awkward. Then Emma stand up ''let's go boys, I need to go back to my bed, I hope I can get out soon, Neal would you help me''

Neal look at Kilian and ''yes, Emma. Here'' and take her hand as pair of them walked first and Killian follow them back in hospital.

Like less the hour later when they left Emma alone asleep in her room, Killian and Neal moved in the hall. Neal start talking first ''Sorry, man, you have to watch it, but until we find something to give her memories back…'' Killian nodded ''aye, I understand, mate, you are trying your best'' Neal smirked ''hey and Kilian, don't think that I'm trying to steal her. I like you two together more than I can admit''

Killian smiled and invite him to a handshake, Neal respond quickly ''Thank you, Bae, really. This days seem like hell to me, it's torture when her empty eyes are staring at me''. Neal nodded in understand. ''We will find a way to get her back, I promise''

And then all of the sudden ''you will find who? What are you guys chatting about'' Emma smiled and Neal's and Killian's heart probably skip a beat as the saw Emma on the doorway. Killian come closer to her ''love, aren't you sleeping?'' and then he squeeze eyes as he realize how he react.

Then Emma look Killian and then Neal ''guys, what's happening, since I woke up from coma, you Neal seams distract'' and the she look Killian ''and you are acting more like friend then a stranger, beyond all, why I cannot have my phone back, now seriously what's happening. ?''

* * *

 **Hey lovely people, you still can VOTE !**

 **(1) they with magic bring her memories back, that (2) they just hang up and fall in love again, or (3) Emma will never know the truth?**

 **So 1, 2 or 3 :D**

 **Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys, sorry for delay, I've been out of ideas and time.**

 **Thank you for your votes and reviews so much :D !  
This is now 11th chapter and it's a little bit shorter.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this one.**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 11

''Only thing that will be left from here is a shining dagger with her name engrave across it''

* * *

A quiet morning in Storybrooke, town is slowly waking up from a sleep, and the streets are with every moment more lively. It's still cold, sun is coming up, rising with soft morning light, most beautiful one. Apprentice is walking around, seeking for something, a darkness, which escape some days ago. He looked in every corner and peek in the darkest of places in the town. When he is about to quit, he is standing underneath the clock tower. In silent he observing around as the clock strike, he looked up and the hand of a clock moved and it now shown eight fifteen in the morning. He is well aware that this time in Storybrooke is very powerful and mysterious. As he take a better look up, he clearly saw that like someone move pass behind the clock.

Apprentice enter the building and start to climb the stairs up. When he arrives on top in the chamber of clock, he look around. Since the clock announced the time, he could feel, with every single magical bone that something dark is hiding in here.

Slowly he seek for something magical, maybe a shape, object, a smoke or a just a little sign of something. But darkness in invisible, like a air. He rises his hand and wave with it, as magic wand appeared in his fist. Apprentice look at it and wave with it in two small and tree big cycles ''Darkness, shall come to me, I command tee'' and wait.

In a brief moment later something dark stands in front of him and make a shape of woman, just a little bit smaller than him. It's black with a hood, you could only see the green glowing eyes. Woman slowly approach to him, and as they were toe to toe together it start to talk, with quiet gentle voice, which echoed in this empty room ''here is a prophecy which will be fulfilled on the third sunset from now. A woman, named Emma, well known as the savoir, will reappear as new dark one. I will fill every single light spot in her body and make her immortal, she will vanished from this world, and no one will ever saw her again. Only thing that will be left from here is a shining dagger with her name engrave across it''

The dark female shape slowly rise up and apprentice follow her whit his eyes. Quietly he observe but deep in him was fear and anger. As shape stayed still right on celling she said a last words ''you are the only one, who knows that there is no exit from this fate''

A creature vanish and only thing left were a small papyrus scroll which fell on the ground. Apprentice take it and unroll it. It looks like some course. A words in some old handwriting which apprentice never saw before.

He took it with him and take his way to his home, figure out how to end this prophecy.

…

Trio were on the hospital hall, surrounded by cold white walls and the smell of medicine. Emma was angry and both of men could see that. She stood on the doorway of her room with her hands crossed on chest. Her angry glances quickly moved between Hook and Killian. And they wear same guilty look on their faces.

Killian and Neal look each other, and stay quiet the Emma said, with anger ''Hey Neal, I know this look. Neal? Tell me now!'' and then she glanced to Hook ''guys, c'mon'' and wave with hands, then she moved it on her hips.

Then Neal want to said something but a male voice from behind said ''what's happening, Emma why are you on your feet?'' it was doctor Whale, all three of them look at him as he approach them with his doctor bag in his hands and a madam mayor on his side ''They are hiding something from me, doctor''

Then he put a bag in front of his door and moved to Emma and take her arm, Regina stayed behind in quiet just observing and wondering what happen to Swan. ''whatever they are hiding is probably the best for you, and I told you, no stress and no walking till I said so, now I will walk you back to the bed'' She protested ''no, I need to find out'' and she escape doctor and try to run back to the hall but doctor grab her again ''Emma, don't act childish, and get your ass back to the bed''.

As they were gone, Regina came closer with question look, both, Killian and Neal faced the floor. ''Pirate, what just happen with your girlfriend?''. Killian look at her and then to the direction of Emma ''she is starting to see that we are hiding her from the truth'' Regina look at both men ''so you fools thought that a human lie director will never smell a giant lie?'' She moved pass them and slowly take a doorknob and open the door.

Emma was now lying in her bed, with pale face and still angry expression. Regina stood there and observe what is doctor doing, none of them yet see her. As she moved closer her high hills make Emma and doctor look at her. She smiled, nicely ''Hello, Miss Swan, I'm a mayor of this town, I came here to check on you, we are not often used to hospital foreign citizens'' She moved closer to Emma who observe really carefully ''bullshit, bunch of lies, in the way you said my name, you know me'' Regina smiled and came on her left side and send a magic like she blow her a kiss from her palm. Emma closed her eyes and when she woke up she looked confused and anger were gone ''when did I came back from park '' and look doctor and a new female face. Doctor came closer ''you collapsed and we bring you back here''. She nodded and moved her glance to the brown haired classy woman ''who are you?''

Regina smiled ''I'm Regina Mills and I'm mayor of this town, and also an old friend of Neal an Killian, I just came here to check on then and ofcorse I want to meet you, Neal seed a lot of fancy thing''

Emma shyly smiled and politely reply ''oh, I'm Emma, nice to meet you, and speaking of them, where are they?''.

Doctor walk past the bed to the door, and open it ''guys, you can see her now, she is awake''. As men approach he leave a room.

Killian and Neal slowly and carefully enter, Emma smiled ''Hi Neal,… Killian'' Neal look Hook and move close to Emma and take her hand. She looks so beautiful, peacefully and loved, just stared to his eyes. Neal barley can look at her, because it wake his old regrets from leaving her.

Regina move to Killian who just stare at them, and is holding his fist so tight that his hands were red so do his face. She look at him and whisper to his ear as her hand place on his arm ''Killian, come, let's go outside'' He agreed and without braking a look he walked out of room.

As Neal look at Emma, she was like the same girl as she was 15 years ago, but a little more mature. ''Hey'' and she stroke his hair ''I miss you'' and smiled. He smiled and kiss her on her forehead ''me to''. As he stared at her with bot of his hands on her face, Neal was hard to resist to kiss her, but sill he had Killian back on his mind. ''What are you waiting for, kiss me'' Emma smiled.

Neal lean closer and kiss her gently, she quickly response. As some moment of sweet kissing were gone, Emma deepen the kiss and involve her thong and place one and on the collar of his hoodie and take him closer. Neal now broke a kiss and rest his forehead on hers ''Ems, that was'' she moan ''I really miss that''

He closed his eyes and he confess to himself that he really missed this to, but it was really long time since he kiss Emma. It felt wrong, especially when he felt like someone watching them, he slowly turn around, to the doors and he saw trough glass, how Killian observe them and now he turned like he didn't saw anything.

Neal raise and look Emma who was still enjoying a moment ''I need to go, I have to see how is Henry''. Emma open her eyes and ask ''who is Henry? You know a lot of people her, don't you?'' Neal turned his glance to the floor rand then to Emma ''Henry is umm, a son of Regina, a mayor, and I know people here because I spent my childhood here, until my dad abdomen me''

Emma give him a sorry smile and gesture to come closer, he lean close to her, and she take his face with bot of her hands and kiss him on lip.

It all felt wrong, he gave her a polite smile and wave goodbye ''bye Emma'' she smiled and follow him with her eyes as he exit her room.

As Neal came out he saw Killian on the chair with his hands on his face and arm were on his knees. Without a single word he sit next to him and said ''hey, Killian I know it's hard, but I need to'' and paused as he get a look from Killian ''to kiss her? Aye.'' And again he buried his face back to his palm. Neal take a moment and then he apologized ''sorry, mate''

Then Killian stand up and moved past him ''I need to go''. Neal only nodded and then he lean back on his chair, with deep exhale his head fell back and he stare to celling. Thinking about every possible was to save Emma from this state and grain back her memories.

…

In the room was darken with curtains and everything were in silent. Gold was lying in bed on his back with his hands on his chest, crossed together just, staring in the celling. It was weird to be without darkness in his heart, and so do without magic. He felt like he is weightless.

His thoughts was broken with his wife footsteps approaching up on the stairs, a brief moment later she open the door slowly. He smiled and greeted her. She smiled back ''you are awake, good, I brought you something to eat''

Gold rose up and sit on the bed, Belle approach closer and give him a table on his lap. She prepare to him a vegetable soup, on the other plate was red meat with rice and vegetables, beside lunch was some mixed fruit and ice-tea. He smiled ''thank you, Belle, it looks very delicious and smell id fantastic''. She blushed ''Thank you Rumple'' and give him a peck on his cheek.

As she rose up her phone starts ringing. ''Hello, yes he is beside me, why, who's calling?'' Then she take phone from her ear and say give it to Gold ''It's me apprentice, he wants to talk to you''

''Yes please'' rumple nodded to Belle to leave the room, she smiled and leave. As she was gone he start to talk again ''Now I'm alone, what's going on''

Apprentice fill him up about latest events, Rumple just listen him with mouth open. As he end the tale rumple sign ''so, there is no other way, we need to kill Neal?'' Apprentice answer ''this is our minor concern, what we need to fear is this darkness, still free hiding out there, and with this prophecy I told you. And now you are powerless I don't know how to end this'' Rumple reply ''so we need to kill my son, and try not to let darkness to enter Emma's soul and make her dark one?''.

Apprentice on the other line corroborate and add ''I will work hard to make things better, you and your wife do some research on books and then we will see what can we do. So for now that's all, good day Rumple'' And hang up.

Rumple sign and then he called out Belle ''Love, come, I need your help''

…


	12. Chapter 12

**A whole new chapter of New life is here.**

 **So here is going to happen, I decided this way because it make more sense.**

 **Now it will take more time, to figure out what will happen with all this darkness, surrounding**

 **Storybrooke and about prophesy. So be patient, but I promise but will be good.**

 **Still you can leave your opinion, review or anything.**

 **Big thank you for reviews, I respect each from bottom of my heart**

 **So hope you enjoy new part of story.**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 12

''Do you think that Storybrooke, could be our new Tallahassee?''

* * *

All latest events brings a team together. Behind the table at the city hall were sitting, Regina and Robin, Gold and Belle, Kilian, Charmings, Apprentice and Granny. All trying one thing to save Emma. They have been here for almost hour and half, because Apprentice need to explain what happen lately and what he thinks it's good to do. As he finished the silent appeared, then Regina stand up and lean on the table with both hands ''so first we need to get Neal and then we need to save Emma'' then Snow rise up ''She cannot become the dark one, she is pregnant'' and she glanced to Killian who silently stare at the table.

Regina look Snow as she sit back down, Regina is standing with crossed arms on her chest ''I'm well aware of this, but I'm asking you all now, how we will get rid of Neal. Someone needs to pay a price because Henry brought back a dead man, and we all know the price of Life Cycle''

Gold cleared his throat ''I will pay it, he is my son, but now I'm powerless so I don't know how to trick a beast from underworld.'' Regina look at him all alarmed ''the beast from underworld is here? In Storybrooke?'' Gold shake his head ''no, not yet, but it will come soon''

Regina and all other members were not used to Gold with this simple language and expressions, his answers and words are honest and true. There were no twisted words and sarcasm. Usually he could trick anyone just with selection of words. It was really strange. No _dearies_ no treats and killing, except this is sacrifice and weakness.

After a brief moment of stillness Charming stand up and lean his hand on his wife shoulder, she look up ''We talked, if there is no other way, we will send Neal out of town, he live there before, and no magic can follow him''

Then Killian response quietly ''I'm not sure about that mate, Emma was attacked by a flying monkey back in NY'' David sit down and bury his face into his palms and groan ''I give up'' Snow gaze at him and place a kiss on his shoulder ''we will find a way like we always do, don't lose hope''.

Regina rolled her eyes ''however, I think we at least give it try to send Neal out of town, but we need to talk to…''and search around the room ''where is his anyway?''. Killian look up and said quietly ''he is with Emma''. Regina reply ''Oh, someone should reach him, because we cannot make choices instead of him''

She saw Gold searching for his phone ''I will call him'' and deal his sons number. Regina then move behind the Robin and place one hand on his shoulder ''shall we take a short brake, we will continue after 15 minutes''

…

At the hospital, Emma and Neal had a nice time together. They laugh and joked, it was just like old times. She was real comfortable in his company, but he, he was just trying act like a man he was back then. But a lot of things change, and so do he.

''Emma, how about we stay here, just a little bit longer after you will recover, and spend some time with my friends and my dad? What do you think Ems?'' She smiled and said ''maybe, this people act a little strange, and they are like they know me, but I like them ''and giggle ''Killian, he is a pain in the ass I think, is he?'' Neal smirked ''yes he is, but he is also a really great man''

Then an awkward silence appeared but he broke it ''this town means a lot to me and I think you will like it to'' She smiled and then she reply ''do you think that Storybrooke, could be our new Tallahassee?'' he smiled ''maybe, yes maybe no''

Then Emma ask him one question ''so what do you wish more, daughter or son?'' Neal in shock reply ''what?'' Emma smiled and rub her belly ''our kid, I pregnant remember'' Neal closed his eyes ''oh yeah ''. She ask again ''so what you wish more, boy or a girl?''. He viewed her and simply answer ''as long it's healthy and happy I don't care''

Emma smiled. Then Doctor arrive the room ''Hello, to both'' he look at Emma ''Emma, are you ready for ultrasound to check your baby?'' Emma smiled and look Neal who was sitting next to her, on the right side ''do you want to come too?'' Neal shake his head ''No, I'm fine, I'll be here'' and give her a last fake smile, before doctor helped her to get on her feet.

As they left Neal's phone starts buzzing, he answer ''Hello?''. And his father were on the other line ''Bae, you need to come to city hall, we need to discuss your and Emma's future'' Neal nodded, stand up and grab his jacked ''I'll be there in five minutes'' and hang up.

Before he left he gently knock on the door, Neal heard doc ''come in'' and he enter. He saw Emma lying on her back and Doctor with a machine crossing her still flat belly. ''Ems, I need to go meet my dad, see you later'' she smiled ''before you leave'' she rose her hand and make a gesture to come closer to her ''come and see our baby'' he approach closer and take her hand, glanced to the monitor, she continue ''I don't see a baby yet, but it looks funny''

When he look at the blue and black ultrasound video of baby, his eyes filled with tears, with tears of regret, now he is truly recognize how much angry is he to himself that he left her with a baby and miss entire life of her son. Now he is standing next to her, looking at the baby isn't his, she is smiling, not knowing that all this is just a lie, and she does not remember a life, a better life.

Emma smiled ''oh, Neal, I know there are just small bean-sized baby, but I'm glad you like it already'' he smiled back ''it's beautiful'' and cleared his throat ''but now I really get going, bye'' and he try to leave ''No goodbye kiss?'' he heard Emma's voice from behind, he closed his eyes, sigh and as he turned to her he smiled, and go back to her and lean into a soft kiss. She moan ''all right, babe, see you later''

…

Hour pass by and everyone at the city hall came to same conclusion. Regina say out loud ''so you'' and look to apprentice ''you will make a remember potion for Emma first, and then we will talk more about Neal'' everyone nodded. Then Neal said ''Like I said then, I could just go back to New York, and see what happens''

Regina shake her head ''no, for now we know that, you cannot leave this place, because dark forces will seek for you, and they could follow you into land without magic, for now only way is you dead'' paused as she look at him ''I'm sorry''

''Now you may leave, we will have a new meeting tomorrow at 7 in the afternoon it is all right with you''. Everyone nodded and slowly one by one, leave a room.

Only one stayed were, charming, Neal and Regina and Killian. He slowly moved to Neal and asked him ''how is Emma?'' Neal jumped in surprise ''oh, am, she is fine'' and turned to him, facing ''she was at x-ray actually'' Hook asked ''where?''

Neal smiled at old fashion man ''oh, is am, special, device where doctor check on baby and you also see it on TV and later on sonogram'' he explained. Killian rise his eyebrows ''seriously, you saw a baby?'' Neal nodded ''yeah, but now is in size of bean, so it isn't look pretty much like a baby''. He saw worried Killian so he quickly add ''doctor said that is developing just fine, and she gonna have a normal pregnancy''

Killian smiled, as say with relive ''oh, this is a really good news. Now I just need to wait to apprentice make a potion and I will have my Swan back''.

Neal observe him, his expression of love, proud and relief, makes him happy and so do little jealousy ''I'm glad for you two guys, you gonna be a great parents someday'' Killian smiled for a really short time ''yeah, if Emma will not convert into the dark one''. Neal was confused ''what the heck are you talking?'' he questions.

''There is prophesy, which tell us that on the second sunset from today Emma will be become a new dark one'' Killian explain. Neal still does not understand ''so Emma Is prophecised to become the dark one?'' Hook nodded ''sorry mate, I need to go to Emma, apprentice said he will make a potion in less than one hour, meet us there'' he added before he leave.

…

At the hospital everything was set, just like they planned, Charmings and Regina were in the hall, Killian were by her side and Neal come later with a tea, flavoured with secret remembering serum.

Neal smiled at Emma ''here Ems, I bring you some tea'' she smiled ''aww, thank you'' and take a cup. Everyone stayed still just for a moment, it was moment when everyone forget to breathe. Emma take a sip, and when she feel that tea is not so hot, she drink up a whole cup. When she finish her drink she put a cup on the table, and just gaze Killian, her eyes were still blank.

Killian observed at her, nothing.

But second after, everything in front of her, come back. From the time where she come to town, and henry with a book, some Evil queen and other characters, and parents hugging her, Killian saving her in New York and their kisses, Neal's dead and come back, pregnancy and black.

She open her eyes and gaze to Killian, she realized that she lost her memories and she was with Neal. Quickly she rose and hug him ''I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry'' he hugged her back and nodded to audience from the hall, like everything is all right.

Killian kiss her on her hair ''I'm glad that you are back''. He heard her smiled. Then she broke a hug and kiss him gently and wink. She look at him and regret how she act, but she as aware that it wasn't her fault. ''What is it, Swan?'' she smirked and shake her head ''nothing, I was just trying to imagine how you fell, it must be painful''.

He gaze into her eyes, and sneeze his fist, which was injured by hitting a random object on the street. ''Love, what matters is that you are ok now, that you remember, I'm fine, I have been through worse'' and cheer her up with a smile.

''I need to show you something'' Emma said.

Her hand move under the pillow and take out a sonogram of a baby. ''Look, this magic bean is going to be our baby'' Killian smiled, and a tear of joy escape his eye as he observe a little one in the picture. ''it looks…quite fascinating, our little lass''.

The most beautiful magical moment were between them, Killian was beyond happy fort them, but back in his mind he had a thought of telling Emma about all troubles in future. After some minutes, Emma's parents came on the doors, Snow clear her throat, Killian and Emma look at them and she smiled ''mom, dad'' and they came closer. Killian move back as each parent were on each side of bed. ''Oh, darling, I glad you all right'' snow said, and then Charming add ''we were so worried about you and your baby''

Emma smiled ''doctor said that we will be just fine, no worry''. Snows eye escape a tear so she sniffs and move back so she could wash her tears away. ''Mom, why are you crying?'' Emma asks, then Charming look Killian and then back to Snow.

Snow sigh and then she came back closer and take Emma's hand ''you know that Neal must pay for his comeback?'' Emma nodded ''good, and something else is here''.

''What'' Emma asks with worry.

Snow again peeked to his husband who nodded ''Look Emma, yesterday we find out that there is some prophecy, and it's told that you will become a new dark one''.

Emma said with calm voice, and squeeze he moms hand ''no worry mom, we will figure something out, I'm not gonna become dark'' Snow look at her daughter and said quietly ''you know Emma, the prophesy says that you will become dark in two days''

Now Emma is alarmed, and first thing she look at Killian, who was lean on the desk nearby the window with crossed arms on his chest. ''We don't have enough time Emma'' Snow add.

Emma closed her eyes and quietly asks ''could I be alone, I need a moment to think'' Parents nodded and left the room, Killian followed them, but he was stopped by Emma's request ''Killian, stay with me'' and rose her hand to him. He smiled ''absolutely, love'' and take her hand and sit on the edge of bed. She lean closer and kiss him on the lips, both of her hands were on his jacket collar, holding him close to her.

In the moment he broke a kiss and they rest their foreheads on each other, so they could catch a breath ''I'm afraid'' Emma tell him. ''No worries love, I'm here, we will find the way'' he said with

Resoluteness as he looked her in the eyes and move his thumb over her soft skin on her cheeks. The small smile appear on her face ''I hope so, Killian, I hope so''.

Then he place his hand under her chin and make her look him back to the eyes, they were red and full of tears but before he could say something she interrupt ''Killian, when I lost my memories I acted like I'm young again and I didn't realized how must you have been hurt watching us, I mean me, with him, so I decided to tell you something'' he rose his eyebrow in expectation ''I need to tell you, that I '' is face were like _yeah go on_ ''That I …'' she paused when Henry run into the room.

''Mom, you ok?'' and run into her embrace ''oh kiddo, I miss you, sorry I scared you, now I'm ok'' He looked her ''Mom told me about prophesy, what is going to happen with you?''.

Emma squeeze his hand ''Look, kid, we will figure out something, no worries''.


	13. Chapter 13

**Something new folks.**

 **It's getting crazier.**

 **I have no heart to kill of Emma's baby, so I will need to figure out something else with all darkness issue. I really need to think about future chapters.**

 **I promise you will see some Neal-Henry moments and flashback ofcourse.**

 **Leave a review, so I will know your opinions.**

 **Thanks a lot for all previous reviews, I really respect each of them.**

 **Hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 12

'' _Person who has gift of magic in his veins from a birth, gives this gift to the universe in an exchange of ex deceased's life.''_

* * *

''There might be the way, to not kill off Neal'' Belle rushed into a Grannies with open book. Her feet lead her to the one table where were Neal with his father, and on the other Robin, Regina and Charmings were siting. All followed Belle with gaze, as she place a book in the between Neal and Gold. Regina and Robin stand up and stand behind Belle, Snow and Charming just turned around to the Belle and others.

Then Belle starts reading from the book, her finger follow each word she read ''Here its said, _Dead can be brought in special exception, which is an author. The following could make some become lively in only one way, if the deceased's death was costed by magic.''_ She paused and turned a page and starts reading again, loud and clear _''the price comes, because the author somehow brake a law of Cycle of Life, and we must fill a hole, that means a death of someone else. However, always is there_ _an_ _exception, which is someone's magic. Person who has gift of magic in his veins from a birth, gives this gift to the universe in an exchange of ex deceased's life.''_

Everyone remain still and quiet, then Regina summary what Belle read ''So, Neal can stay alive if some of us, gives up magic, which means, me or Emma, no one else has this gift…'' As Snow want to say something an old man appeared and quietly said to the group of people ''and me ofcourse'' Everyone turned to the direction of male voice, it was Apprentice who approach closely ''but here is also another catch and price, with magic gone it's also gone your soul, and then you die''

Belle looked Gold and then ask apprentice ''But, Rumple is alive, why is he…?'' Apprentice smirked and explain ''he is different he wasn't gifted with magic from beginning, his magic appeared with his darkness, when he became the dark one. We, as me Regina and Emma, we were born with magic. If you take our magic you also take our life'' he said, and watched expressions of others which was confused and full of questions.

Then Snow asked quietly ''but Emma lost her magic ones, when Zelena took it, and she was just fine''. An old man smirked and nodded ''indeed she was fine, because in this case her magic was just blocked, as then with a help of magic wand and believing in herself she unblocked it''

Now this made so much more sense now, but now here is the hardest decision. Regina asked out loud, what everything wonder ''so now we need to decide who will give up your life'' and sign, the Robin place his hand on small of her back and he lean her head on his shoulder.

''No'' and everyone looked Neal, who hit with hand on the table ''no, no one will sacrifice a life for me, you lived just fine without me, and a loss of any of you three will be a bigger loss'' Neal said with conviction.

Everyone nodded and stayed in awkward silence, just in their own thoughts, imagining what world would be without Emma, or Regina, or Apprentice. Then apprentice rose his head up and say ''I have done so much for this world, and I lived enough, I'm alone and I'm tired of life'' everyone watching him with a wonder and respect, then he continue, looking directly into Neal's eyes ''Neal, I will give up my magic for your life. I have made my decision so you cannot convince no to''

Neal gazed into his eyes and he cannot find one single regret, just happiness and peace. Then he stand up and offer him a hand. With tears in his eyes hi thank him, as they shake hands ''there are no words in this world which will describe my gratitude to your sacrifice, if there is anything I can do, just say it''.An old man place his hand on his arm and smiled ''just make a best use of my gift to you, be good and true, love and change this world in better, this is all I ask'' he paused and little back off ''I will be in my house, preparing myself, we will meet at the sun down'' Everyone nodded and then he disappear with a smoke.

The silence stayed between them for some minute, then Neal ask ''how about Emma, and her dark one issue?'' Regina looked down, Snow speak up ''I don't really know'' then he gazed to Belle ''does any of your book says any about Emma's prophesy?'' Belle shake her head ''no, I read tons of book, but each says the same, there is no way to escape prophesy, sorry''. Snow rest her head on his husband's shoulder. ''what are we gonna do?'' she whisper, in the tone like she is thinking loud. He press a gentle kiss on the top of her head ''we will find a way to save Emma, if we cannot protect her from darkness we will get her out'' he confront her. She sign and try not to cry. It felt like 30 years ago when they need to give her up.

…

At the hospital, Emma and Killian spent as time as possible together. For starters she asked doctor to another appointment, for ultrasound. It was middle of the day, Emma hadn't ate since breakfast, she must be fasted for the checkup.

''I'm starving'' she cried into a Killian chest as they cuddle in her bed. He smiled ''just more five minutes and then you will eat your dinner'' and kissed crown of her head. She sigh as man stand up ''let's sail away, love'' he said and give her support to sand up. She take his hand ''let's go''

Hand in hand they walked in the direction of the door. As they reach it, Killian went first then open it for her ''Lady first'' his never stopped being gentlemen and be all flirty in her company. Her first reaction were rolling her eyes, but she enjoyed it, she love him and this makes her feel better, feel wanted.

Killian smiled when he saw how she rolled her eyes, and this reaction was every time the same. As he pass by him he take an opportunity of her being so close to him, so he take her hand and kiss her on her lips. Both closed their eyes and enjoy the moment. She moaned between kiss ''oh, stop it'' and broke a kiss. He moan to ''it's your fault'' and looked down. She laughed ''so, it's my fault, why is that?'' and punch his arm.

''Aw, don't hit me like this, woman'' and cover the place where she hit him with his palm. ''you are so beautiful, that's the reason'' he said gently and gaze into her green eyes. She shyly smile and kiss him on his cheek ''you silly pirate'' and walk pass him, in the direction of doctor's office.

Emma knock on the doctor's door and wait for his response. ''C'mon in'' a male voice called them inside. She smiled ''hello'' and quickly after her Killian was behind her ''good day''. Doctor stand up and place the pen down ''hello to you two to, Emma are you ready for ultrasound?''. She smiled ''yes, let's do this so after that I can eat something'' both men smiled.

As they enter the room, doctor was first and he walked to the monitors and some computers. ''Emma, you lay down and relax, and put your shirt up'' Emma nodded and follow the instructions. Killian watch her how she lie down and expose her still flat belly. This made him smirk, she observe how he stare at her naked skin ''never saw a belly before?'' she joked. He move his gaze to her eyes and lean closer to her ear ''I miss your naked body'' and quickly stole a kiss from her cheek.

Again she roll her eyes. Then doctor came closer, open one monitor and take transducer in his hand and pure some gel on it ''this might be cold at first'' Emma nodded and as gel touch her skin she closed her eyes but the she quickly open it and take a look on the monitor.

''I don't see anything'' Killian said as he move closer and take a better look on the sonogram on the monitor. Emma smiled at him.

Doctor now find a baby and still transducer, his finger moved to the monitor so he start ''here is baby's head, belly, legs, and here is….'' And paused.

Emma and Killian looked each other all alarmed, then Emma look the doctor, who move transducer and stare at the screen ''is something wrong doc?''.

He sigh ''I'm not sure, but something is wrong with baby's heart'' Emma was filled with cold sweat. Then doctor continue ''it's still soon, for say but, baby is not developing like it must''.

Emma sense Killian hand on her, how he squeeze it. She watch how doctor type on the keyboard and then he stand up ''Emma, I will run some tests, I will prescribe you some pills which will support a baby and give him/her chance to develop normally''

Doctor leave the room and Emma in shockwave slowly cover back her belly with shirt. She rose to the sitting position. As she feel Killian's hand on the back, tears escape her eyes, she cover her face with palms ''oh my god'' and starts crying. Killian sit next to her and take her closer to him so she burry her head into his chest. He just held her.

''oh, oh, I, can't'' she cry so hard, so her entire body were shaking in intervals. Killian shirt went wet from her tears ''Emma, love, it still have a chance, it will make it, have hope'' he comfort her. His heart is falling apart by seeing her in so much pain, and by his aching. He wasn't happier in his life before like he learned that Emma is pregnant. When Emma was in comma, she used to be by her and telling her a stories about their upcoming, he also named their future kids and tell her if she like it.

Now they are here, knowing that their baby might not make it and both of them this push on the edge. ''Have hope, Emma'' he whisper ''I love you'' and stroke her hair. She slowly calm the cry. One hand was on his chest, holding tight his shirt and other one was still on his face, washing her tears away.

Emma move her look up, he gazed into her eyes and move his thumb on her cheek and place her hair back on her ear. ''Kilian, I (sigh) I am afraid'' she give him a look with eyes red as blood. He looked back ''I'm afraid to, my love, but we must have fate that our lad will be well, you will eat this pills and it will be fine''

Emma again burry her head on his chest and nodded against it ''I love you'' and stroke her belly with her hand.

…

It was magic hour at Storybrooke, a golden light embrace every corner of the town and it was beautiful and peaceful. But it wasn't so peaceful like it seems. At the Apprentice house there were Regina and Robin, Neal, Killian and Charmings. Other part of town says goodbye earlier, and he was joyful to see all those people who cared for him.

He was sitting on the bed, and other seven of them were round his bed. ''Now I will give this to you'' he said and look to Snow, he waved with his hand and it appeared a wand ''this is magic wand, and when Emma will convert into dark one she will disappear and vanished into another realm out of our world. We yet don't know where exactly but I'm certain it's Enchanted forest. This wand will take you to her. But portal must be powered by a person who have dark magic in her'' he paused and all they looked to the Regina which smirked ''I will be that person, this is easy''. Apprentice nodded and the lied down and gaze to the Neal ''Now it starts, I enchanted my soul and magic to outflow my body right exact time when the last sun light fade out'' Neal glance out form the window and the suns orange light become colder with every second, then he looked back to the apprentice, who said ''It's time for me to go, now ''his last words echoed in the mind of each person in the room, as they viewed how he slowly shut his eyes and fall into eternal rest. After a second he closed his eyes everyone remain still, then Snow look through the window and there were no sign of a gold solar rays ''he's gone'' she murmur.

Neal take a deep breath and something hit him, he felt alive. Until this moment he didn't even recognize how he felt, now he could breathe whit each cell in his body. The strong filling run through his muscles and sweet warm blood fills his veins. Neal take a deep breath ''I could feel it'' he add and give a last glance to the apprentice, before they give him in the hands of fairies. He lean closer and said quietly ''I will spent every minute of my life to make thing better, I promise, now rest well my friend''.

Killian move pass Neal and tap him on his shoulder ''good form from a man to give up his life'' Neal only lightly smiled and nodded and exit the room. Killian sigh and his phone buzzed two times, he take a look and he saw Emma message.

 _Hey, how it goes, everything ok? Xx ps: don't tell my parents yet_

After he read it he looked up and saw that he is alone in the room and that Snow already called Mother Superior to give to an old man a blessing. Killian moved out and meanwhile he answer to a text.

 _Everything went just fine, love. I will come soon. I won't *kiss*_

He turn phone's screen off and put it back into a pocket. Then he join to the group.

''We are going home, Henry and Roland are waiting for us, and the little knight needs to go to bed, so'' Regina explain and take Robin's hand ''Good night, guys'' Robin waved and smiled. Snow waved back ''Night'' and turn to the David ''we also need to get going'' then her gaze meet Neal's ''Neal, if you need something just let us know, ok?'' and smiled. Neal returned her smile and thank her ''Thank you Mary-Margaret'' Pair of them enter the David's truck. And Neal and Killian left alone.

''I need to get some rest, say goodnight to Emma for me'' Neal said, Killian nodded ''I will, Good night Neal''.

Killian make his way alone to the direction of the hospital. Sky was still bright but city lights are already open in the street. The cold winds were blowing between houses. He starts to walked fester. Then something black approach him. It appeared like one feet away from him. It has a figure of woman, tall as Emma and its eyes were glowing green. The cold was more dominant. ''you have only one sunset before your beloved Swan will misplaced her beautiful wing and turned into The Ugly Duckling. It's a twisted tale as we know. And pirate, there is nothing you be able to do'' a female voice distressed him so he try to stabbed it with his hook, but smoke form disappeared upper into the sky.

All panicked he looked round to find something. But it was noting left. Now his terrors become more and more strong, a fear that he will fail his love and lost a baby. He cannot survive such a torture. This fear and fury wake a villain inside. Killian take his phone out and send a quick text to Emma.

 _I will be late, don't wait me. Love you, Killian_

He turn his screen of and place a phone in the pocket. And start walking into the direction of the darkness. He could sense it, so he follow it, not even knowing where he is going.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello.**

 **New chapter new troubles.**

 **Please** **guys leave an review or suggestion how to continue .**

 **Let me know what do you think.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 14

''And, pray to god that this won't needed, if something happen to Killian or you, I will stand by the baby too, no matter what''

* * *

Some time ago.

On the some August nightfall, the night was warm. Summer breeze, blow from the sea and the smell of the salt was in the air. Pair of them walked at the shore, hand in hand. Just taking deep breaths sometime, so they could smell their both favourite fragrance. The walk in silence, listening how sea rush to shore and produce this beautiful sound, which calm mind. ''This is my favourite sound'' Hook broke quietness and stay still for a second, Emma nodded ''it's calming, in our modern world, they called the effect of this sound, Thalassotherapy''. Hook looked her ''what therapy?'' she first response was a smile ''Thalassa, the word originates from Greece and it means sea''.

Killian was so amused by her knowledge, it was quite sexy for him, so he smirked and place his hand and hook on her hips, force her to come closer. Emma drown into his gorgeous indigo blue eyes, the eyes of the most beautiful ocean at the dawn. ''you amaze me every time Emma''. She giggled and shyly looked down, but he quickly pick her head up, and gazed into her olive green eyes, which reminded him of the most beautiful forest he ever saw. ''you'' he kissed her ''are'' and again ''the most'' and again ''beautiful woman'' then he kissed her more. She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. Know their tongues dance together, and kiss become more passionate. His hand slide lower to her ass, and make her body press even closer to his body.

Emma moan among kisses and slide both hands to his chest, v-shirt give her easier entry to touch his bare muscled chest. Her fingers played with his chest hair and yearn for more warm skin. His body was on passion, his mind was little forward into their moment. His hand and hook support her ass and lift her up, her legs were wrapped around his body. She also could feel how he was growing to feel more about her. Emma standstill a kiss, take a deep breath and move to kiss his neckline, he groan, his hand moved to her breast. ''let's move somewhere else, not in public'' she said whispering into his ear.

Hook agree and lend her down, but not let her go away. He pecked her neck and play with her hair ''love, are you sure, this is our first…'' she giggled ''more than sure, but let's move into your room at Grannies''. He nodded, and take her by her side, she lean her head on his shoulder and both start walking back to the town centre. Between they keep pace close to each other, he stole some kisses, and just to keep them in the mood, for not to cooled down.

When they came to Hook's room, he take her by his side and surprises kissing her, she waved with her hand and unlock the door. He lift her up and she wrap her legs around him and giggle by his neck. He groan and place a soft kiss on her neck, then another and another. Emma stoke his hair on back of her head and with another arm she hold him close to her.

He moved nearer and place her gently on the bed. Now he break a kiss and take of her and his shoes. Emma moved up the bed so her head was on the pillow, he smirked and move on top of her, and held his weight on his hand. Then she take a turn and he was quickly on his back. She smiled with a evil smirk as her hand moved down to this torso, abdomen, and closer to his belt. Ge groan ''you bloody hell, Emma''. She don't bother, as she exposed the zipper and slide her hand into his pans and gently starts playing with his member. His eyes shut and this send electricity thought his veins. His whole body was on ardor. ''Emma'' and take her hand. Ever since she started playing her wicked game, she didn't move a glaze away from him. ''That's enough'' he lift her up and take off her summer dress, now she was only in her panties. He stilled as he saw her figure. ''are you going just stare or you will do something, pirate'' she smiled again and take his and place it on her breast. He squeezed. They gape at each other eyes alike they are equally out of world. He see her as the utmost stunning woman, she think the same about him, but she just keep wearing wicked smirk on her face and eyes sparkle with playful expression.

Now she was laying on her back and Killian kissed her complete body. Afterwards some time she take his face into her palms viewed into his eyes and beg him ''Killian please''.

He nodded and before he could act, she already held his member in her hands and slid him where they both most desired. The apartment was filed with a soft cries and moans when they danced in the rhythm of their passion, calling loud each other's names.

Emma's nails were now press hardly against his back and as she slide them down, leave a blood-red mark. This caused them to move wilder and harder. At the end of act Killian collapsed on Emma. Both breathing fast closer, just to catch their breaths. He leave her to get some air, so he moved next to her, so she could place her head on his chest and play with one hand with his chest hair, leaving few kisses on him.

When Killian came to the air he said gently, kissing the crown of her head ''this was out of our world, Emma''. She smiled and nodded against his chest ''not bad, not bad at all''. Then he force her to look him directly into his eyes ''Emma, love'' she stare in him with questioning expression. ''I love you'' he said slowly and carefully wait for her feedback. Emma was in surprise for quite some time, just collecting her words, but she needed to say like she is feeling. So she smiled ''I love you to''

His body left a huge reprieve, so he sigh with relief. The love for her was something extraordinary. Now he fixed her hair and smiled ''oh, this is the best day, Emma you are making me a better man''. She smiled and the she sit up and look him how where he was lying. Emma also fix his hair, and then she reply ''I glad to hear that, and hey, do you realized, that today we did our two most hard things in relationship?'' He smiled and he also sit to next to her and caress her shoulder down to her arm ''and the most beautiful one, I liked our sex, but what I loved the most your words, those words were like balsam for my soul, heart, mind and body'' He kissed her gently on her lips, then she broke ''aright, this sugar, I'm not used to be so cheesy'' and smiled. Killian place his finger on her lips ''shh lass, go with the flow''.

Her eyes open wide and move his finger from her lips and she laugh ''wow, where did you learn those worlds?'' He reply '' why are you laughing swan? This is a pirate phrase for letting your ship go with a flow of the ocean''

Emma's smile fade ''oh, this is now some popular expression in youth slang, I thought Henry learned you, forget it'' and lean closer for another kiss.

Present day.

Killian is walking now for like half an hour, into the deeper darkness. He walk without thinking or knowing where he is going. His senses are getting stronger with each step. With every step he is nearer to the, who-knows-what. Steps lead him into the dark forest above town. It's really icy, and his mind drifts him to the summer nights he spent with Emma, and sometimes with Henry and also both of them. He could still feel this summer breeze, but the wintertime winds are more powerful. The cold wind runs around his body into his bones.

He take a few more steps and then he reach the Wishing Well. Killian looks around, the he was alone, physically, but he sense that someone is here, in spirit. ''show yourself'' he said. No one answers to him. The quiet forest break a whisper, he turned in the direction of wishing well, no one. The whispers are getting stronger, but they are still deform. He walked closer and place hand and hook on the edge of cold stone of well. He take a look into it and now something black flew pass him. This powerful force hit him and he land on the floor. ''Bloody hell''.

Black woman figure is matching like one who visit him earlier. It flew beyond him, he is still on the floor. The cold is stronger and winds more powerful. Dark clouds cover clear night sky and lighting illuminate a sky. Now the unknown figure speak up. ''hello again pirate, I'm here, because you can save your Swan''

Killian observed it ''How, how I know you are not toying with me?''

The woman giggled, he recognized, it was Emma's giggle. And the glowing green eyes are the shade similar Emma's. ''you just need to trust me'' she starts and then continue ''swan has something in her that I need, it's yellow unlike gold, and she don't know yet she has it''

He look with question expression ''and what is this?''

The figure come nearer and whisper ''her magic'' and evilly smiled.

''But her magic it's white, not yellow'' he said.

Woman smiled and again her smile was alike Emma's. This stars to worrying him. But first she response ''yes, her good magic is indeed white, but her dark magic, hidden in the darkest of her places is yellow. And this part of here I need''

Killian stand up and remembers what Apprentice teach them later about losing magic ''I'm not a fool you witch, if someone born with magic loose it, it also loose the life too'' he said with angry voice.

Figure nodded and answer ''smart little pirate as you are. But details are details, Emma was burn with her pure magic, but not dark magic. Black magic appeared when you, loved ones, show her that you fear her. I'm sure you remember''

''No'' he yelled ''we won't betray her, and we do not fear her either, I'm not going to let you kill her'' he said and starts walking in the direction of town, but powerful force paralyse him and lead back where he previously stood.

''Pirate, pirate, pirate, you are not listening me, I'm not going to take Emma's white magic, I need her dark-yellow magic. That's all, and you, will help me to get it, or she will become a new dark one, and we all know how to kill one of those'' woman voice echoed in the dark forest, and it sounds not trustful. Like she is having something behind her back.

''So, for example I chose to take her black magic, what will happen to her?'' Killian crossed his arms on his chest and wait woman to answer.

''Good boy'' woman said with Emma's voice and the she change it back ''she will be weak for like two days but she will recover with time, I will give you an object which will help you to suck magic from her'' she said.

''all right, give me the object and I will do it'' Kilian surrender.

Woman smiled and she give him instructions how to do it, but she leave out some small detail which will cause a fatal damage.

…

Following morning the soft knock on the door, broke her daydream. She smiled as he saw Henry and Neal on the door ''c'mon boys, come in'' They approach closer with shy smiles on their faces, both have one hand behind backs. She already knew that they are hiding something behind. But she act like she didn't notice.

''how are you feeling mom?'' henry asks first. Emma smiled to him and reply ''I'm good, baby is good and I will be soon home''. Neal smirked and look Henry. Boys exchange glance and then both looked back to Emma.

''We brought you some get-well-soon gifts'' Henry smiled.

She act surprised ''what? No, guys you don't have to…''

First Henry with wide smile give her a nice bouquet of white lilies. Emma smiled in gratitude ''oh, kiddo, they are so beautiful, thank you'' and he gave her a hug. As they broke a hug they looked Neal.

''I brought you something as well'' and he gave her a wrapped up box, looked alike Christmas gift, she shake it but she didn't hear anything ''what is in it?'' She questions. Henry smiled ''open it''.

Emma exchange a cheerful look with Neal and slowly open a box. In the box there were a lovely little Teddy bear, it looked old, but he was still very soft and his fluff were still fluffy. She was happy, a first little gift for her future kid was perfect.

She looked Neal ''thank you, he is very fluffy''. He lean closer and give her a kiss on her cheek. ''I'm glad you like it''. The awkward moment were between them, both still care for each other, but without love. The moment was broke when Henry run out of room ''Mom, dad, I will be right back, I just saw Grandma, so I will go to say hi''.

Both nodded and as Henry leave room, Neal give Emma a look and take her hand ''this teddy bear is not just any fluffy bear'' he paused and squeeze her hand, his words become harder ''back then, before henry was born, before I left you, I have no idea that you were pregnant'' again he paused and take a deep breath ''when we talk about our runaway, and all… this day when I left you, I run into some shop, and I saw this teddy bear, with last pennies I bought him, and I was about give to you, as a promise and hope that we will have a kid together someday''.

Emma's eyes were with tears, she look at teddy bear which was meant to be for Henry. Then Neal continue ''now I give you this gift as another promise, since we have a child together, this little bear make my wish come true. I wish that your baby, with Killian will be healthy and great kid as its Henry'' His eyes were also with tears, he take a deep breath and continue ''and I hope that Killian won't make the same mistake I did, mistake, which will chase me for the rest of my lifetime.''

Emma look at him, as she cannot find a single lie in his eyes, she lean closer and hug him. She burry her face to his chest and he stroke her hair and leave s soft kiss on her head. ''Thank you'' she whisper and left a soft cry.

''I'm sacred, I have bad filling about this baby'' she said, he take her face into his palm and force her to gaze him into his eyes ''this baby will be fine, you will raise him well, like Henry''. Emma looked down ''this is what I'm scared, I think, because, with Henry, Regina did the most of the work, and she did it the damn good job''.

Neal lean closer and rest his forehead on hers, his hands remind on her face. ''Emma, you will make it, you and Killian will rise this baby into the great human being, and I'm here, I will make sure that I will stand by Henry side for the rest of my life. And, pray to god that this won't needed, if something happen to Killian or you, I will stand by the baby too, no matter what''.

Emma cannot explain how grateful was now, she want to kiss him so badly but this be mistake. She decided to gaze him into eyes ''thank you so much Neal, you don't know how I'm grateful for this''

He smiled ''well this is the only way that I won't feel so much guilt leaving you at the jail'' smile and give her a quick peck on her lips. She smiled and sigh. This cannot be better way for left some worries away. The stress over her feeling could cause a lot of damage on here and baby's health. Now she again lean into his embrace a stay still for a little while, just enjoying the moment.

After some minutes they had a nice chat, and Henry come back. It was fun to be together with a members of here kind-of-family.

Then her phone starts ringing, and she pick it up and saw Killian's name on it, she smiled. ''Hey, you didn't show up last night, where are you, I was worried''

''Emma, love, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to cause you any trouble. Are you alone?'' she hear him asking.

She looked at the two boys playing on the Henrys phone, she smiled ''no, Neal and Henry are with me''

''oh, alright. Amm, love, I will come to you, I might find something that will could help with the breaking a prophesy''

She smiled and forgotten his jealousy voice ''you find what? Seriously? Ok, and hey Killian I-I missed you ''

''I missed you too love, see you soon'' And he hung up,

When she place his phone back Neal look him, she tell him ''Killian called me, and he said that he hind something that it might help, not turning me into The Dark One''. Neal and Henry smiled, the little boy show his enthusiasm ''oh that's great news mom, when will he come over?''. She smiled ''I don't know, so I ask you guys, if you two could let us alone, we could continue this later''.

Boys quickly stand up. ''no problem Ems, call us when you finish, and let us know what happen'' Neal said. Emma smiled back at them. She open her arms and give them a group hug ''wish me luck''. Boys with one voice said ''good luck''. Emma smiled and before she left them go she said ''I love you guys''.

Henry ad Neal smiled and waved her in goodbye.

* * *

 **Boom**

So it begins...  
See you later


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello I'm back**

 **I have been very busy lately but I manage to write more.**

 **So here is a whole new chapter, and I hope you will like it.**

 **Here is more bitter and sweet moments.**

 **In future I hope I will update soon, but I have job and I work every day, without a free day off.**

 **So patience will be appreciate.**

 **Thank you veeeery much for reviews and please leave me more your opinions.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A New lifestyle

Chapter 15

'I remember this, you use this when mom was pregnant'

* * *

Short after Neal and Henry left Emma alone in her room, someone knock on the door. Without looking she recognize metal sound of Killian's hook against woodener doors. She smiled as she saw him. ''hello, Killian''.

He smiled back, but she quickly realize that something bothers him. ''Killian, what's wrong?'' he sit on the chair on the right side of Emma's, bed back facing to the window. He took out from his jacket a small box. It wasn't much bigger than ring box, so Emma jumped. She remain silent just in case this is not what she is thinking it is.

Box was black with red line and red button. He looked her, she stand still, her heart was racing. ''Emma, I…'' he paused then he continue ''later I met someone, she told me how to free you from prophesy, she gave me this small box''

Emma felt small relief, but new worries comes out ''and what will this box do?''. He sign and explain everything like black spirit woman told him. Emma watch him with wide open eyes.

''so, this small box will suck all my dark magic, and I will no bear any consequences?'' Emma asked. Killian nodded ''she told me so'' and sign. Then Emma take a moment for thinking and then she asked ''what about baby?''.

Killian move his glance from the floor to Emma ''what about it?''. She look at him and place her hand on her belly ''will baby be ok? What did she said?''.

He sign ''she didn't say a thing actually''. And lower his look.

''so you don't know if our baby will make it alive or no, Killian?'' Emma ask with shaking voice.

''Emma, love, but we have no other choices.'' He quietly whispered and take her hand.

She looked down, and squeeze his hand back ''you are correct, in both ways is our baby in danger'' tear escape her eye as he place other hand on her stomach.

The cold feeling fill her body, and it gets right to the belly. A bad feeling create a fear, but she need to do what's right, she cannot be The Dark one in this condition. Now Killian is by her side, giving a hope speech, but he is out of world with her thoughts. She only can sense that he sometime said her name, a word darkness and baby. Occasionally she nodded and give him a small smile.

''Emma, are you are not attending me'' he said, he wasn't a fool. He know Emma.

''sorry, Killian, I little zone out'' Emma apologize. But she still wasn't there, not fully.

''love, we need to open the box now'' Killian wave with a box, and move his hand to Emma's belly. She cover his hand with hers, and wait what he will do next. His large hand warm her whole body. It remind her of a protection spell. Similar Regina gave her few days ago. Emma glance into his eyes, full of hope and love. It feels like she could drawn into his ocean blue orbs. She knows that behind a bright spark in this beautiful eyes there is also fear.

''There someone I've been missing, and this is you Emma, lately I lost you, and aye you come back, but I need you complete, I need to take you home, so we will start your little family'' he give her a brief smile, she remain serious.

A moment between them were like slow motion. Both staring at each other's eyes. Killian move his glance to the box and then back to Emma. She nodded and give him permission look to open the box. He take a deep breath and starts opening the box. Box was designed so it has a small red button alike on the top. And you need to spin it for box to be open. So he spin it. But before he open, he give a quick kiss on Emma's lips. She closed her eyes and exhale.

She was sitting on the edge of bed and he was standing, with his body almost touching her knees. Then when he finished opening a dark cold air come out and went into Emma's body. Killian was really afraid, when he was watching Emma. As the darkness escape box and enter Emma, nothing happen, but she remind still.

Killian take her hand, and try to ask how is he feeling, but as his skin touched hers.

Booom !

Some force hit him and he lend on the wall and fall on the floor on the other side of room. Emma fell down on the bed. So her legs were off the bed, back was on the bed and so do her head, but hair were falling down, almost to the floor.

She starts shaking, her eyes open and pain and cold air fill her body, but she lay unconscious. Killian hit his head so he lost his conscious to but he wake up shortly after. He saw Emma lying on the bed, shaking, and strong lightning fill the room. He try to stand up and help her, but magical force hit him back. ''Emma'' he scream her name, he was powerless. After some minutes of screaming her name a dark woman figure flew over Emma's unconscious body.

Killian was on the floor, just staring what's happening. When dark woman close to the Emma he stand back up and yell ''you, witch, what did you do to Emma, fix it, now''

Figure of green eyed woman turned to a pirate and give him a evil laugh ''oh you poor naïve little pirate, you thought that this little box will fix your beloved sawn. No, it cannot, I just fool you, and you make my job easier'' woman said and moved back to Emma and face her, she open her big mouth and starts sucking out Emma's soul. Emma's body lightly lift up.

''Emma'' he scream. He has no idea what he need to do.

''What the… Oh my god Emma''

Woman comes from the entrance. Killian looked who it is and he saw Mary Margaret and her husband. ''Emma noooo'' blond man yelled and try to come closer.

The wind was strong and lightning hurt their eyes.

Then Mary run towards her daughter and take her hand, now beast starts sucking her soul too. ''Snow, noooo'' Charming scream her name and rung to take her hand, now his soul has been sucked too.

Killian in shock do the same like they did. After some minute's beast give up and fly away. When storm was over trio stood still just collecting some air. The silent was broken as Emma breath again. Killian run to her so as she rose up she fell into his embrace. Softly he say her name and make her comfortable.

Parents fell into embrace too as well in a sign of relief, that their daughter is alive. ''Oh Emma'' Snow said as she buried her face into her beloved husband neck. He place his big hand on back of her head. ''she is allright, you saved her, we all did'' he said and she smiled.

Then she left David's embrace she look at Emma and Killian. Emma was breathing hard and he was just held her. Killian move back and give space for Snow. As they broke apart he take a few steps back and watching how mother and daughter link together.

David moved close to his wife and place his hand on the daughter's hair. Killian whisper quietly ''I'm going to get doc, to see how is she, and….baby'' and move out.

He felt weird, he was glad that Emma is alive but he have s strange the same feeling like his head when Emma woke up from coma. He drift off into his thoughts as he closed doors and lean on it. Flashbacks from their moments appeared. It felt strange, and bad the feeling scared him, he felt like he is going to lose her, both of them. But now he shake his head and clear his thoughts and focus on positive mind.

Killian run his fingers through his hair and take a deep breath as he walked in the direction of doctor Whale office. He knocked and wait for an answer. ''Come on in''.

''Aye, hello doctor'' he greeted as he enter and closed doors behind him.

''Killian, Emma's next appointment is tomorrow, what do you need?'' he asked softly.

''I hope if you run some tests and discover if Emma and little wee inside are alright. Some evil sorcerer attacked us just few minutes ago'' he explained and saw how the other man was in shock.

''How do you mean attacked? Here? I didn't heard anything'' doctor said surprised.

He stand up ''I will go look at her now''.

Killian nodded and both man walk out of the office into the Emma's room.

…

Few days ago

''Hello Emma'' a nice smile greeted Emma. It was Regina. A town mayor enter her room with some suitcase alike thing. Emma smiled back, she was kind happy that Regina came visit her. Both women like it or no become friends, even after all they want through.

''Hi Regina, what's up?'' she said and Regina sit on the chair next to the Emma's bed.

''I came here to see you how you doing. And I brought you something that will might help with your baby'' Regina explain with soft loving voice and nice smirk. Older woman place a case on Emma's bed, and younger woman observe what she is doing.

Regina open the case and in it were all kind of potions in all kind of bottles. Emma quickly recognize those potions. ''I remember this, you use this when mom was pregnant'' Emma and Regina look each other and smiled, Regina nodded as she reach blue bottle and open it.

''Yes, and I will do the same with your baby, I'm here to protect it''

Emma smiled with a lot of gratitude. ''Thanks Regina, it means a lot''.

Regina open on bottle and pour blue liquid into a tea cup. The blue smoke appeared and starts leaking out of the cup. She quickly add some pink liquid and also purred into a cup. They made nice purple potion. Regina look Emma and give her a cup and nod.

''Can I drink it, I hope you don't trying to poison me…again'' Emma said with smile.

Regina laugh to ''If I was trying to potion you, you won't even notice ''she add some evil laugh and then she went serious. ''Drink it Emma, this is multi gender protector. It will create a protection spell around your placenta''

Emma drink a whole cup and fill the nice warm liquid running down her throat and into her belly. She fell safer. The smile appear on her face.

''Thank you Regina'' Emma rose up and invite Regina for a hug. Regina smiled and hug her back. It felt really weird but nice, like two old friends reunion.

Emma was first who broke a hug and take Regina's hand. ''Regina can I ask you something''. Regina nodded ''yeah sure, ask''

Emma take a deep breath and hope she won't scared up Regina with her idea. So she started like this, quietly and with a little fear, but short after she starts talking she feel more comfortably.

''since you rise Henry very well I was hoping if you, when the baby will come, if you like it… will you be baby's godmother?'' she ended up smiling, waiting for Regina's feedback.

First Regina face was in shock but then a tear escape her eye ''oh, sure Emma, it will be my honour to be this baby's godmother, since I don't can have mine, I will be very very glad'' Regina smiled and wipe her tears.

Emma smiled and ask in shock ''you cannot have kids, why?''

Regina take a deep breath and explain everything to Emma, from the beginning to the end. Two woman talked for long time. They cried and laugh. It was really quality time spent together.

And in this moment bot of they realize how much they mean to each other. When Regina stand up she said goodbye to Emma ''I never thought that we will end up together, as friends. It was nice time spent with you''

Emma smiled ''I think the same. Thank you Regina again''

Regina smiled and hug Emma ''you're very welcome, I will be the best godmother in the whole world''

They broke apart and Emma smiled ''sure you will be''

Regina short after left the room and leave Emma in the really good mood. So she quickly take her phone and send text to Killian

 _''I find godmother for baby''_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello lovely people.**

 **I update a new chapter sooner then I planed, this month was crazy but I find time. Acually I find writing calming**

 **Here is a new chapter. I was thinking about ending but I don't know how to end, probably the end will be when everyone will be happy.**

 **In this chapter you will see what happen after attack. It will be shocking *evil laugh***

 **Please, review, so I will know where I am. Thank you for your previous reviews.**

 **Now please enjoy a new chapter, with a new lifestyle of our beloved characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16

New lifestyle

''Don't understand a wrong way, I love you even if our family stays the same''

* * *

''Mom, dad, what happen? When did you…''Emma ask with a husked voice but before she could finish he dad stopped her ''shh, child. We arrived just a little after a beast attacked you.'' David comfort her, but she observe that his daughter is searching for someone. Hook. She must be confused when she woke up so she might not even realise that Hook held he in his embrace. ''Emma, Hook is in the doctor's office, he went for a help'' Emma exhale deeply, and try to process everything that had happen just minutes ago.

She lied back down and her mother helped cover her up ''here you go, be comfortable and warm'' and gave her a sweetest smile. Emma thank her with a nod, not even knowing that her parents and Killian just saved her life.

Emma place her hand on her stomach and rub in the small cycles ''I hope you are all right''. Snow look at David with tears in her eyes. This broke her heart just a little, and she prayed that the new soon to be grandchild is safe and sound.

''what happen in here?'' Whale enter the room and observe some objects on the floor and damaged flowers. Trio of them look at him, and Snow make a space for a doctor, but first she reply ''some evil sorcery attached Emma, out of nowhere''

Then Killian arrive the room and first he gave a small smile to his love and then he corrected Snow ''actually we summoned her''. Snow look at him ''you did what? How?'' Killian moved nearer and explain ''well it was the lone method to get rid of Emma's dark magic, and avoid a prophesy of being The Dark one''.

Doctor moved closer to Emma and check monitors ''sorry guys, this family troubles are solving outside I need full concentration here on patient. So if you are so kind'' and glance to the doors. All of them nodded and left a room. Killian, David and Mary Margaret understand situation, so they without words leave them alone.

As the doors closed David ask quietly but with a little anger in his voice ''so Killian what the hell was that?''. Killian scratch behind his ear and then response ''this creature is the same who visit Apprentice and inform him about prophesy'' Charming stood still and listen whole story. When pirate finish talking doors of Emma's room open and Whale came out, and short after Emma. In Killian eyes looked beautiful but she was really excused with messy hair and pale skin, barely standing on her feet.

''we are gonna see the baby on ultrasound'' doctor explain and walk into the room with a machines. Emma make a quick stop by Killian, place her hand on his chest and look into this bright blue eyes ''you want to join? I'm scared a little'' she wasn't ashamed to admit and she made those puppy eyed look which Killian cannot resist. He just smiled and take her hand ''aye, love. Come on let see how is our little lassie doing'' and couple follow doctor and close the door behind them.

…

In the Mayor's house Henry and Roland watch some animated movie on TV, meanwhile Regina and Robin were in the kitchen. Regina wash the dishes and Robin were next to her, holding a towel so he wipe put wet dishes and put them on place.

''so how is Emma, you visit her the other day, right?'' Robin ask Regina as she have him a plate. ''Yes, we talked and I gave her a protection potion for her fetus''she answer completely concentrate on her work so she didn't even realise that Robin swipe behind her and place his hands on the waist and kiss her neck.

''mmm'' she moan and give him full access for kiss her bare neck. ''So'' he murmur ''is there any possibility to brake your curse, that we could have a baby too'' Robin move his hands on her belly and continue her kissing her.

She paused and make him to look her into eyes. He quickly realise that he open wrong topic. Regina eyes were sad as she talk ''I told you hundred times, that if I could I would do it million years ago'' he kiss her on the lips, and place hand on her cheek ''I understand, we already have two amazing boys, but our baby would be perfect. Don't understand a wrong way, I love you even if our family stays the same'' and gave her soft smile.

Regina smiled back, she was sad that she cannot have kids, and Robin and her will never be a parents like they both wish. But his look and his words make her feeling better. And for the notice, this was his first I love you. Butterflies were flying in her stomach and she remind silent. Until she realise that she need something to say back.

''I'm sorry, I really am'' she kiss him on the lips and as she rest her forehead on his, she whisper softly ''I love you to'' both smiled and kiss again. Now their kiss become more passionate and Robin's hands slide down to her ass and squeeze gently. Her hands were on his chest as her fingers starts automatically reviling his bare warm skin.

Bodies were very close and they yearning for more touches and warm skin. One of Robin hand were now on the small of her back hold her close as the other slide on her breast. Tongues were dancing together and couple of them were lost in the moment.

''oh, my lady'' he groan as his kiss her neck, leaving wet marks on her skin and play with one of her breast. Regina's head fall back and she had closed eyes ''mmm'' she moan.

She move her left leg around his hips so she could feel how much he need her. As the heat become stronger and kissing more passionate a laughter from the other room place them back on the earth.

''Robin'' she remove his hand from her thighs ''boys are in the other room''. He stopped and kiss her for the last time. Pair of them breath sharply and then Robin said ''I will take a cold shower now, and later when boys will be sound asleep, you will payback what we started now'' he whisper with husked voice on her lips, leave her so she cannot even reply.

Regina clear her throat and fix her skirt and her blouse. She take a quick look in the mirror just to repair her hair and then she moved into the living room. Henry and Roland were all into the move, laughing and they didn't even notice her until she sit beside Roland and stole a popcorn from the bowl which was in Roland's hands.

''Hey Regina, you stole my popcorn'' Roland smiled and give a quick look too Regina. She smiled back ''sorry'' and move her look to the television.

Little boy land his head on her arm, she smiled and take him on her lap. So he sits with his head on her chest and she stoke his brown soft hair.

They enjoyed movie, Robin joined them fifteen minutes later. Then Regina's phone starts ringing. Henry quickly take a look on it and saw Mary-Margaret's name on it and answer without anything ''Hello grandma, what's up'' he asks with happy voice. ''can I talk to your mother'' Snow said with quiet voice, and he sense that something's wrong. ''Is something wrong with Emma?'' he asks worried. Regina look at him and take a phone ''Hello, what is it?'' she stand up. ''I just need to tell you that something attacked Emma'' Snow explain. Regina in shock ''who attacked'' she almost yelled, but she realise that she need to lower her voice ''what attacked Emma''. She listen Snow what happen, when she finished explaining Regina said goodbye ''I will be right there, see you'' and hang up.

Henry stand next to her really worried, he was almost crying ''mom?'' she place her hands on his shoulder ''Henry, your mother was attached'' she swallow and continue ''but she is fine, I go and check on her''

He hug her and whisper ''call me when you make sure she is alright'' Regina smiled and broke a hug ''I promise I will, no worries, listen Robin and be good''

…

Emma nervously observe monitor and doctor how he check her baby. His poker face explain nothing to Emma, so she need to wait when he finish. Hook give her a squeeze of her hand and nice smile, which made her feel better.

''so'' doctor said, Emma look at him. He continue ''here, look, baby, is safe and sound, he or she is developing just fine''. Emma take a deep exhale, she felt like her whole world come back to pieces. She was much relived but as soon as she thinks that everything was over, doctor stopped transducer probe and murmur something, it was similar like he cursed under his breath. Then he use a keyboard and again move transducer around the same spot. He seemed nervous.

''What is it doctor?'' Hook asked concern, as he saw pale white shin on Emma's face. Doctor didn't move look away from monitor, but he answer ''it's probably nothing, but, I haven't seen anything similar like this before''

Both Emma's and Killian's heart starts beating fast, Killian take Emma hand which now was ice cold and sweaty. Time stopped. The silence fill the room, beeping machine make only worse feeling. Emma felt like something is suffocated her. Doctor look at the monitor for once an then he explain ''here I see perfectly healthy baby, but in your placenta is something else, since I live in magical town I notice that you put baby under that protection spell, that is all right, but something else is bothering me''

As Emma want to say something a soft knock interrupt the silence. Doctor said to them ''I will be right back'' and move to open doors. As he open them he saw Regina, she didn't say a word and move to Emma and Killian. ''what happen, are you alright? '' She asked. Emma open her mouth so say something but doctor was first ''Miss Mayor, please leave we have work here'' and try to walk her out of the room.

''is alright doc, she might be useful. And I'm fine, but what is now important is my baby'' Emma said quietly.

''Is something wrong with baby?'' Regina asked as she look at the monitor. Then Emma explain ''see that dark spot and lines in my placenta, we don't know what this is''

Regina moved closer to monitor and take a better look, then she focus on Emma's belly and place her warm hand on it but as skin touch Emma's she quickly move it back. ''What is it?'' Emma asks

''There is something dark inside, treating your baby'' answer with deep serious voice.

Emma moved little up and saw that Regina mean serious and this is not a joke ''Regina, what are you thinking is it'' Emma cried.

''I'm not sure dear, but I something familiar like that, I once saw in some book, and I don't think this will be a good news''

Killian look Emma and she asks ''tell us'' almost whisper.

Regina glance to Killian, who was holding Emma's hand, and then Emma who wear serious face. It was really hard to say, but she need to split it out. After a deep breath she said.

''I'm sorry, but I am afraid that you are caring a future Dark One in your belly''

* * *

 **And Baaaam ! To be continued**

 **Be safe folks !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh I'm back. I manage to write a whole new chapter. I know it take a lot time, but I tried my best, and English is my second language, so I need a lot time to fix my mistakes and misspelled words, which are very good at hiding** **sorry about my mistakes.**

 **I'm still in shock about last episode of OUAT. I hope you guys are alright, because those acting skills of actors in ouat are f****g brilliant. And some events here are inspiration of some moments so, I hope you will like it.**

 **So this chapter will reveal a new story and some events from history, from enchanted forest.**

 **Please leave a reviews with your opinions, and what you don't like. Thank you those who leave a review, I write for you guys.**

 **So like I said, new troubles and new secrets.**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 17

 _''we both know what you need to do first, I have enough worries and our little adventure would be just cherry on the top, so, love…''_

* * *

''I am afraid that you are caring the future dark one in your belly'' Regina said carefully with anger in her voice mixed with worries. After all this, this is her godchild, and she feel responsible and she feels like she needed to protect it, try to save her/him.

A minute of tense silence is in the room, ended with a cry of Emma ''our child is the new dark one, I spent centuries trying that kind of demon, and now you are telling me that my son or daughter will be the same?'' Hook jumped and raise his voice but the realize that this hurt Emma, so he whisper ''tell me there is something to do, please Regina''

Regina shake her head looking down to Emma, and then she look Hook and explain ''the book when I saw that kind of thing says nothing about saving, I will try my best'' and she move to the doors ''I will find something and save my godchild. It's my job''.

She heard Emma move up and stopped her with a soft voice ''Regina, please save it. As soon I will came from hospital I will help you, we should start an operation''.

Regina saw question face on Emma's parents, she ignore it and then she lightly smiled ''I will do my best, you rest up, and then we will talk'' and leave the room.

Snow look Emma in Killian's arms, then she look back to his husband, and whisper ''godchild?'' her glance move back to Emma and ask again ''since when is Regina your child's godmother'' Emma look her and answer ''I asked her, since when she raise henry very good, I want for the sake of this child to have the best godmother''.

David look Snow as he try to say something he interrupt her and take her elbow ''come Mary Margaret, Neal need us, the nanny will leave soon''. Snow look at him ''oh I almost forgot'' and in rush move to Emma and kiss her ''be safe Emma''. Her daughter smiled and thanked her ''I will try my best mom''. David wave her and take Snow's hand ''by Emma, I love you''. Emma's heart almost melted, it must be a hormones ''love you to dad, see ya soon''.

And pair of them leave a room. Then Emma rest her head into a pillow, faced to the celling and close her eyes. She could feel Hook's warm hand over her face ''tired love?'' his voice was flirty and soft. She smiled still with closed eyes ''a little'' and paused, she open her eyes and said ''but I don't want to be alone, stay with me, until I fall asleep''

He smiled and press a soft kiss on her lips, stroke her hair ''shhh, child, relax on my voice, I will tell you a tale of a princess and the pirate''

She giggled and make her comfortable in her bed, relaxing and close her eyes again. His voice was soft and it make her feel safe. Soon after she fall asleep with a smile on her face.

…

Morning after she woke up, sun is shining and she could feel a warm hand on hers, this hand is very familiar ''Kilian?'' she asks, with still blurry vision. Male form move and answer as he move her hair from her face ''no it's me Neal, Killian helps Regina, he told me everything'' he paused and now she could see him clearly ''are you alright Emma?''

Emma move little up and clear her vision, with rubbing her eyes. She smiled and place her hand on her belly and looked down ''we are fine, well kind of fine…'' and he could see that something is missing, that he don't know everting. So he place a finger under her chin and force her to look him into his eyes. Her eyes were red mixed with tears ''my baby is going to be a dark one'' she whisper, and then she try not to cry, but holding back tears does help.

''oh Emma'' he hugged her and place a light kiss on her hair as she burry her face on his shoulder between his neck, ''I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm right here, if you need me'' and then he just held her so she cry.

When her cry stopped she looked him with sad eyes but with a smile on her face, she didn't say anything at first so he smiled back and wash her tear away. Then she said quietly ''Thank you Neal'' and press a slow sweet kiss on his cheek, and the move her head back to his chest. His heart was falling into pieces when he saw her broken like this. He wasn't used to see her hurt like this ''Ems, we will figure this out, Hook and Regina will never let you down, and also do you parents, we all we go through hell to help you and the baby out of this trouble''

No she broke again, she starts shaking with a cry, as he rub her back and drawing small cycles. ''Shh, Ems it's alright, you are not alone, not anymore''

She nodded against his chest and then move her head back up, and look him in his eyes. As she try to say something, she felt a kick inside ''uh'' and place one hand on the belly ''isn't too early for this kiddo?'' and then another stronger.

''What's happening Ems?'' Neal asks with concern. She give him a quick serious look and then move back to the belly ''something clearly isn't right, I'm only …aghhhh!'' she yelled.

''doctor, we need help over here!'' Neal run on the exit of the room and then back to Emma who was almost dying from a pain. Her pain was very strong, like baby inside is using a knife and try to cut itself out.

Doctor Whale run into the room, with one sister and they move next to Emma, and give her a painkiller injection. The machine was blipping very loudly and fast. Now Emma is laying on her back, barley breathing. Doctor was beside her doing some tests and preparing some machine. Then Neal glanced to the monitor, Emma's heartbeat was slowing down, but is shutting down too fast. So fast those machines are starting again beeping loud and fast.

''I need help over here Nataly, we are losing her'' Whale worlds hurt him, and Neal's time stopped and everything move in slow-motion, even doctor and his assistant. They took out shock machine. ''one, two, move back… clear'' and Emma's body shake. ''one, two, clear'' and again.

They are trying and trying, and after sixth or maybe seventh time Emma's heart was betting again, normally. Neal starts breathing again too, as doctor pass by, and place his hand on his arm ''this time we had luck. I will come back as she woke up, and run some test'' and he leave, but he try to shut the door Neal stopped him ''thank you, really''.

Doctor just smiled ''I'm only doing my job, Neal, now you get yourself something to drink and eat cause you are pale''

…

At the library there is now only Hook and Regina left, both of them burry into books, just spinning pages forward. Then Regina throw her heavy book on the floor ''this is meaningless, I don't find anything useful''

Hook move his glance from the book to frustrated Regina ''blood hell, Regina, you are talking nonsense, where is the old Regina who never give up. Old Regina I knew would never. So, love, continue''

''you know Regina back then, how?'' a male voice came from behind the shelfs, pair of them turned and saw how Robin is peaking from one book.

''mate, when the hell did you come back?'' Hook asked when he coursed him because Robin scared him.

Now Robin move to the side of view and wait for the answer. He first look Regina and the Hook, and move glance to Regina and give her inpatient look. ''we met back in enchanted forest, and he helped me with some troubles outside of my kingdom''

Killian scratch behind his ear and cleverly be quiet, sitting behind the mountain of books. Robin peek at him and back to Regina, who obviously let some detail out of her short summary of their tale. Now this wasn't funny anymore, not for Robin ''something are you not telling me Regina, I know you''

Regina stand up ''alright, alright we slept together''

Robin smiled and punch with his hand on the table ''aha, I knew it that you two hide something to all of us, am I the only one who knows?''

Killian look Regina and Regina look at him, and the with a nod answer to Robin ''yes, you are the first who find out'' This was little awkward, because back in their fairytale land they were all different people, and things happen, which right now doesn't make any sense.

''can we leave past where it belongs, shall we'' Killian said when he continue his quest in books. Regina with relief nod and take another book ''we have a work to do''

Robin observe pair of them, they seem like two teenage kids who are embraced to admit that they drunk kissed at last night party. He isn't angry or jealous, this is probably one of the best stories he heard, Evil Queen and Captain Hook.

''you two, enjoy the books'' he kissed Regina and look to the Hook ''but not too much''. Killian sarcastically smiled ''he he mate, very funny indeed'' and watch how Robin leave the library.

An awkward silence appeared, both of them have a same thought but acting like they are all concentrate into searching in the books. Then Killian take a deep breath and Regina quickly realize that they will need to talk about their physical experience.

''um, love, I was wondering, how is Robin with keeping a secrets?'' he ask awkwardly, but he sounds really like innocent cute little boy. Regina sign and fix her hair ''I don't know, but for my best interest I will make him forget. It's probably the best, for both of us''

Killian nodded ''aye, is not that I don't trust your man'' he paused and then Reign continue ''I know, I will also sleep more peacefully if I use magic'' and give him a small smile.

Then both return in the search for something useful, how to erase a darkness out of Killian and Emma's baby. Pair of them spent a lot of time reading, fighting talking, fighting, supporting and all of the staff, until Killian's phone rung.

He look at screen ''why is Neal calling me now?'' asks and answer.

''hello mate, why are you summon me?

Then Regina saw how he went silent, and his face turn pale white. He didn't say a word, he just nodding with his hand cover over his mouth, and then when Neal stopped talking he take a deep breath in a relief. ''Oh bloody hell, thanks mate, I will be there in a flash, stay by her side'' and hang up.

''What he told you?'' Regina asks.

Then Killian stand up and take out his flash and drink some Rum ''it's Emma, her baby started kicking and then, she stopped breathing, and doctor spent twenty minutes saving her, and he, thank god, he bring her back to life''

Regina was in shock ''oh, now go, I can take care of myself here''.

Then he came back closer to her and look at her ''we both know what you need to do first, I have enough worries and our little adventure would be just cherry on the top, so, love…'' and smiled as he leave library.

…

Back in Enchanted forest: Era of Evil Queen

A queen walked angry up end down her chamber, the sound of high hills echoed through whole castle. She was waiting for someone to come. Every time she pass the window she peek through it and sign. Queen was not used to wait, but this time his upcoming guest will need to have a damn good excuse why is late. After minutes later she heard a knock on the door.

 _Ugh finally_ she taught and then she almost yelled ''come on in'' and place her arms on her hips and chin up high. Two guards came in and she ask them ''did you find him?''. One of guards nodded the second one answered ''yes, your majesty, he is was where you tell us''.

Queen walk closer with elegant walk and her head still up high, then she place her finger over guard cheek and whisper softly ''now, bring him in'' and quickly turn around and walk to her mirror, she didn't even looked back and yelled ''NOW!''

Two guards close the doors and leave queen alone, but just for few second, then she heard someone walk in. She smiled as she sit on her chair, back facing the door. A man walked in. ''you wanted to see me, love?''.

Queen stand up, slowly and with flirty look greeted pirate, she still hold the distance between them. Then she smiled and say ''yes, I need you for something'' and moved to the table where she had liquor, and pureed into two glasses, alcoholic beverage. Take in her hands silver glasses and moved closer to the pirate. Her walk was slowly and her way of looking at him was someway erotic. As she approach closer, she take his hand, and help him to take a glass, his only expression was that he rise his eyebrow and bite his lower lip.

She stayed closer to him and almost whisper with a sweet voice ''we need to talk about my mother and you killing her, but I thought a drink might help you''

He smiled ad take a sip of it and answer, leaning closer to her face ''you know, love, drink always help'' then he paused, as he raise a hook and move it through her dark brown hair ''but just so you know, I don't get drunk so easily'' and take another sip.

Queen move little back, still wearing her famous evil smirk, just enjoying pirates language and his attitude to her. It was small amount of people who dare to talk to her in this way. Usually she would react differently, but Hook was in some way sexy and attractive with the way he act.

The same opinion he had about Queen, with her red tight dress, which showed every curve of her body, make pirate thoughts a little dirty. Especially her alluring cleavage, it was like a magnet for his eyes and make hard to look her in the eyes.

As they drank, she take both glasses and move back to him and place her hand on his chest, and quickly take opportunity to play with his chest hair ''so, pirate, first I need to tell you all about _h_ er, and then we will discuss a plan'' her eyes played ping pong between his chest, eyes and lips.

Then he smirked as she shut up ''aye, ladies hardly resist me, and you, love, are like one of them, I didn't know you have a taste for a devilishly handsome looking man'' Queen was very attractive woman and she know how to play with mans, but pirate was unlike others.

She didn't want to show him this, so she punch him into his chest, he groan, and then she said ''oh you one handed wonder, I'm not like other girls, which are falling on their knees in front of you, in this case, you shall fall on your knees for me'' and she paused as she move his finger over his lips '' 'cause I am the queen''

Then pirate lean even closer and she could feel his warm breath on her skin, he whisper with is male strong bass ''is this an invitation, my queen''

She let her exhale through her nose and smile ''you could not handle it''. Captain smiled and said ''there is the only one way to find out'' and kiss her hard. She quickly response and place her hands behind his neck, as one of his hand was on her back slowly falling down to her ass.

They moan into each other mouth and their tongues were dancing together with passion. Then prate lift her up and carry her like five steps into her bed. She fall on her back and he quickly cover her body with his. Then queen smiled and push him so they switch places. Now he was on his back, she was sitting on him and her hands were unbutton his vest, so she get a full access to touch his skin. His hands were playing with her ass cheeks.

Her evil smirk was back on as she move her hands slowly down by his torso and stooped at his pans, slowly moving over his erection. He moan and close his eyes ''are you sure about this, prate''

Then he open his eyes and answer ''you shall finish what you've started, love''


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh hello again. I'm so very sorry for a delay. It's crazy out here.**

 **No, it's not that much, but I was also out of ideas. Never mind**

 **Here is a new chapter, a bit shorter but probably good enough.**

 **I hope I will update soon, but not probably before mid-February.**

 **And yeah, probably I seek to the end of this fic, very soon. But I need to write some new good twist, and probably a happy ending, which I cannot promise ;)**

* * *

New lifestyle

Chapter 18

* * *

 _Silence_

* * *

When Hook run into Emma's room, she was peacefully asleep. He stopped for a second, right at the entrance, and enjoy how she was beautiful when sleeps. A smirk came across his face, as he take a deep exhale through his nose in relief that she is all right.

He was still for a second and then a male voce arrived from behind ''she will be fine'' doctor whisper. Hook turned to the direction of a voice and ask ''what exactly happen no her?'' Doctor moved pass him and walk closer to the Emma's bed, to check her condition, then he walked back too Hook, and gave him sign to move out of the room. Both male exit and doctor closed the door.

''I'm not sure, this was probably caused by a strong magic power inside her'' Whale continue explain hook story from the end and a beginning. Killian with every bit of story he became more pale and scared, but gladly this story had a happy ending, doctor save Emma, and the baby.

Hook run his finger through his dark grey hair ''oh, bloody hell. I'm so glad that she is alive'' he paused as he raise his hand ''thank you mate, I owe you one'' and men shake their hands. ''It's my job, but someday I may need a help from a pirate'' doctor smirked and then he add ''now excuse me, I have other patients to check, see you around''

Killian nodded and turned to the direction of Emma's room, gently take a door knob and slowly, really slowly open it and enter the room and closed behind him, trying not to wake her. He approach closer to her bed, when he was close enough he take her hand and just stare at her. ''please, don't do this to me again, I cannot get through another loss. And I wish, oh, more than anything in this world, that'' he paused as he felt a tear rushing down his cheek ''that, I could take your pain in me, and fight this battle instead of you. I love you too much to watch you being tortured by all of this'' Then he moved closer and press a light kiss on her forehead.

In the silent of a room he heard a small giggle, and quickly recognized, so he move back and look at Emma, who was awake, with tears in her eyes. He smiled back ''Swan, love, you are awake''. She nodded, take his collar for bringing him closer and kiss him on his lips. Both of them missed this taste and feeling so much. Then Emma was first who broke a kiss, and rest her forehead on his. ''You don't have to take my pain away, it's enough for me that you are standing by my side and help me''

His heart ache by her words, and his eyes was full of tears again, then he need to change a mood ''when do we become such a couple? We gone soft, aren't we?'' and smiled. She munch him in his chest ''you are right'' and wipe her tears ''no more soup-operas '' she lye back down ''tell me, how are you?'' she asked him, like she forget what happen, just few hours ago. He just smiled and act like her ''I'm fine, Swan, I miss you at home, Regina and others are working on helping your baby'' he paused and smiled at her as he move his back of hand across her soft warm cheeks ''and you, my love, how are you feeling'' he asked her with a serious voice, so she answer ''honestly, like a crap, everything hurts and I-I'm afraid for a baby'' her shiny eyes quickly change a color into dark green one, Killian sit on the bed and lie next to her, move his arm around her shoulder and she lean her head on his chest and her arm on the entrance of his bare skin.

''Emma, we will figure this out''

She didn't say anything back, but she only pray that he is right. Now she was tying enjoy their quiet moment, a sweet moment she missed a lot.

After some minutes she sensed by pirate's breathing that he fall asleep. She just smiled and closed her eyes two. Then she felt that something vibrate two times against her. Emma reach in his jacket pocket and take his phone out. When she saw Regina's name on it, without a  
thought she open it and read a message

''Pirate, no worries, I deal with Robin, now no one will figure out about us. And oh, how is Emma anyway, please tell me, Henry asked about her. Regina''

Emma take a moment and read it again, none of this make any sense, and what is she talking about. Her first thought was not that he cheated on her, but some secret they held back. She move her glance from the phone to pirate and gently wake him up ''Hey, Killian, you got Regina's text''.

He moved and take his phone and read a message with sleepy eyes, he wasn't even in the middle of the text when Emma asked him ''what won't Robin figure out about you guys?''

His eyes wide open and his heart start's breathing really fast. A feeling was so wrong but this happen in the past so he didn't fail anyone. A feeling like he cheated on Emma make his heart ache. But he really need to explain, because this will went in the wrong direction if he stay silent.

''back in the Enchanted forest me and Reg… am, Evil Queen shared a night together'' and wait for Emma's reaction. Then she smiled, and her smile turned into a laugh, really loud on ''seriously you and The Evil Queen? She must be so miserable that she slept with you'' and she laugh again.

Killian watch her still in shock ''what do you think that she need to be miserable for seeping with me, Swan?'' and raise his eyebrow. Emma stopped laughing but a big smirk was still across her face ''you are so adorable'' and kiss him. He kiss her back, but she broke a kiss and burst into laugh again ''Regina? This is so hilarious''

He watch her and then he starts laughing too ''you are not angry, aye?''. She smiled and answer ''are you crazy? It was 100 years ago, sure not, I wasn't even born yet''

…

''This coffee had a strange taste, is your tea taste good?'' Robin ask as he drank his expresso and throw an empty cup into a trash. Regina knowing why it taste strange just nodded with a light smile and take another sip of her Early Grey. Then she check her phone ''it's strange, Hook does not answer my text, when I asked him about Emma''

Robin stand up from library table and went in the direction of exit when he had hanged his jacket, he took his phone and start searching for Hook's contact. ''I will call him, and ask'' but before he could press call button Regina stopped him ''no, let's go to the hospital, and check by ourselves, Henry just leave us here, so we have some time for relax and then we come back''

He sign as he run his hands around her waist from the back and rest his head on her shoulder, and rush shivers down her spine ''what about we go to your place and get one real relax'' and kiss her neck, she take a deep inhale, it was very tempting idea ''mmm, how about when we finish it here?'' and turned around and press a soft kiss on his lips.

First he groan, but Regina was right ''but, later, you need to make me out for this'' he said and take his jacked, and heard a laugh from her ''sure, teat, I will not leave you disappointed'' He smiled in understanding, and help her dressed up. She thank him with a gentle kiss on his cheeks.

…

The drive to the hospital went in silence, Robin now and then take eyes on Regina's driving side. Just observing how sexy she looked when she was full concentrate on the road. Her lips were pushed together, and Robin fined this really attractive. Now she couth him staring at her ''what is it Theft?'' he sign and place his hand on her knee and slowly start sliding up and up ''nothing, your majesty, just I cannot get tired of your beauty ''She smiled and again focus on the road ''oh, you are such a dushe'' and giggle.

Nevertheless, a nice moment was ruined with a **Booom**

Regina stopped a car, and look at the Robin with question look ''I-I think I hit something''. Both take out of the car and check. ''I cannot see anything, probably it was a rock'' Robin said as he look under the car. Then Regina answer ''no, it felt different, softer. However, where is the rock?'' she looked back on the road and it was clear. They were on the street in the town, it was almost impossible that stone would appeared in the middle of the street.

When they decide to enter the car, a black figure appeared from behind, Regina quickly turned around ''who are you beast'' and make a fireball in her hand. When Robin saw it, he try to run and protected her but she stopped him ''stay behind'' she yelled '' it can hurt you. Call a backup'' He did what he was told.

First person he called was David, now and then he look how is Regina doing with throwing fireballs into the beast.

''David, it's me Robin'' he said into the phone as he heard sheriff answer his call ''me and Regina are on our way to the hospital. Very near it. But a same beast which attacked Emma, is here, right now, Regina is fighting it, but she isn't strong enough, I'd say. Come, and call a backup'' and hang up.

''Regina, love, you can do this. Back up is on way'' he say. ''I will be ok, I can handle this freak'' She told him, but she did not feel the same. Her body ache because of a loss of too much used magic in such a short notice. However, she cannot tell this, she need to be strong, even she throw her very last fireball into this beast and destroy it. At least she shall die as a hero.

Her powers starts weakening with every flame that flew to the dark beast. With every awakening of her emotions, which are causing magic, her straight side starts falling apart. Now her whole life played in front of her eyes. From the first moment, she remember until last. Every good and bad deed she did every death she caused and every life she saved. Then questions arrived. Which side to pick is she a villain or a hero? Was she a good mother, good lover, good daughter.

She was shooting fireballs in same intervals. But with every new ball, the flame start weakening. However, Robin starting noticing that she is losing her power ''Regina, stop'' he yelled and try to came closer. Before that, he was hiding on the other side of a car, peeking through windows. Now he is on her side of a vehicle, but as soon as he want to protect her, a strong power of beast hit him and he landed on the floor ''Regina'' he begged her to stop, but he was powerless.

Then David came with his police car, parking just a far of Regina's Mercedes. ''Regina'' he shouted and take his sword '' you are not gonna defeat this beast'' and take enchanted sword in both of his arms, first swing it behind his head, over it and then right into the beast. Beast was gone, and Regina was on the floor. No sign of life. Two men run at her side. Slowly after, Snow step out form David's police car, with her hands on her mouth.

Regina'' Robin kneeled and take her head and start shaking it ''wake up'' a tear escape his eye. David place two fingers on her pulse point. Nothing. He felt nothing. Again, he tried on her wrist. Not a single bit. He looked at Mary Margaret, she immediately starts crying. Time stopped. Rein starts slowly falling and then in a flash it starts pouring. Aloud cry was heard from Robin who prayers that rain would bring her back to life. David give Snow some look and she moved into a car, he slowly approach to Robin. He did not know what to say. Everyone knows that in those situations are not words that will solve a problem or make you feel any better. He just stood there beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

10 minutes later ambulance came. David helped Robin to stand up, so two men could pick Reina up on ambulance bed. The rain was just make anything more dramatic when red and blue light illuminate around them.

Before they put her into a van, they covered her face with a blacked. Robin's legs cannot hold him up anymore, so David held him so he did not fall. Foe him everything was quiet. Even though almost whole town was on the streets observing what happen, and in terror whispering her and his name.

In his head, he only repeated 'this cannot be true' and he hoped that there is something that will cured her and wake her up. However, the doors of a van was closed and ambulance drive in silence in the way of hospital.

Meanwhile Mary Margaret was in the car, with her phone dealing Killian's number. She take a deep breath and place phone on her ear, and waited for him to answer. Her heart was butting so fast and she had sweaty hands, and her body was shaking, from the cold and shock. Then she heard a soft voice on the other side ''aye, who is there?''

Then snow answer ''am, Killian, it's me, Snow. Is Emma asleep'' Killian said ''she is sleeping like an angel, what is it?'' Snow again take a deep breath and told him ''something happen to Regina, she did't make it'' and the only silence she could hear for next few seconds.

* * *

 **DON'T HATE ME**


End file.
